Curiosité et Découverte
by Yebbeka
Summary: Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?
1. Prologue

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Voici ma nouvelle fic que j'ai fini depuis quelques mois maintenant '-.- mais bon il fallait qu'elle passe entre les mains de ma beta chérie Lama-Reptilien ... En tout cas vous êtes certains d'avoir la fic entière sans attente trop longue ... sauf si cas exceptionnel XD

Par contre c'est très court mais il y a en tout un prologue et un épilogue, 23 chapitres et pour finir un chapitre bonus donc vous ne devriez pas trop vous ennuyez ... XD

Allez bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Prologue

Le grand, le magnifique, le sublime Harry Potter avait vaincu l'infâme, le rachitique, l'hideux Tom Elvis Jedusor, soit celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom parce qu'il est si laid qu'on ne veut pas se souvenir de lui. Désormais, les oiseaux chantaient gaiement et pouvaient roucouler tout leur amour horripilant et débordant dans la paix et la bonne humeur.

Des couples avaient surgi pour le plus grand malheur et surtout dégoût de certaines personnes, et en particulier le craquant Draco Malfoy. En effet, depuis ce jour fatidique où le bonheur pouvait enfin régner, notre beau prince de Serpentard ne pouvait plus draguer qui il voulait. Tout le monde, ou presque tout le monde, ne souhaitait qu'approfondir leur lien intime avec leur soi-disant moitié. Et bien évidemment, de nouveaux couples s'étaient formés.

Quand il se rendit compte que les plus belles jeunes filles qu'il désirait furent vite avec quelqu'un d' à peu près correct, il s'était tourné vers les jeunes hommes. Il avait la chance d'être attiré par les hommes et par les femmes et à chaque instant il s'en réjouissait, parce qu'il affirmait qu'il avait ainsi plus de choix.

Cependant, il eut le malheur de constater que même les hommes qu'il voulait étaient pris et même, pour une soirée, une nuit, il ne pouvait se contraindre à sortir avec quelqu'un de laid ou dans la moyenne.

Il avait donc envisagé de rester seul un certain temps. Selon lui, au bout de quelques mois, cette frénésie retomberait peu à peu et de nombreux couples se dissoudront. Pendant ce temps, il pouvait parfaitement s'occuper seul sans la moindre aide extérieure. Il était beaucoup plus simple de s'offrir du plaisir que d'en offrir à autrui ou d'en recevoir d'autrui. On ne risquait d'ailleurs pas d'être insatisfait ou bien désagréablement surpris de la piètre performance de l'autre.

Aucune gêne ne pouvait non plus avoir lieu. C'était, pour lui, le meilleur stratagème qu'il avait créé au sujet du sexe et il s'en félicitait. Il espérait seulement que son merveilleux plan pourrait perdurer.

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est déjà la fin du prologue ^^ Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'APAGCPMDEO je vous invite à aller découvrir sur le forum du même nom (sur fanfiction ^^) cette association ^^ Et pour les revieweur(e)s anonymes, je vous réponds sur mon forum (logé aussi sur fanfiction ^^)

Donc je vous dis à vendredi prochain sauf si vous êtes nombreux à me demander la suite auquel cas ce serait mardi ^^ mais dans tous les cas à vendredi ^^

Bises

Yebbeka


	2. Ch 1 : Le réveil

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Et voilà le premier chapitre ^^ et le mardi en plus ^^ c'est mon cadeau pour avoir été nombreux à cliquer sur mon tout pitit prologue ^^ Ah et si jamais vous trouvez que c'est court par rapport à mes fics précédentes c'est juste dû au fait qu'on m'avait dit l'année dernière que justement ce que j'écrivais été trop long et comme cette fic je l'ai commencé l'année dernière et bien j'ai essayé de respecter cette demande ^^

Allez bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ch. 1 : Le réveil

Un événement important venait de se produire à Poudlard. Le beau, la magnifique, le splendide Harry Potter venait de se réveiller.

Après la grande bataille finale, celui-ci avait été si éreinté qu'il s'était endormi et n'avait plus donné aucun signe de vie. Son état n'avait pas le moins du monde été alarmant. Ce n'avait été qu'une sieste prolongée. Et il était à l'infirmerie uniquement pour que son état soit surveillé et qu'il soit nourri durant son sommeil réparateur.

Cependant, au cours de celui-ci son métabolisme avait changé, mais rien de grave. Il n'y avait eu que trois personnes mises au courant de la situation : le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Lupin et l'infirmière Pomfresh.

Les deux femmes avaient d'abord cru que le Sauveur avait reçu un horrible sort avant qu'il ne tue le Lord Noir. Pourtant, Remus Lupin leur apprit un terrible secret, le plus grand et inimaginable secret de la famille Potter. Il l'avait appris de la bouche de Sirius, qui lui-même l'avait appris de James Potter avant que les deux personnes citées ne meurent sous les coups du Lord et de sa machiavélique assistante.

Ils ne savaient pas comment faire face à ce nouvel état. Les femmes auraient voulu l'arrêter et faire en sorte que le jeune homme redevienne normal. Mais vu le comportement de leur confrère, elles comprirent que cela était impossible. Ils décidèrent de ne rien dévoiler aux autres personnes, même à Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

A leur plus grand étonnement, lorsqu'ils en parlèrent à l'intéressé, celui-ci ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris par la nouvelle. Apparemment, il avait su que son métabolisme allait changer et que, par conséquent, il s'était préparé avant que cela n'arrive.

Les trois enseignants s'étaient empressés de proposer leur aide si jamais il avait un quelconque souci. Ils l'informèrent aussi qu'il aurait une chambre personnelle pour plus de confort, surtout qu'il devait avoir désormais de nombreux fans. Et ces derniers risquaient d'être plutôt collants et agressifs.

Pourtant le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter sur ce point-là. Il certifiait qu'il pouvait toujours se défendre ; son nouveau métabolisme ne l'en empêchait pas le moins du monde. Ils furent confus d'avoir insinué que des fans hystériques pouvaient être plus dangereux que le fut le Lord Noir. Il s'amusa alors de ce comportement venant de ces adultes.

Quand il fut dans sa nouvelle chambre, il se demanda s'il pouvait ou pas tenir au courant ses deux meilleurs amis. Il rangeait ses affaires dans l'armoire de façon méthodique, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il n'avait pas très envie que quelqu'un ait la drôle d'idée de fouiller à l'intérieur. Il décida de les renseigner petit à petit et de sorte que son ami ne perde pas la tête en l'apprenant.

Il commençait à s'habituer aux lieux lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Ses amis entrèrent et il fut nerveux de la réaction qu'ils pourraient avoir, si jamais ils découvraient son nouvel état. Après un moment d'hésitation, il les invita à entrer. Ses amis étaient tellement heureux de le revoir en bonne santé qu'ils lui sautèrent au cou. Le brun en fut déstabilisé et tomba sur le canapé qui était derrière lui, heureusement. Ils furent d'abord surpris puis ils éclatèrent de rire. L'envie de rattraper le temps perdu les envahit et ils commencèrent à parler avec fougue.

Harry fut submergé de joie en apprenant que ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient enfin déclarés et qu'ils sortaient désormais ensemble. Il explosa de rire lorsqu'il sut que 75% des élèves étaient en couple. Il n'avait pas pensé que sa victoire aurait pu engendrer ce type de comportement.

Hermione le regarda avec une étincelle dans les yeux :

_ Alors Harry, dis-nous ce qui t'a cloué au lit autant de temps et qui nous a empêché de venir te voir.

Harry sourit face à l'air sérieux de son amie et de la mine triste de son copain.

_ Que puis-je vous dire ? A part que j'étais tellement épuisé après la bataille finale que j'ai eu besoin de beaucoup de repos ! Des personnes anxieuses, même vous, autour de moi n'auraient pas facilité ma récupération.

Ses deux amis, penauds, se regardèrent un instant puis le roux prit la parole :

_ On s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi et on se demande toujours pourquoi on nous arrêtait devant la porte de ta chambre à l'infirmerie.

_ Je suis désolé Ron mais ce n'est pas moi l'infirmière. Je n'y connais rien à la médecine. Si madame Pomfresh vous a refoulé à l'entrée, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison que je ne connais pas, puisque je dormais.

_ Mais nous, on aurait été à tes côtés pour te soutenir.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis alors même si vous n'êtes pas à moins de dix mètres de moi, je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour moi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est loin les uns des autres qu'on ne pense pas à ceux qui nous sont chers.

Ses amis parurent satisfaits par sa réponse. Ils le serrèrent dans leurs bras puis ils l'entraînèrent vers la grande salle pour aller déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin du premier chapitre ^^ Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'APAGCPMDEO je vous invite à aller découvrir sur le forum du même nom (sur fanfiction ^^) cette association ^^ Et pour les revieweur(e)s anonymes, je vous réponds sur mon forum (logé aussi sur fanfiction ^^) et oui je vais me répéter à chaque page XD

Je vous dis à vendredi prochain ^^ j'offrirais un chapitre supplémentaire les mardi pour vous récompenser de votre assiduité et si moi-même j'ai le temps de le faire ^^ c'est un cadeau donc ce n'est nullement acquis ... ^^

Bises

Yebbeka


	3. Ch 2 : Connaissances

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ^^ il y aura toujours le même deal pour un chapitre prochain mardi ^^ donc à vous les reviews ^^ non franchement c'est surtout que ça me permet de m'améliorer et de progresser ^^ Maintenant big dédicace à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis (ma fic ou moi^^) en alerte et pareillement pour les favoris ^^ et un grand merci (même si l'original est plus gros ^^) à toutes celles qui me reviewent ^^

Allez bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ch. 2 : Connaissances dans de meilleures conditions

Quelques semaines avaient passé depuis le réveil de Harry et ce dernier s'ennuyait dans cet univers où les célibataires n'étaient pas monnaie courante. Il avait effectué quelques recherches pour constater que les plus bougons et ceux de mauvais caractère vis-à-vis des autres étaient seuls. Il se demanda alors si il faisait partie de l'une de ces catégories. Il eut le plaisir de voir que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il s'était installé en retrait dans la bibliothèque. Les tables étaient toutes prises par des couples qui se bécotaient discrètement, selon eux. Il ne restait plus qu'une place loin de tout ce débordement affectif et elle se trouvait à côté de lui.

Des livres se posèrent sur la table. Surpris, Harry releva la tête et ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois. En effet le prince des Serpentards, Draco Malfoy, s'était assis à sa table. Celui-ci ne lui adressa pas une fois la parole, il se contentait de lire. Le brun respecta son silence et retourna dans sa lecture.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il entra dans la bibliothèque, la plupart des tables étaient prises par des couples, les autres par des élèves qui étaient rejetés par ce phénomène de couple. Il trouva finalement une place à la même table que la veille et avec le même camarade. Il hésita un instant puis il alla s'y installer. Le blond ne fit pas le moindre geste de négation, ce qui le rassura.

Au bout d'un moment, le brun posa son livre pour regarder celui qui lui faisait face. Non loin d'eux, un couple se caressait sous la table. Son esprit s'illumina. Comment se faisait-il que le jeune homme soit seul ? Sa moitié ne supporterait-elle pas le calme du lieu ? Ou bien l'aristocrate aurait réellement un caractère insupportable et à cause de cela les autres l'auraient repoussé ?

Draco souffla puis délaissa son livre pour prêter attention à Harry.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as, Potter ? Arrête de me regarder de la sorte.

_ Je me demandais seulement pourquoi le prince des Serpentard n'était jamais vu accompagné. Es-tu timide au point de ne pouvoir nous montrer ta conquête ?

_ Tu es bien curieux, Potter !

Il baissa la tête pour reprendre sa lecture. Harry n'aimait pas se faire ignorer et il avait très envie de connaître le pourquoi de cette solitude.

_ Aurais-tu peur de me révéler de quoi il en retourne réellement ?

Agacé, Draco se redressa.

_ Franchement, Potter, ça t'étonne tant que ça le fait que personne ne soit collé à moi dans le seul but de bien se faire voir ?

_ Euh...

_ Être avec une personne étouffante par ses sentiments, comme l'a été Pansy avant de se trouver quelqu'un, dépasse largement le seuil du supportable.

Harry posa sa tête sur la table mais ne détourna pas son regard de Draco ; il avait entre autre compris que le jeune homme était célibataire, malgré son évidente beauté. Il se sentait moins seul, tout à coup, dans cette école surchargée de couples.

_ Potter, redresse-toi et ne me regarde pas ainsi !

_ Pas envie, rechigna le brun toujours avachi sur la table, les yeux fixés sur l'autre.

_ On dirait une jeune fille ! C'est pathétique.

A ces mots, Harry se releva, outré. Il prit ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque sous le regard étonné du blond.

Les jours suivants, aucun des deux ne furent présents à la bibliothèque mais chacun des deux se plaignaient du nombre de couples, qui ne diminuait nullement.

Harry s'était décidé à retourner dans la bibliothèque à cause d'un devoir potion. Il se torturait l'esprit depuis tellement d'heures qu'il décida d'écrire les premières choses qu'il pensait être en rapport avec le sujet. Il avait écrit la moitié d'un parchemin lorsqu'une main désigna ce qu'il avait rédigé. Il sursauta et se retourna lentement pour voir qui était l'importun.

Draco se tenait devant lui, fièrement. Un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres fines. Le brun se renfrogna et décida de l'ignorer pour retourner à son devoir. Mais l'autre se rapprocha de lui.

_ C'est faux. Où as-tu eu ces informations erronées ?

Harry attrapa alors ses affaires pour les ranger et sortir de la salle. Il se savait médiocre en potion et il n'avait nullement besoin d'un blond arrogant pour le lui faire remarquer. Seulement, ce dernier saisit son bras et le fit se rasseoir.

_ Ne fais pas l'idiot, reste ici. Je vais t'aider à faire ce devoir.

_ Toi ? M'aider ? Ne te moque pas de moi. Pourquoi tu m'aiderais alors que tu m'as toujours rabaissé ?

_ Peut-être pour bien me faire voir, dit-il sournoisement. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'aider le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

_ T'es vraiment stupide si tu penses cela !

_ Je ne le pensais pas avant alors tu crois vraiment que maintenant, cela va être le cas ?

_ Arrête de te moquer de moi, répliqua Harry.

Draco attrapa l'autre par la taille et l'amena à se rasseoir. Il fut étonné par la taille fine d'Harry. Il ne le pensait pas aussi maigre. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il était plus grand que lui alors que les années passées, c'était le contraire : Harry avait été le plus grand. Il ne lui fit pas remarquer parce qu'il l'avait assez critiqué les années précédentes et qu'à cause du phénomène de couples, il se sentait seul. La compagnie du brun lui était, de plus, plutôt agréable. Ils commencèrent le devoir de potion en rectifiant les aberrations.

Bras dessus bras dessous, Ron et Hermione débarquèrent dans la Grande Salle. Devant eux, les quatre tables, qui accueillaient chacune une maison autrefois, rassemblaient désormais des élèves de toutes les maisons. Leur origine n'avait plus d'importance, seul leur amour comptait. Les deux tourtereaux cherchèrent des places libres. Ils furent heureux d'en trouver à côté de leur meilleur ami. Quand ils arrivèrent devant lui, le roux crut faire une crise cardiaque. Harry discutait amicalement avec leur ennemi de toujours, Draco Malfoy.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ? Que caches-tu derrière ce sourire machiavélique ? Questionna avec hargne Ron.

Draco le regarda surpris par cette soudaine agression. Comme quoi, même en étant fou amoureux, on pouvait être intolérant avec des oeillères incroyables.

_ Salut, Ron, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que vous devenez depuis ? Pas trop fatigués ? Rigola Harry.

Ron, penaud, s'installa à côté de Hermione qui s'était déjà assise et remplissait joyeusement son assiette. Draco avait regardé, amusé, Harry. Il était bien content que celui-ci ait contourné la haine du rouquin. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il se sentait plus libre de ses choix, et puis plus personne ne se préoccupait de lui. La seule préoccupation de la plupart des personnes était leur petit couple idyllique.

Après le devoir de potion, les deux jeunes hommes, anciennement ennemis, se revoyaient sans la moindre once de haine et discutaient joyeusement ensemble.

Ron, tout au long du repas, boudait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami s'amusait avec Malfoy alors qu'il avait souvent critiqué le blond et qu'il avait soutenu qu'il préparait de mauvais coups. Hermione lui fit remarquer que la guerre était finie, et que maintenant, on pouvait être libre de nos choix, de notre vie future, être simplement nous-mêmes.

Les journées suivantes, les deux anciennes Némésis se retrouvèrent à table et à la bibliothèque, et elles parlèrent sans aucune interruption. On aurait dit qu'elles essayaient de rattraper le temps perdu par la guerre.

Certaines personnes crurent qu'elles sortaient finalement ensemble et elles se mirent à les espionner. Leurs entreprises étaient facilement remarquables par ces deux héros de guerre, au point que ces espions en herbe entendirent lors d'une de leurs conversations que leurs proies se moquaient de leur piètre performance. Ennuyés, ils arrêtèrent leur carrière lamentable d'espionnage et ils assurèrent que les deux jeunes hommes étaient tout simplement devenus de très bons amis.

Néanmoins, Draco avait remarqué durant leurs entretiens que Harry avait changé, et plus le temps passait, plus il s'en rendait compte. Sa curiosité était croissante et le brun ne révélait strictement rien : il évitait le sujet.

Hermione demandait souvent quel était ce changement. Les mois passés à l'infirmerie sans que personne n'ait de nouvelles sur son état la rendait susceptible. Cependant le brun changeait de sujet ou s'enfuyait avec Draco, prétextant vouloir s'entraîner au Quidditch. La jeune femme fulminait alors parce que la compétition pour la coupe des quatre maisons n'était plus ardemment revendiquée, et par conséquent c'était une très mauvaise excuse.

Avec les deux amis de Draco et ceux de Harry, les deux princes de Poudlard faisaient souvent des matchs amicaux de Quidditch. Ils se déroulaient toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Harry, à cause de sa convalescence avait, au départ, eu beaucoup de mal à diriger son balai correctement. Même par la suite, sa position et ses manières dans les airs avaient été modifiées ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil avisé du blond, qui eut alors la certitude que quelque chose avait changé en lui.

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin du deuxième chapitre ^^ Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'APAGCPMDEO je vous invite à aller découvrir sur le forum du même nom (sur fanfiction ^^) cette association ^^ Et pour les revieweur(e)s anonymes, je vous réponds sur mon forum (logé aussi sur fanfiction ^^) et oui je vais me répéter à chaque page XD

Je vous dis à vendredi prochain ^^ j'offrirais un chapitre supplémentaire les mardi pour vous récompenser de votre assiduité et si moi-même j'ai le temps de le faire ^^ c'est un cadeau donc ce n'est nullement acquis ... ^^

Mouark là je me répète vraiment pour le coup ^^

Bises

Yebbeka


	4. Ch 3 : Découverte

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Tadaaaaa voici le chapitre 3 ^^ Je vous remercie à tous pour toutes ces reviews ^^ 12 ça fait vraiment trop plaisir sans compter toutes les mises en alertes et en favoris merciiiiiii !! Dans ce chapitre vous aurez un peu plus d'indice pour découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Harry ^^ j'espère que vous n'en serez pas déçu puisque c'est tout de même très souvent vu dans les fics ^^"

Allez bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ch. 3 : Découverte

Harry était seul dans un couloir. Il se baladait tranquillement dans l'espoir de savoir s'il devait ou non tout avouer à Hermione, puisque celle-ci savait que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Elle faisait tout son possible pour le connaître, ce terrible secret et il risquait à tout moment de tout dévoiler. Ce serait un soulagement, cependant si cela arrivait alors qu'il y avait foule, la nouvelle se propagerait comme la peste dans tout le château et il ne serait plus tranquille. Le monde est empli de commères disséminées un peu partout qui n'ont de cesse de découvrir la moindre faille chez les autres et malheureusement, l'école Poudlard ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Le silence du moment était enivrant. C'était vraiment très agréable.

Il s'installa sur le rebord d'un balcon. Le vent frais soufflait dans ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules désormais. Il ferma les yeux pour goûter à toute cette paix qui envoûtait son esprit.

Des bruits de pas le sortirent de sa transe. Il voulut se tourner pour savoir qui était l'importun mais des bras se refermèrent sur lui. Il fut tiré en arrière et ainsi descendit de la rambarde. Il crut tomber au sol mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La personne qui l'avait attrapé le tenait fermement contre lui. A ce contact, il comprit que c'était un homme. Il en rougit mais il se rappela qu'aucun, mis à part les trois professeurs, ne connaissait sa nouvelle condition.

Au cours de sa réflexion, les mains de l'inconnu se firent baladeuses. Elles tâtèrent son torse, s'arrêtèrent un moment au niveau de ses tétons. Elles étaient expertes et il se sentait défaillir sous cet élan. Elles descendirent alors plus bas. Quand elles arrivèrent au niveau du nombril, une alerte retentit dans sa tête. Il se débattit pour enfin réussir à se séparer du corps qui voulait le connaître, le découvrir. En se retournant, il eut la surprise de reconnaître Draco qui le détaillait avec avidité. Il en fut déstabilisé. Il s'était, certes, rapproché du blond depuis son réveil mais il n'avait pas pensé que celui-ci se montrerait aussi entreprenant. L'incompréhension se lisait dans son regard. Il pesta, puis voulut partir de cet endroit. Le Serpentard lui prit le bras :

_ Je finirai par découvrir ton secret, Harry !

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

_ Ne fais pas l'innocent, depuis ton réveil il y a beaucoup de changements en toi qui m'ont l'air très intéressants, souffla-t-il.

Harry rougit à cette remarque puis s'enfuit en direction de sa chambre, Draco en fut très surpris. Il avait pensé que le brun lui aurait répliqué. Sauf qu'il n'avait fait que rougir. Et c'était bien cela qui le troublait. Il avait même trouvé mignon son comportement de jeune fille. Il s'arrêta un moment sur cette idée et regarda ses mains. Il était de plus en plus troublé. C'était obligé que Harry cachait un terrible secret au point de ne tenir strictement personne au courant. Il voulait à tout prix le découvrir.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent se passèrent dans le calme et la bonne humeur.

Draco avait laissé Harry tranquille mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer dans la pénombre de mener son enquête.

Et justement, le brun se sentant plus libre, posait de nombreuses questions à Hermione et à Pansy qui paraissaient anodines. Seulement le blond se doutait bien qu'elles ne l'étaient pas et il essayait tant bien que mal d'agencer les indices qui s'offraient à lui.

Il voulait comprendre ce qui commençait à l'attirer en son ex-ennemi, puisque ce ne pouvait être qu'un changement radical pour qu'il soit désormais chamboulé.

A cause du phénomène de couple, Harry allait souvent à la bibliothèque et Draco l'accompagnait à chaque fois. Au bout d'un moment, Harry fermait son livre et se ruait soit à l'infirmerie soit dans le bureau du professeur de défense.

Draco commençait à en avoir marre d'être abandonné de la sorte. Il n'avait jamais supporté d'être ignoré. Et les agissements de Harry n'arrangeaient pas le fait qu'il voulait connaître son terrible secret.

Quant à Harry il était heureux que Draco ne révèle pas ses excursions à ses deux meilleurs amis. Finalement, il le trouvait plutôt sympathique. Comme quoi, la guerre pouvait modifier et malmener les coeurs des hommes.

Il appréciait ses visites chez le professeur Lupin, parce que celui-ci ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort. L'adulte le comprenait, par rapport aux deux autres femmes, puisque, dans sa condition de lycanthrope, il était lui aussi à part. Il l'aidait à retrouver son identité, à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve. Sauf que Harry le prenait plutôt bien, à son plus grand étonnement. Il avait longuement réfléchi et s'était finalement fait à cette idée. Cela surprenait Remus Lupin ; le jeune homme était parfaitement au courant de ce qui allait lui arriver après avoir vaincu le Lord Noir.

En effet, une prophétie existait. Elle énonçait distinctement le fait que la personne qui sortirait vainqueur du combat final subirait d'importants changements biologiques.

_ Harry, je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas déboussolé par ton nouvel état mais ne devrais-tu pas tenir au courant Hermione ou Ron ? Ils pourraient sûrement t'aider, demanda Lupin.

_ Non, Remus. Je ne peux pas leur dévoiler. Pas maintenant ! Comment me verraient-ils après, en le sachant ?

_ Ils sont tes meilleurs amis ! Ils comprendront forcément !

_ Mais je supporte très bien mon nouvel état, s'écria Harry.

_ Maintenant peut-être, mais lorsque cela se saura, comment réagiras-tu ?

_ Eh bien, à ce moment-là mes amis le sauront et seront à mes côtés !

_ Je l'espère pour toi mais pense-y tout de même.

Le jeune homme souffla et sortit de la pièce. Il alla directement à l'infirmerie où il avait rendez-vous avec l'infirmière pour un contrôle. Quand elle le vit rentrer, elle s'empressa de libérer une salle, pour être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle débuta ses examens. Harry se sentait gêné d'être autant observé, mesuré. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle le regarda tristement.

_ Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il m'arrive, donc ce n'est pas la peine d'être autant attristée, répliqua-t-il.

_ Je suis désolée, mais à chaque fois que je vous examine, votre corps a évolué et je ne peux rien y faire.

_ Empêcherez-vous un enfant de grandir, une jeune femme d'avoir de la poitrine, un ...

_ Vous savez bien que je ne le ferai pas, coupa-t-elle.

_ Alors, pourquoi voulez-vous m'empêcher d'évoluer ?

_ Mais tout simplement parce que vous n'étiez pas comme cela avant la bataille finale.

_ Vous oubliez qu'une prophétie a vu le jour alors que mes parents étaient encore vivants, et que, donc, j'ai été préparé depuis bien longtemps au changement qui se produit en moi. Je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose, c'est de m'aider à apprendre ce que je dois savoir. Vous savez très bien ce que cela fait alors enseignez-le moi au lieu de vouloir stopper un phénomène de la nature ! Je veux savoir pour mieux y faire face.

_ Je vois bien que vous êtes décidé. Je ne peux pas plus longtemps vous gêner, je ne peux pas m'opposer à quelque chose qui est prévu depuis des années. Vous avez gagné, Monsieur Potter. Je vais vous aider. Il faudra que vous continuiez à venir me voir pour vous expliquez au fur et à mesure les chamboulements qui apparaîtront peu à peu en vous.

_ Merci, madame Pomfresh.

Draco se recula de la porte. Lui et Hermione avaient raison : Harry avait bien subi un changement. Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre de préfet et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu'il avait entendu. Elle lui paraissait capitale pour comprendre le changement du brun.

Au bout d'un moment, le blond attrapa une feuille et y écrivit dessus ce qui l'avait interpellé dans la conversation.

« A chaque fois que je vous examine, votre corps a évolué. »

« Empêcherez-vous à une femme d'avoir de la poitrine. »

Cette remarque l'avait particulièrement choqué, parce qu'un homme n'est pas censé donner un exemple sur une femme, mais plus sur un homme puisqu'il connaît mieux ses modifications biologiques.

« Vous savez très bien ce que cela fait. »

Il avait du mal à comprendre. Qu'est-ce que l'infirmière était censée savoir que Harry ne connaissait pas ? Il avait encore beaucoup de lacunes en connaissance de magie, est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec cela ? Non, il aurait préféré poser ses questions au professeur de Défense, qu'il connaissait mieux que la femme.

Mais voilà que pouvait-elle savoir de plus que le professeur ? La question lui trottant dans la tête, il écrivit au milieu de la feuille :

'Qu'est-ce qu'une simple femme pouvait lui apprendre de plus que l'homme loup ?'

Il fut interpellé par sa propre question mais il n'en fit pas plus de cas. Il chercha les différences entres les deux adultes, puisqu'il était certain que le brun ne se pencherait pas vers des bouquins mais plutôt vers des personnes. Seulement, la femme était proche des malades, avec une très bonne connaissance de médicomagie, alors que l'homme était très cultivé, beaucoup plus que l'infirmière et il n'avait pas de domaine de prédilection.

Il souffla d'exaspération. C'était bien compliqué. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas dire ce qui lui arrivait tout simplement ?

Il prit sa feuille en main et la relut une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux se déplaçaient sans vraiment suivre l'ordre dans lequel il avait écrit. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Surpris, il posa avec force le papier et se redressa sur son siège. Sa solution était logique maintenant qu'il y pensait. Désormais, il devrait se renseigner de lui-même auprès des deux adultes concernés et analyser encore plus Harry. Il sourit, heureux de sa découverte, et partit en direction des cuisines pour féliciter son esprit logique.

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ^^

Je réponds toujours aux reviews anonymes sur mon forum (qui est toujours logé sur fanfiction XD)

Je vous dis à vendredi prochain ^^ j'offrirais un chapitre supplémentaire les mardi pour vous récompenser de votre assiduité et si moi-même j'ai le temps de le faire ^^ c'est un cadeau donc ce n'est nullement acquis ... ^^

J'espère que vous serez toujours autant au rendez-vous ^^ de toute manière je ne vous oblige à rien ^^ je ne fais que vous récompensez au final XD

Bises

Yebbeka


	5. Ch 4 : Attirance

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Hop là ! Voilà le chapitre 4 ^^ Encore quelques petits indices dans ce chapitre avec un avancement de l'histoire^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Allez bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ch. 4 : Attirance

Harry Potter était vraiment splendide. Sa victoire sur Voldemort l'avait libéré. Il se sentait enfin lui-même et autonome. Désormais, il avançait d'une démarche souple, fluide et élégante. Rien à voir avec celle d'autrefois. Draco Malfoy, son ancien ennemi et nouvel ami, l'avait parfaitement remarqué. Il pensait même que sa façon de voler sur un balai était beaucoup plus précise et que son nouveau maintien l'avait aidé à améliorer sa technique.

Tout le monde savait que le Sauveur était célibataire, et tous ceux qui n'étaient pas en couple le convoitaient secrètement. Or la présence du prince de Serpentard empêchait toute tentative. Certes, il y avait eu quelques personnes qui avaient fait leur demande mais à chaque fois, il leur avait répondu que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de la guerre. Ils étaient repartis penauds et, peu à peu, ils avaient fait propager la nouvelle que le prince des Gryffondor ne voulait pas être en couple.

Les deux princes de Poudlard s'étaient installés à leur table privilégiée. Privilégiée, car elle était isolée des couples et que tout le monde la leur laissait sans discuter, comme si c'était normal. Des livres, ouverts à différentes pages, étaient éparpillés sur la table autour des parchemins. Ils travaillaient depuis plus d'une heure sur un sujet de défense contre les forces du mal. Il s'agissait d'établir la liste des êtres vivants solitaires, humains ou animaux, avec leurs caractéristiques propres.

Le blond regardait le brun piocher des informations dans un livre puis les écrire à sa manière sur son parchemin. Il était forcé de constater qu'il s'en sortait mieux dans cette manière qu'en potion. Il retourna dans son propre devoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il releva la tête ne pouvant s'en empêcher et contempla son camarade. Celui-ci paraissait très enthousiaste sur le sujet : il écrivait sans s'interrompre. Ses yeux dévièrent vers ces mains légèrement hâlées ; le Sauveur avait repris des couleurs rapidement. Puis il fixa l'écriture. Elle était un peu penchée vers la droite mais suivait une ligne horizontale invisible. Il fut étonné de réussir à le relire aisément. Son changement avait donc été aussi bénéfique pour son écriture.

_ Draco ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu veux que je t'aide ?

L'interpellé releva la tête, surpris pour fixer son camarade. L'intensité des yeux verts le fit défaillir. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il se permettait des choses qu'il ne faisait pas autrefois. La guerre l'avait changé lui aussi, mais pas dans les mêmes proportions que celui qui lui faisait face, alors était-il possible que ses sentiments aient été complètement chamboulés ?

Il avait baissé la tête pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Harry se leva alors, rangea ses affaires de façon approximative.

_ Tu t'en vas déjà ? Lui demanda Draco.

_ Non, pas encore !

Il lui sourit et déplaça sa chaise de sorte qu'il soit à côté de lui et non plus en face.

_ Je vais t'aider puisque tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide.

_ Mais ... Tenta-t-il de répliquer.

_ Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu m'aides bien en potion alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais t'aider en défense.

Draco baissa les armes et accepta l'aide proposée.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur son devoir. La proximité du corps du brun l'avait émoustillé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Quand il fut seul dans sa chambre, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide, mais au moment où il allait tourner le bouton il changea d'avis et tourna celui d'eau chaude aussi.

L'eau tiède, tendant vers le chaud, coulait sur son corps et dans ses cheveux. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la bibliothèque.

Il avait toujours été, plus ou moins, attiré par le physique du brun mais maintenant il imaginait sans peine les courbes généreuses qu'il essayait de dissimuler sous ses vêtements. Il débuta des va-et-vient lascifs et agréables. Il soupira et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il comprenait facilement qu'il désirait le brun.

Depuis longtemps, il avait appris à ne pas se voiler l'esprit face à ses sentiments et à ses désirs. Pourtant, il savait que quelque chose d'autre le chamboulait.

Il avait regardé Harry travailler. Il le protégeait des célibataires trop entreprenants. Et surtout, il connaissait son secret, du moins il le supposait et ne l'embêtait pas avec : au contraire, il le soutenait de façon détournée.

Il errait à présent dans les couloirs. Il était complètement dans ses pensées. Il analysait ses sentiments. Il trouvait que son attirance pour le brun était trop forte pour qu'il la néglige, qui plus est, elle n'était pas que physique.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il croisa la personne qui hantait son esprit.

_ Ah ! Draco tu tombes bien, je te cherchais !

Face au silence qui lui répondait, Harry comprit que le blond avait la tête ailleurs.

_ Euh Dray ?! Je pourrais te parler ?

Il n'eut toujours aucune réponse. Angoissé, il attrapa le bras de Draco pour que celui-ci le remarque.

_ Draco ? Ça va ?

Cependant, le Serpentard, par réflexe, s'arrêta et tira son bras à lui. Sous le choc, Harry se retrouva contre lui puis tomba au sol.

Draco sortit alors de sa réflexion et comprit en un instant ce qu'il se passait. Il se pencha sur Harry toujours au sol.

_ Euh ... Harry ! Excuse-moi ! Je ...

Il s'arrêta dans ses excuses remarquant que l'autre ne lui répondait toujours pas.

_ Harry ! Harry ! Réponds-moi !

La réponse qu'il eut ne lui fit pas plaisir : le silence !

_ Et merde !

Il souleva le brun et fut étonné de sa légèreté. Il le trouvait magnifique. Il déposa un baiser apaisant sur son front et il l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ^^

Je réponds toujours aux reviews anonymes sur mon forum (qui est toujours logé sur fanfiction XD)

Je vous dis à vendredi prochain ^^ j'offrirais un chapitre supplémentaire les mardi pour vous récompenser de votre assiduité et si moi-même j'ai le temps de le faire ^^ c'est un cadeau donc ce n'est nullement acquis ... ^^

J'espère que vous serez toujours autant au rendez-vous ^^ de toute manière je ne vous oblige à rien ^^ je ne fais que vous récompensez au final XD

Bon ben ce que j'avais dit résume assez bien la situation donc je laisse la même chose XD Bon courage à tous ceux qui passent le bac ou tout autre exam en ce moment !

Bises

Yebbeka


	6. Ch 5 : Révélations

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Hop là ! Voilà le chapitre 5 ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Il n'y a pas eu de chapitre mardi parce que j'ai été un peu prise par le temps.

Allez bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ch. 5 : Révélations

Quand l'infirmière les vit rentrer dans son sanctuaire, elle se jeta sur eux, pressant Draco de questions. Celui-ci ne comprit pas le flot de paroles qui lui tombaient dessus et lui raconta, tout simplement, ce qu'il s'était passé. L'infirmière parut réfléchir.

_ Je le pose où ?

Aux quelques mots du blond, elle eut un léger sursaut. Elle examina les alentours, puis les entraîna dans une salle annexe.

Après avoir déposé Harry sur le lit, il s'assit sur la chaise à côté et posa sa tête entre ses mains. L'infirmière ne prêta pas attention à lui. Elle commença ses analyses, puis se rua dans son armoire.

_ Êtes-vous au courant ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

_ De quoi ? Je suis au courant de certaines choses, mais cela dépend de ce dont vous parlez !

_ Je sais de source sûre que miss Granger et monsieur Weasley ne sont pas au courant. Mais vous, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Je parle de ce qui est arrivé quand monsieur Potter était dans le coma.

Elle jaugea un instant le Serpentard puis déposa sur la tale de chevet une bassine qu'elle remplit d'eau. Il resta silencieux un moment, puis il décida d'être honnête.

_ Je sais qu'il s'est produit des changements en lui et qu'ils continuent à opérer.

_ Intéressant ! Et quels types de changement ?

_ N'est-ce pas vous qui avez surveillé son état ?

_ Bien sûr, mais j'aimerais vous l'entendre dire. Je n'ai aucunement le droit de vous le révéler.

Il soupira de dépit et regarda le Gryffondor allongé comme s'l cherchait à savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

_ D'après mes déductions, il se transforme en fille...

Un silence pesant suivit sa réponse.

_ Eh bien ! C'est une nouvelle intéressante. Il est étrange que vous n'ayez pas fait courir le bruit.

_ Je...

_ Non, ne vous justifiez pas ! Si vous ne l'avez pas fait, il doit y avoir une bonne raison que je ne veux pas connaître ! Je peux donc vous faire confiance. J'ai d'autres patients à soigner, vous allez vous occuper de monsieur Potter !

Sans attendre, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle se retourna néanmoins au dernier moment pour lui déclarer :

_ Ah ! J'oubliais ! Ses modifications morphologiques sont terminées !

Le Serpentard resta interdit un moment, fixant la porte fermée. Puis il se leva et trempa dans la bassine un linge, qu'il essora ensuite. Avec, il rafraîchit le visage de l'endormi. Il renouvela son manège quelques fois de plus. Il posa une main apaisante sur la joue légèrement rosie par l'eau froide.

Avec un soupir, il déboutonna la chemise. A la vue des bandages entourant le torse du brun, il hésita. C'était une chose de savoir, mais c'en était une autre de le constater. Devait-il continuer ?

Il soupira à nouveau. Il le prit dans ses bras et passa une main dans son dos. Il commença à défaire les bandages.

Quand les bandages furent enlevés, il put voir le rythme régulier de la respiration du Gryffondor. Ses yeux remontèrent sur la généreuse poitrine et il détourna vivement la tête, le rouge aux joues.

Il avait très bien deviné les courbes qui se dessinaient sous les vêtements. Grâce à toutes ses conquêtes, il connaissait bien le corps féminin, tout comme les corps masculins, et cela faisait longtemps que cette vue ne lui faisait plus rien. Un corps, bien qu'il soit beau, n'était qu'un corps parmi tant d'autres. Et pourtant, il vibrait devant celui de Harry. Était-ce parce qu'il s'était transformé ? Non. Quel que soit son apparence, il l'attirait.

Des mouvements précipités le tirèrent de sa réflexion. Il tourna vivement la tête et vit Harry se couvrir frénétiquement des draps. Il sourit face à la situation.

_ Harry ! Calme-toi !

_ Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et dans cette tenue en plus ? Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Calme-toi !

_ Non ! Réponds-moi !

_ Tu ressembles à une vierge effarouchée en te comportant ainsi !

Il reçut alors un regard noir.

_ Tu t'es évanoui en tombant au sol tout à l'heure alors je t'ai amené à l'infirmerie. J'ai deviné tes changements il y a quelques jours. Je l'ai avoué à Pomfresh, et elle m'a comme obligé à m'occuper de toi.

Un silence pesant suivit ses réponses. Harry fixait, perplexe, les bandages.

_ Harry. Je n'ai pas l'intention de propager la nouvelle. Il n'y a que toi qui décides. Mais... Je crois que je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié.

_ Pourquoi as-tu enlevé mes bandages ?

Il les attrapa et essaya de les remettre. Draco les lui arracha des mains.

_ Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Ça t'empêche de respirer.

_ Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ! Rends-les-moi !

Harry essaya de les récupérer. Il se retrouva collé contre le torse de l'autre. Ils rougirent à ce contact mais aucun ne protesta.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry arrêta de quémander les bandages et se cala dans les bras de Draco.

_ Ma condition te choque ?

Face à cette question, le Serpentard resserra leur étreinte.

_ Non, parce que je l'avais deviné et que j'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée.

_ Tu n'as vraiment pas l'intention de révéler mon secret ?

_ C'est désormais notre secret.

Il embrassa le front du Sauveur qui rougit, puis il attrapa la chemise sur le lit pour le recouvrir.

L'infirmière rentra alors dans la pièce.

_ Monsieur Potter, vous revoilà parmi nous !

_ Madame Pomfresh, je vous en prie ne m'appeler pas comme ça !

_ Et comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle ?

_ Harry, simplement. C'est ce que font les professeurs McGonagall et Lupin.

_ Bien... alors Harry... votre transformation est terminée. Votre métabolisme ne changera plus. Si vous avez le moindre problème vous pourrez toujours venir me voir.

Et elle sortit de la pièce. Harry se retourna vers son camarade :

_ Je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire.

_ Oui. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit adéquat.

_ Viens dans ma chambre, répondit simplement le brun.

_ Hein ?

_ Ne fais pas cette tête choquée ! Ma chambre est insonorisée. On ne risque pas d'avoir des fuites.

_ ...

_ ...

_ ... (1)

_ Mais non, idiot ! C'est pour parler qu'on va dans ma chambre ! Seulement pour parler.

_ C'est bon, t'énerve pas !

Ils s'en allèrent joyeusement hors de l'infirmerie.

Quand ils furent dans la chambre, le blond fut étonné de la voir rangée.

_ Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le rangement.

_ Je n'aime pas ça, mais à cause de mon changement je suis obligé de le faire ! Imagine, si quelqu'un rentre en trombe dans ma chambre et qu'il tombe sur des sous-vêtements féminins !

_ Il croira que le Sauveur passe du bon temps !

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises !

_ T'inquiète pas, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire !

Il rejoignit Harry qui s'était assis sur le canapé.

_ Ça doit être difficile pour toi de devoir agir en fonction de ton secret.

_ Je ne veux pas faire de scandale.

_ Harry, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plaît !

Il lui prit la main pour l'encourager à parler.

_ A ma naissance, une prophétie a vu le jour. Celle-ci est complètement différente de celle que tu connais et qui déclare que je dois battre Voldemort. Non, celle dont je parle est une prophétie qui est restée inconnue de longues années, à part pour la personne concernée.

Un silence s'en suivit.

_ Harry, je t'écoute ! Je ne vais pas te couper la parole.

_ Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude. Ron et Hermione ne peuvent empêcher leur surprise de s'exprimer et les professeurs veulent toujours me montrer que j'ai un raisonnement faux.

_ C'est pas exactement cela. Ils veulent surtout que leur point de vue soit dominant. Tu es tellement important dans la société sorcière qu'ils souhaitent rappeler qu'ils sont plus vieux et, qu'à cause de cela, ils en connaissent plus sur la vie. Allez, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela et continue à me raconter.

_ Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de savoir tout ce qui m'arrive ?  
_ Je peux mieux te comprendre, te connaître et ainsi t'aider. C'est cela que je souhaite : t'aider et te soutenir.  
_ Merci Draco mais peut-être que tu auras beaucoup trop de difficulté. Il n'y a qu'à voir les professeurs Lupin et McGonagall, sans oublier madame Pomfresh.  
_ Mais eux sont des adultes alors que moi je suis un élève, et proche de toi.

Il se rapprocha de lui, de sorte qu'une dizaine de centimètres les séparer maintenant. Harry, gêné, baissa la tête et fixa leurs mains encore liées.

_ Cette prophétie, il n'y avait que mes parents qui la connaissaient. Ils l'ont révélée à mon parrain avant de mourir, qui, lui-même, l'a racontée à Remus. Ça a beaucoup aidé lorsque j'étais dans le coma qu'il la connaisse d'ailleurs.

Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais il était insondable.

_ Je préférerais que tu sois plus démonstratif. Nous sommes amis maintenant...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens comme pour avoir confirmation. Un sourire narquois naquit sur le visage du blond qui se pencha pour lui murmurer :

_ N'en doute pas !

Le brun rougit face à ce comportement inattendu.

_ Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis.

Harry devint encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était. Il détourna vivement la tête. Draco était fier des sentiments qu'il faisait naître en son ancienne Némésis.

_ Je... La prophétie dit que lorsque la bataille finale prendra fin, le vainqueur verra sa morphologie transformée en son opposé. Je ne sais plus la suite parce que je l'ai connu d'après un parchemin que mes parents m'avaient dédié. A mes dix ans, la feuille sur laquelle mes parents avaient écrit la prophétie révéla son message. Je ne sais pas si je suis très clair, mais pour faire bref, il y avait avant un simple dessin dessus et à mes dix ans le message prophétique est apparu. J'étais le seul à pouvoir le lire. C'est donc un secret très important pour moi. La suite de la prophétie expliquait que je devais ni plus ni moins changer de sexe.

A la fin de son explication, le Gryffondor se leva et s'approcha de son bureau.

_ Tu peux me faire confiance, Harry. Je n'en parlerai à personne. Et puis, moi aussi je peux t'apprendre des choses, il n'y a pas que les professeurs, Hermione et Pansy.

Les deux élèves se fixèrent dans les yeux un moment. Tous les deux jugeaient de ce qu'ils devaient faire.

_ Je ne veux pas révéler aux autres ma condition aussi directement qu'avec toi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne dirai rien.

Harry pour le remercier, l'embrassa sur la joue. Le blond fut surpris et détourna la tête pour cacher sa gêne.

_ Au fait, pourquoi tu me cherchais tout à l'heure ?

_ Aaaaaahhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ J'ai oublié ! Oh non, quelle catastrophe !

_ Harry, explique-moi !

_ C'était pour te dire que le professeur Lupin voulait te parler d'urgence !

_ Et merde ! Accompagne-moi ! Tu me donneras une excuse !

_ Hum, d'accord !

Le Serpentard prit l'autre par la main et ils sortirent de la chambre en direction du bureau du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

* * *

(1) ndb : MDR !!! À quoi il pense ? ^^

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ^^

Je réponds toujours aux reviews anonymes sur mon forum (qui est toujours logé sur fanfiction XD)

Je vous dis à vendredi prochain ^^ j'offrirais un chapitre supplémentaire les mardi pour vous récompenser de votre assiduité et si moi-même j'ai le temps de le faire ^^ c'est un cadeau donc ce n'est nullement acquis ... ^^

J'espère que vous serez toujours autant au rendez-vous ^^ de toute manière je ne vous oblige à rien ^^ je ne fais que vous récompensez au final XD

Bon ben ce que j'avais dit résume assez bien la situation donc je laisse la même chose XD

Bises

Yebbeka


	7. Ch 6 : Règles douloureuses

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Tadammmmmm voilà le chapitre 6 en avant-première XD J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le début sachant que vous connaissez enfin le secret de notre Ryry international ^^ et d'ailleurs je commence à employer le féminin dès ce chapitre pour parler de lui/elle ^^

Allez bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ch. 6 : Règles douloureuses

Harry avoua directement à l'adulte que Draco était désormais au courant de son nouveau métabolisme. Ce dernier fut stupéfait et prit même un peu peur face au débordement de joie des deux autres.  
Le blond demanda au professeur ce qu'il voulait de lui au départ.  
_ J'aimerais que tu aides Harry.  
_ Je lui ai déjà proposé mon aide.  
_ Il faudrait que vous fassiez des recherches pour cacher aux yeux des autres les formes de Harry.  
_ C'est ce que vous souhaitiez me demander depuis le début ?  
_ Oui. Comme vous avez pu, tous les deux, le constater, les bandages qu'utilise Harry ne l'aide pas, au contraire ils l'empêchent de respirer convenablement.  
_ Attendez, s'exclama le brun. Tu veux insinuer que tu aurais révélé à Draco ma condition sans mon accord ?  
_ Harry calme-toi ! Je le pense assez intelligent pour qu'il te comprenne, et tu as besoin d'aide.  
_ Mais, je ne voulais pas que quelque un d'autre le sache !  
_ Je le sais très bien, Harry. Je ne lui aurais pas dit, je lui aurais seulement demandé de te surveiller au cas où tu t'effondrerais.  
_ J'en ai marre que vous tous, vous décidiez à ma place. Je ne suis plus un gosse !  
Harry sortit de la pièce en trombe, énervé.  
_ Excusez-moi, professeur, mais je dois le rattraper et lui faire entendre raison.  
_ Bien sûr, Draco. Je compte sur toi.  
Draco rattrapa Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Ils s'en allèrent dans le parc. Le brun se laissa aller, et pleura dans les bras de l'autre de frustration.  
_ Il faudrait que ce comportement ne m'arrive plus, déclara Harry, redevenu calme.  
_ De quoi tu parles ?  
_ Et bien, de me laisser aller dans tes bras.  
_ Mais si tu l'as fait, c'est que tu en avais besoin.  
_ Je ne le nie pas. C'est seulement que ce n'est pas très masculin et ...  
_ Et tu ne veux pas que l'on sache que tu es devenu une fille. Je le sais et le comprends, continua Draco. C'est étonnant que tu aies acquis un comportement féminin en aussi peu de temps.  
_ Ah bon ? Tu trouves ? Je n'y ai pas fait attention. J'agis en fonction de ce que j'éprouve uniquement.  
L'automne se ressentait beaucoup en ce début de novembre. Les deux princes de Poudlard se trouvaient dans le parc et jouaient avec les feuilles mortes.  
Draco couvait Harry du regard. Il avait réussi, jusqu'à présent, à la soutenir et il avait même trouvé un charme pour cacher les jolies formes de la nouvelle jeune femme. Il avait été le seul à pouvoir l'admirer dans toute la splendeur que lui offrait son récent statut. Il lui avait même avoué sans la moindre gêne qu'il n'avait pas perdu au change : la brune avait été un bel homme mais maintenant elle était une beauté exceptionnelle.  
Le blond adorait la taquiner. Il ne pouvait plus être loin d'elle. Il était devenu dépendant et il ne pouvait plus changer son état. Il comprit stoïquement qu'il était tombé amoureux de son ancienne Némésis.  
Il reçut, tout à coup, des feuilles d'un rouge pétant sur lui. Harry explosa de rire. Il se débarrassa tranquillement des matières mortes puis s'avança vers l'autre. Celle-ci allait courir mais elle se plia en deux.  
_ Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Si c'est pour m'amadouer, tu le regretteras, dit-il gentiment.  
_ Non... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive... J'ai mal, répondit-elle avec difficulté.  
_ Où as-tu mal ?  
_ Là... C'est arrivé d'un coup !  
Elle désigna le bas de son ventre et, très vite, s'accroupit ses bras entourant son bassin comme pour atténuer la douleur.  
_ Je t'amène à l'infirmerie, déclara Draco qui se penchait pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
_ Tu crois que c'est à cause de ma transformation ?  
_ Ma belle, ce serait étrange que ce soit cela, tu n'as eu aucun problème depuis un mois.  
_ Ça fait peut-être un mois que ma transformation est complètement terminée, mais il peut y avoir des effets secondaires, non ?  
_ Non, ce n'est pas possible, c'était une prophétie au départ...  
_ Alors je n'irai pas à l'infirmerie même si je souffre.  
_ Je t'amène au moins aux toilettes.  
_ Hein ? Mais je ne peux pas aller aux toilettes des garçons ni dans celles des filles. Donc, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave !  
Elle essaya de se lever mais une nouvelle vague de douleur la traversa. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et il partit vers le château.  
_ Non, ne m'y amène pas comme ça ! Ils vont tous se poser des questions.  
_ Je t'amène dans ma chambre personnelle, elle est plus proche que la tienne, et puis le premier qui l'ouvre goûtera à ma vengeance.  
Rassurée, elle se cala dans ses bras et serra les dents pour ne pas céder à la douleur.  
Sur le trajet, il n'y eut personne qui les vit passer.  
Draco se dirigea directement vers sa salle de bain. Il déposa Harry sur les toilettes et sortit de la pièce.  
Dix minutes étaient passées et Harry n'était toujours pas sortie de la salle de bain. Le blond commença à s'inquiéter. Il toqua à la porte.  
_ Harry, ça va ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?  
Il n'eut droit à aucune réponse, ce qui finit de l'inquiéter. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et pénétra dans la pièce. Une vision de déchéance s'offrit à lui.  
Harry était, pantalon baissé, assise sur les toilettes. Elle pointait son bassin de sa baguette et murmurait « Episkei ». Son visage était en pleurs.  
Draco soupira, ce qu'il redoutait se déroulait sous ses yeux. L'infirmière ne s'était pas trompée, un mois plus tôt, la transformation de Harry était terminée. Ce qui se passait était totalement normal : comme toutes les jeunes femmes, Harry avait ses règles. Elle était effrayée par la preuve existentielle de sa transformation. Maintenant, elle aurait voulu faire demi-tour mais ce n'était plus possible. Elle devrait affronter cette étape chaque mois.  
Draco s'approcha d'elle pour lui redonner du courage. Il ne pouvait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait mais il se doutait qu'elle souffrait physiquement et moralement. Il serait présent, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à ses côtés pour l'aider et la soutenir.  
_ Harry, calme-toi !  
_ C'est horrible, Draco ! Je suis devenue un monstre ! (1)  
_ Non, ma belle, non ! Tu n'es pas un monstre, lui répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. C'est tout à fait normal. Je vais aller voir l'infirmière pour qu'elle te donne ce dont tu as besoin.  
_ Je ne pourrais jamais supporter la douleur tous les mois pendant des jours et des jours ! (2)  
_ Si, ma belle ! Sept jours dans un mois, ce n'est rien.  
_ Mais ça fait mal, Draco.  
_ Je te crois, rassure-toi, lui murmura-t-il. Mais pense à toutes les femmes qui sont dans le même cas que toi, ainsi que celles qui y sont déjà passées et celles qui y passeront. (3) Il faut que tu sois courageuse et que tu supportes cet état passager en silence, comme elles. Et puis si jamais c'est vraiment trop douloureux, il doit exister un anti-douleur que tu pourras prendre.  
Harry renifla peu élégamment et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre.  
_ Merci, Draco ! Merci d'être à mes côtés.  
_ Je vais devoir te laisser pour aller voir l'infirmière. Surtout reste ici et ne fais pas de bêtises.  
_ Pff ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je t'embête assez, je trouve. Je le savais que ça m'arriverait mais j'espérais y échapper puisque je ne suis une femme qu'à cause d'une prophétie. J'aurais dû mieux prévoir et me faire à l'idée.  
_ Le principal c'est que tu l'acceptes maintenant. Et ça ne m'embête pas de t'aider... Et puis, je l'ai promis au professeur Lupin.  
Il sourit devant l'air surpris de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa sur le front et partit en direction de l'infirmerie.  
Après quelques difficultés avec l'infirmière, il réussit à avoir ce qu'il souhaitait. Il se dépêcha de retourner auprès de Harry.  
Tout heureux de son exploit, il entra dans la salle de bain sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte. Il fut stoppé par la vision de Harry sortant de la douche, toute ruisselante. La jeune femme se cacha derrière le rideau de douche et il se retourna, rouge de gêne.  
_ Excuse-moi ... J'ai oublié de frapper, bredouilla-t-il.  
_ Ce n'est rien ... Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis comme tu mettais du temps, j'ai pensé que...  
Un silence incommodant s'installa.  
_ Dis, tu aurais une serviette pour que je puisse me sécher ?  
_ Ah oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi.  
Il agita sa baguette magique et une serviette vert foncé sortit d'un placard pour léviter jusqu'à Harry.  
Elle se saisit de la serviette et s'en entoura le corps. Elle s'approcha, ensuite, du blond toujours de dos. Elle lui prit la main.  
_ Merci ... Quel est donc ce matériel ?  
_ Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant. Il faudra que tu ailes voir l'infirmière pour avoir plus d'informations ... Je vais te laisser seule.  
Il sortit de la pièce rapidement. La jeune femme avait un sourire heureux sur le visage. Finalement, elle avait eu raison de faire confiance au blond.  
Elle avait trouvé, en son ancienne Némésis, un soutien non négligeable.  
Un mois passa et Hermione se demandait ce qui pouvait lier Harry et Draco de la sorte. Elle s'approcha d'eux en silence parce qu'ils étaient en conversation. Une fois qu'elle fut assez proche, elle vit Harry avec une potion anti-douleur dans la main. Vu la couleur de la potion et la forme de sa fiole, elle comprit qu'elle provenait de l'infirmerie.  
_ Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?  
Les deux jeunes « hommes », surpris, se retournèrent. Hermione profita de cet état d'étonnement pour prendre la potion des mains de son ami.  
_ Pourquoi as-tu pris une potion à l'infirmerie ? Tu voulais faire une farce, c'est ça ? Ces potions ne sont pas faites pour les hommes alors ne me dis pas que c'est pour toi ! Franchement, c'est du n'importe quoi ! Si tu souffres d'une quelconque douleur, il faut que tu en parles à madame Pomfresh et non pas te servir sans son avis ! En plus, Draco, je te croyais doué en potion. Tu aurais dû le savoir. Et si jamais cette bavure était faite exprès pour rendre Harry stérile, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !  
Après son monologue, la jeune femme s'en alla en direction de l'infirmerie. Les deux amis se regardèrent un instant.  
_ Au moins, tu es sure qu'elle ne connaît pas ton secret.  
_ C'est pas drôle, Dray. Maintenant je n'ai plus ma potion et je ne peux plus aller voir madame Pomfresh sinon elle va me faire une de ses leçons barbantes. J'en ai marre de devoir aller à l'infirmerie, elle ne m'apporte plus rien.  
_ Tu exagères, Harry. C'est la seule des deux femmes à qui tu peux demander des conseils.  
_ Mais j'en ai assez de devoir y aller toutes les semaines. Ce n'est pas toi qui dois te faire ausculter sous toutes les coutures. Ça fait deux mois maintenant que c'est terminé, alors elle devrait me laisser en paix.  
_ Peut-être qu'elle s'inquiète parce que c'est la première fois qu'elle voit ce phénomène se produire du début à la fin.  
_ Mouais ... Ah, au fait, tu savais que la potion anti-douleur rendait stérile ?  
_ Oui, cette potion-ci rend les hommes stériles parce qu'elle est uniquement réservée aux femmes quand elles ont leurs règles.  
_ Mais une femme ne va pas le devenir ?  
_ Non, ma belle, une femme ne peut le devenir, même toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas !  
_ Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ainsi ?  
_ Euh, je ne sais pas trop. Ça m'a pris un jour et tu ne n'as rien dit contre alors j'ai continué.  
_ Bon, alors je te le dis maintenant, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! En plus ça doit rendre les gens soupçonneux.  
_ Rooh, ils doivent juste se dire que c'est toi le dominé dans le couple.  
_ Mais nous ne sommes pas un couple, juste de très bons amis.  
Un éclair de tristesse passa, rapidement, dans les yeux du blond.  
_ Alors je vais te trouver un prénom qui t'ira mieux que Harry.  
_ Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Je l'aime bien mon prénom.  
_ Il est trop masculin à mon goût.  
_ Alors tu n'as qu'à le prononcer à la française comme Fleur.  
_ Ary ?! Ah non, je n'aime pas du tout cette prononciation. Et puis ça ferait encore plus bizarre que lorsque je t'appelle 'ma belle'.  
_ Si tu en trouves un , il faudra qu'il ressemble à Harry sinon je l'accepterai pas.  
_ Tu deviens difficile, tu sais !  
_ Normal, je commence à souffrir. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à Hermione ?!  
_ Allez, je t'embarque dans ma chambre, je dois bien avoir une potion anti-douleur classique. Ne fais pas cette tête, il n'y aura aucun effet inverse.  
_ J'ai le droit de me méfier, tu ne m'avais rien dit pour l'autre.  
_ Il y avait écrit potion anti-douleur uniquement pour les femmes. Tu aurais pu le deviner ou interroger quelqu'un à ce sujet.  
Harry bouda pour la forme et se fit entraîner par Draco jusqu'à la chambre de préfet de celui-ci.

* * *

(1) ndb : HEY HO ! Nda : désolée je sais, ça choque ce qu'elle dit mais bon c'était un mec au départ...

(2) ndb : Et si... C'est dur la vie hein ? Niark !

(3) ndb : oui, pense-y ! Nda : c'est clair ! Au fait, je veux le même Draco qui me rassure quand je vais pas bien ^^

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ^^

Harry devient une femme à part entière ^^ donc j'espère que ça vous plait ^^ et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus ^^'

Je réponds toujours aux reviews anonymes sur mon forum (qui est toujours logé sur fanfiction XD)

Je vous dis à vendredi prochain ^^ j'offrirais un chapitre supplémentaire les mardi pour vous récompenser de votre assiduité et si moi-même j'ai le temps de le faire ^^ c'est un cadeau donc ce n'est nullement acquis ... ^^

J'espère que vous serez toujours autant au rendez-vous ^^ de toute manière je ne vous oblige à rien ^^ je ne fais que vous récompensez au final XD

Bon ben ce que j'avais dit résume assez bien la situation donc je laisse la même chose XD

Bises

Yebbeka


	8. Ch 7 : Prise de conscience

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Et voilà le chapitre 7 ! Yesss ! XD Harry est enfin devenue une femme à part entière mais la fic n'est pas pour autant terminée ^^ le titre est bien curiosité et découverte donc les persos ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise XD Et bien maintenant que vous connaissez le secret de Ryry, il y a une fic qui traite du même sujet à peu près et qui a commencé d'être parue au moment où j'entamais l'écriture de mon troisième ou quatrième chapitre (je ne sais plus trop ... ça remonte à tout de même à un an '-.- ). Je vous la conseille grandement si vous ne la connaissez pas, elle s'appelle L'épreuve d'Altérité et est écrite par Angedescieux qui reprend le même couple que moi d'ailleurs ^^ Elle est certes toujours en cours de parution mais moi je la trouve fort intéressante et plutôt amusante quant au passé de Dumbledore et de Lucius mdr !!

Allez bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ch. 7 : Prise de conscience

_ Arina, j'ai froid, rentrons !  
_ Tu as qu'à y aller, toi ! Moi, je veux encore jouer avec la neige. C'est si beau, regarde.  
Draco regarda la jeune femme. Pour lui, elle était magnifique mais pour les autres, elle n'était que Harry, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, et un homme.  
Quand il la voyait, il ne pouvait que voir une jeune femme, belle et joyeuse. Il l'aimait tellement, mais elle lui avait dit, sans s'en rendre compte, qu'ils ne pouvaient être qu'amis. Il faisait donc avec ; il restait son ami et il l'aidait, la soutenait.  
La jeune femme de ses pensées éternua. Elle le fixa confuse un instant. Puis, elle sautilla vers lui et lui prit le bras.  
_ D'accord, rentrons.  
_ Si tu t'enrhumes, ce ne sera pas ma faute, compris ?  
_ Bien sûr.  
_ Ça ne t'embête pas finalement, le prénom ?  
_ Hein ? Tu veux parler de Arina. Non, ça va, il ressemble beaucoup à l'officiel donc ça va ! Tu l'as trouvé où d'ailleurs ? Il a quelle origine, je veux dire ?  
_ Oh ! C'est un prénom russe, du moins d'après le livre sur lequel je l'ai vu.  
_ Ok.  
Au bout d'un moment, Draco lui demanda :  
_ Tu n'es pas un peu trop féminine ?  
_ Non, je ne trouve pas, c'est des habits qui font plutôt homme, non ?  
_ Je veux parler de ton comportement parce que les habits sont androgynes, lui rappela-t-il en souriant.  
_ Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de me comporter normalement pourtant.  
_ Bon, c'est le principal.  
Draco alluma le feu dans la cheminée, puis sortit une couverture pour couvrir sa belle avant qu'elle ne s'enrhume définitivement.  
_ J'adore ta chambre, Draco.  
_ Tu ne préfères pas la tienne ? Tu t'es pourtant embêtée à l'emménager.  
_ Je sais mais la mienne est assez impersonnelle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de mes amis, alors que la tienne est beaucoup plus personnelle. Je m'y sens mieux.  
_ Tu devrais faire ce que tu veux dans ta chambre, au lieu de faire en fonction des autres.  
Draco s'assit à côté de Harry, fixant le feu.  
_ Tu sais ma chambre te sera toujours ouverte.  
_ Merci, Draco. Tu as remarqué que le phénomène de couple s'est un peu estompé.  
_ Il faut bien, il n'y a plus de personnes célibataires.  
_ Ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire, c'est juste que quelques couples se sont séparés.  
_ Ils se reformeront bientôt, je suppose.  
_ Mais peut-être qu'une fille nouvellement célibataire te plairait.  
_ Tu as peur que je te laisse pour l'une d'elle ? Ne t'inquiète pas, cela n'arrivera pas.  
_ Ah, tu es homosexuel, ça me gênerai aussi de vous arrêter si je rentrais...  
_ Arina, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ? D'une part, je suis bisexuel et non pas homosexuel, et d'autre part, je n'ai pas l'intention de me mettre avec l'une de ces âmes en peine.  
_ Peut-être pas maintenant mais, plus tard, tu pourrais en avoir envie...  
_ Arina, je ne vais pas te laisser seule !  
_ Et si je me trouvais quelqu'un ?  
_ Il faudrait qu'il soit au courant de ton secret et ce n'est pas certain que ton secret en reste un. D'ailleurs, es-tu hétéro ou homo ?

_ Arina répond à ma question, je te prie !  
_ ... Hétéro ...  
_ Et tu préfères quel genre de fille ?  
_ Euh, Dray je suis hétéro !  
_ Oui, je ne suis pas sourd, alors ton genre de fille ?  
_ Draco, ma transformation ne m'a pas fait changer d'orientation, avant j'étais homo, maintenant hétéro.  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
_ Et pour te répondre, j'ai un faible pour les hommes blonds.  
Le Serpentard resta stupéfait un moment puis il s'étala sur le canapé. Tout en respirant l'odeur de sa Gryffondor préférée sur la couverture, il se disait que, finalement, il avait peut-être une chance.  
La jeune femme rentra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et chercha du regard ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle ne les trouva pas et s'avança vers Ginny qui était tranquillement installée dans les bras de Luna.  
Elle ressortit quelques instants après et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où, d'après les deux filles, ses deux amis devaient être.  
Elle les trouva, enfin, dans la réserve. Ils vaquaient à une occupation très intéressante et très intime. Elle ressortit et claqua la porte pour qu'ils stoppent leur activité.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'installèrent tous les trois à une table de la bibliothèque. Harry faisait preuve de grands efforts pour ne pas exploser de rire et s'attirer les foudres de la bibliothécaire, madame Pince.  
_ Bon, ça va Harry ! Tu vas pas non plus le hurler sur les toits, répliqua Ron.  
_ Non... mais... heureusement que... c'était moi...  
Elle reprit contenance et continua :  
_ C'est vrai quoi, imaginez la tête qu'aurait fait madame Pince.  
_ Harry, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Draco ? Questionna Hermione.  
_ Si jamais il t'a fait du mal, tu peux compter sur moi pour le lui faire regretter.  
_ Non ce n'est pas ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est un ami sur qui je peux compter, comme vous deux.  
_ Un ami, vous ne sortez pas ensemble ?  
_ Non, Ron c'est ce qu'il s'évertue à te faire comprendre depuis longtemps maintenant.  
_ Mais vous avez l'air si proches, n'est-ce pas 'Mione ?  
_ Pas plus que nous trois, Ron. Réfléchis un peu plus, amour !  
_ Ne vous bécotez pas devant moi, j'en ai assez vu, je crois.  
Ses amis parurent penauds un instant, puis la questionnèrent du regard.  
_ Je lui ai dit que j'ai un faible pour les hommes blonds. Il doit se poser des questions maintenant.  
_ Mais c'est très bien, Harry, s'exclama Ron. Tu vas pouvoir savoir si tes sentiments pour lui sont réciproques.  
_ Harry, ne fais pas attention à l'optimiste de service. Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ?  
_ Hermione, il nous l'a déjà dit il y a un mois.  
_ Non, Ron. Il nous a dit qu'il comptait énormément pour lui et qu'il avait du mal à s'en séparer, ne serait-ce que pour aller en cours. C'était plus comme une très forte amitié qu'un amour.  
_ Si tu le dis...  
_ Ron, ne commence pas à bouder, je te prie. Alors Harry, dis-nous, non, dis-moi, est-ce que tes sentiments ont évolué ou pas ?  
Harry baissa la tête, tout à coup gênée par le déroulement de la conversation.  
_ Oui, je suis attiré par Draco et ce n'est plus un sentiment amical, ça m'a l'air plus fort.  
_ Harry, regarde-moi ! Je ne vais pas te juger. Je pense que tu es simplement tombé amoureux de Draco. Mais fallait s'en douter : tu es constamment avec lui donc tu le vois sous un autre jour et en plus tu le trouves beau? Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir, c'est tout à fait normal.  
_ C'est gentil, merci Hermione. Mais maintenant, comment je fais ?  
_ Tu as envie d'être avec lui ?  
_ Après tout ce temps je ne peux pas m'enfuir et faire comme s'il n'existait pas.  
_ Ça je le sais ! Mais est-ce que tu as envie de sortir avec lui, d'être son petit ami ?  
Harry réfléchit un instant.  
_ Ce n'est pas dérangeant chez les sorciers l'homosexualité, Harry. Et tu le sais très bien.  
Harry affirma de la tête. Voulait-elle sortir avec Draco ? Elle lui avait déjà pris la main, fraternellement bien sûr, et cela ne la dérangeait pas. Et l'embrasser ? Un couple s'embrassait forcément. A cette pensée, ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. Oui, elle le voulait, cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout ? Les lèvres fines de Draco, ses longs doigts, elle les imaginait, avec envie, sur son corps.  
_ Alors Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Demanda Ron.  
_ Ron, laisse-le réfléchir !  
Harry sortit alors de ses pensées, heureuse de ne pas s'être aventurée trop loin.  
_ Oui, j'aimerais pouvoir sortir avec lui. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il accepterait.  
_ Harry, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Il te couve littéralement du regard.  
_ Mais cela ne veut rien dire ! S'exclama Harry.  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je dis. Bon, il faudrait qu'il te tombe dans les bras.  
_ Hein ?  
_ Ce n'est qu'une façon de parler, Ron !  
_ Ah bon parce que sinon Harry aura du mal : Draco est plus grand que lui plus costaud aussi. Mouais d'ailleurs c'est bizarre ça ! On dirait que tu as perdu pas mal de tes muscles durant ton sommeil prolongé.  
_ Bah, c'est pas grave ça ! Sourit la concernée.  
_ Donc je disais, il faut que tu le charmes, que tu te rapproches un peu plus de lui et que tu fasses quelques sous-entendus. Je suis sure qu'il finira par vouloir sortir avec toi.  
_ Merci, Hermione ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.  
Harry se leva et serra très fort son amie dans ses bras. Elle fit, cependant, attention à ce que son amie ne remarque pas sa poitrine.

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ^^

Bon allez je vais changer ma note de fin de chapitre XD

Donc merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eu et pour celles qui viendront ^^ (pour review anonyme toujours sur le forum ^^ je l'ai pas fait pour rien aussi XD)

J'espère pouvoir vous offrir un nouveau chapitre mardi prochain ^^ mais bon ça dépendra de vous mais aussi de mon emploi du temps '-.- d'ailleurs je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont mis ma fic en alerte (et/ou en favori ^^) et qui n'ont pas laissé de review (donc que j'ai pas pu remercier par RàR) .... j'avoue qu'avec mes chapitres cadeaux c'est tout de même plus simple XD

Allez bisous et à très bientôt ^^

Yebbeka


	9. Ch 8 : Curiosité

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Tadam ! le chapitre 8 !! alors tout d'abord je tiens à dire qu'il était initialement prévu pour mardi. En effet, j'ai eu pas mal de review qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir (pour pas changer, certes) et donc je voulais vous en faire cadeau. Sauf que ma meilleure amie, Habby, devait aller aux rattrapages le lendemain donc je suis allée en catastrophe chez elle pour l'aider ! On a tellement travaillé (moi ça m'a fait bizarre de revoir des trucs de 'an dernier XD) que j'ai fini par passer la nuit chez elle ^^ le lendemain je l'ai accompagnée à ses oraux. J'étais autant stressée qu'elle c'est pour dire ! Donc avec tout ça j'ai pas pu publier mon cadeau J'espère que je vais pouvoir rattraper le coup mardi prochain mais là encore je ne suis sûre de rien ! Surtout que ce sera un jour férié '-.- Voilà pour ma pitite explication XD Et par conséquent ce chapitre est dédié à Habby pour fêter son bac ^^ mais je le dédicace aussi à Fleur de Lisse (courage ma petite fleur, rien n'est perdu ! (Ce message est juste pour elle donc ne cherchez pas à comprendre ce qu'il signifie ^^))

Allez sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ch. 8 : Curiosité

Harry avait amené son devoir dans la chambre de Draco et s'était installée sur le tapis au centre. Elle sifflotait un air joyeux et mâchouillait sa plume.

Draco entra tranquillement dans sa chambre. Il enleva sa cape noire et quand il se retourna, il vit la jeune femme allongée. Il s'approcha sans un bruit et regarda ce qu'elle faisait.

Celle-ci releva la tête vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Salut Draco ! Tu as fait ton devoir de botanique ?  
_ Non, pas encore.  
_ On le fait ensemble ? Dit-elle en se redressant.  
_ Oui, si tu veux.

Elle prit son devoir et le posa sur la table basse, tandis que Draco prenait le sien et son livre sur son bureau. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle effleura sa main pour regarder ce qu'il avait écrit. Il ne fit aucun commentaire qui aurait pu le trahir.

Elle souhaitait savoir si c'était possible de former un couple avec lui, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Elle s'appuya contre lui. Elle fut surprise de sentir une main sur sa hanche. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu du blond.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger depuis tout à l'heure. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
_ Non rien, j'ai juste des fourmis dans les jambes, se défendit-elle.  
_ Tu veux aller faire un tour ?  
_ Non ça ira. Je peux aller boire de l'eau ?  
_ Bien sûr. Tu es rentrée dans ma chambre sans la moindre gêne, mais te servir un verre d'eau, cela t'embête ?  
_ Te moque pas de moi !  
_ Bon, je vais te servir.  
_ Non, t'embête pas je vais le faire. Tu veux quelque chose ?  
_ Un verre d'eau aussi je te prie.  
_ Pas de problème, répondit-elle en riant.

Elle se leva et prit le pichet d'eau, qu'elle remplit, et deux verres. Elle déposa le tout sur la table basse et les servit. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas réussi à savoir si son ami était intéressé par elle plus que de raison. Intérieurement, c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais elle espérait qu'il ne la rejette pas si jamais ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle se rassit à côté de Draco, encore dans ses pensées, elle fit tomber sa plume sous la table. Elle se pencha vers Draco pour la ramasser. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle posa sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Quand elle se redressa, elle fit glisser sa main. Le blond se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir face à ce contact. Mais la jeune femme ne remarqua rien.

Le lendemain, elle se rendait joyeusement dans la bibliothèque, accompagnée par son bel ami. Ils s'installèrent à une table.

_ On a bien fait de commencer en avance ce devoir de botanique sinon on aurait manqué d'informations.  
_ Oui, c'est vrai. Allons chercher les livres adéquats maintenant, déclara Draco.

Ils partirent à la recherche des livres. En passant devant la porte de la Réserve, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?  
_ La dernière fois, j'ai surpris Hermione et Ron en pleine activité dans la Réserve. Non, je ne joue pas au voyeurisme, j'y peux rien moi, ils avaient mis un sortilège de silence, je pouvais pas deviner non plus.  
_ Pourquoi tu les cherchais ?  
_ J'avais besoin d'un avis.  
_ D'un avis ? Je ne pouvais pas t'aider ?  
_ Non, je cherchais une salle que l'on avait découvert tous les trois, mentit-elle. Et je me demandais si je pouvais t'y amener.  
_ Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?  
_ Qu'il valait mieux pas parce que nous risquions tous les deux d'être surpris.  
_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans cette pièce ?  
_ Avait, tu veux dire. Une réserve de fleurs, c'était magnifique, mais j'ai peur de ce qu'ils ont pu y faire tous les deux, alors je préfère ne pas y aller.  
_ Ok, comme tu le souhaites, Arina.

Harry soupira mentalement. Elle avait à demi menti : elle avait falsifié le sujet de la conversation, car la salle existait vraiment. En fait, elle s'était servie d'une autre conversation qu'elle avait eue avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Elle vit un livre intéressant sur une étagère et essaya de l'attraper. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Elle ne réussissait même ainsi, qu'à l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Elle allait commencer à escalader l'étagère, lorsqu'elle sentit un corps chaud contre elle. Une main passa devant elle et attrapa le livre tant convoité. L'autre bras de la personne derrière elle lui entoura la taille. Elle se sentit piégée mais la proximité de ce corps lui était agréable.

_ La prochaine fois demande-moi de te l'attraper eu lieu de vouloir jouer aux acrobates, ou bien utilise un sortilège d'attraction, Arina.

Elle sourit de sa bêtise et resta un moment dans les bras de Draco. Elle prit le livre qu'il lui tendait, se retourna et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_ Merci Draco.

Ils partirent s'installer à leur table, chargés de livre.

Quand ils finirent leur devoir, Draco accompagna Harry jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'elle dépose ses affaires puis il partit dans la sienne.

Chacun dans leur chambre, ils repensèrent à ce qu'ils avaient fait inconsciemment en seulement deux journées.

Ils se rejoignirent au dîner puis ils allèrent dans la chambre de Draco.

_ Au fait, Arina tu as tous tes cadeaux de Noël ?  
_ Euh, non ! Je n'ai pas encore trouvé celui d'Hagrid.  
_ Tu veux qu'on aille à Pré-au-lard demain ?  
_ Demain ?  
_ Oui, c'est dimanche, et Noël est la semaine prochaine.  
_ Quoi déjà ! Bon, ben d'accord, allons-y demain. Je devrais aller avertir Hermione et Ron au cas où ils me cherchent demain.

Elle commença à sortir, mais il la retint par le bras.

_ Tu ne devrais pas y aller maintenant, il est tard.  
_ La chambre de Hermione est proche de la mienne, ce n'est pas très grave pour le couvre-feu.  
_ C'est surtout qu'ils doivent être en pleine activité, à moins que tu préfères renouveler l'aventure de la Réserve.

Harry rougit à ce souvenir.

_ Hum, tu dois avoir raison. Il est quelle heure au fait ?

Draco regarda la pendule et il dit en ne regardant pas Harry :

_ Dix heures et demi.  
_ Quoi ? Le couvre-feu vient de commencer.  
_ Je suis désolé, Arina. Je vais t'accompagner pour que tu n'ais pas de soucis.

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant, puis lui sourit naïvement.

_ Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je dirais que je voulais aller voir le professeur Lupin.  
_ D'accord, si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Harry s'approcha de Draco pour lui faire la bise mais au même moment Draco se baissa pour l'embrasser lui aussi. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Surpris, ils se reculèrent.

_ Bonne nuit, Draco, murmura Harry avant de sortir rapidement de la chambre.

Draco resta un moment interdit, fixant la porte. Il l'avait embrassée. Sans le faire exprès, certes, et pas longtemps non plus, mais leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Ça avait été si doux. Il se demandait comment il allait faire quand il la reverrait le lendemain. Qu'était-il censé dire ?

Il enfila un pyjama sans s'en rendre compte et se coucha, ressassant le souvenir. Il décida de faire comme si'l ne s'était rien passé. Ce n'avait été qu'une mauvaise coordination.

La jeune femme, pendant ce temps, se changeait elle aussi dans sa chambre. Elle avait été tellement surprise qu'elle avait marché très rapidement et n'avait rencontré personne sur le chemin.

Elle se repassa la scène en mémoire et elle sourit en s'allongeant dans son lit. Le hasard avait bien fait les choses. Elle avait pu l'embrasser. Cela avait été certes très court, mais tellement agréable qu'elle ne pouvait rien regretter. Elle se rappelait encore le regard du blond. Il y avait eu seulement de la surprise, aucun regret, aucun dégoût, aucune envie de remonter le temps. Elle n'en reparlerait pas le lendemain, sauf s'il lui en parlait. Elle voulait juste passer une bonne journée avec lui le lendemain.

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ^^

Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eu et pour celles qui viendront ^^ (pour review anonyme toujours sur le forum ^^ je l'ai pas fait pour rien aussi XD)

Avec la review de Iliria, je me suis rappelée que ma présentation initiale avait été effacée ! Ce qui fait que tout est compact alors que c'était bien aéré auparavant ! Donc j'ai essayé de remettre de mémoire comme cela été ^^ J'espère que vous préférez ! Je vais allez le faire pour les chapitres précédents dès que je j'ai un peu de temps ^^

Allez bisous et à très bientôt ^^

Yebbeka


	10. Ch 9 : Aveux

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Et le chapitre 9 ^^ Au vue du titre je suis sûre qu'il va vous plaire XD En tout cas, voici le chapitre "cadeau" ^^

Allez sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ch. 9 : Aveux

Le lendemain, Harry se leva tôt et se prépara rapidement. Elle écrivit un mot pour avertir ses deux meilleurs amis de son absence. Elle déposa la lettre en évidence dans la chambre de Hermione car les deux tourtereaux dormaient tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Elle partit dans les cuisines et demanda gentiment aux elfes de maison un plateau pour le petit-déjeuner de deux personnes. Ils s'empressèrent de la servir.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre du blond avec le plateau-repas, qu'elle déposa sur la table basse. Elle se dirigea vers les épais rideaux qui empêchaient la lumière du jour de se répandre dans la chambre et les tira. La chambre fut alors inondée de lumière.

Un grognement se fit entendre dans le lit. Elle se retourna et sourit au blond qui retomba dans son lit. Elle reprit le plateau et l'amena dans le lit du, maintenant, beau réveillé.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi, Draco. Bien dormi ?  
_ Hum bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre à cette heure-ci ?  
_ Je t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner.

Il se couvrit la tête des couvertures.

_ Tu aurais dû me prévenir, je me serais fait un peu plus présentable.  
_ Mais tu es très bien, pour quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller !  
_ Te moque pas de moi.  
_ Oui, mon grognon.

Elle posa le plateau et se mit sous les couvertures. Le blond se redressa et faillit renverser le plateau.

_ Eh ! Fais attention, veux-tu !  
_ Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
_ Ah bon tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle 'mon grognon', fit-elle en riant.  
_ Non ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
_ Je m'installe pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec toi. Pourquoi ça aussi t'aime pas ?  
_ C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que ça fait bizarre, vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir !  
_ Quoi ? Ça t'embête tant que ça que je t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner au lit juste à cause d'un baiser qu'on n'a pas prémédité ?  
_ Mais ...  
_ Alors je suppose que ça t'embête aussi qu'on aille à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui à cause de ce maudit baiser, le coupa-t-elle. Pour moi, il n'a aucune importance ! Je voulais juste passer une bonne journée avec mon ami.

Elle sortit en trombe de la chambre, presque en pleurs. Draco se prit la tête dans ses mains.

_ Je déteste les matins, il y a toujours quelque chose qui se passe mal.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il se prépara rapidement. En cinq minutes, il était près et il en était lui-même étonné. Il sortit rapidement de sa chambre et se mit à la recherche de la jeune femme. C'était décidé, quand il la retrouverait, il lui avouerait son amour.

Il chercha dans toutes les salles, mais une heure après, il ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvée.

Il alla quémander l'aide des deux meilleurs amis de Harry. Il toqua à leur porte. Ron lui ouvrit.

_ C'est pour quoi ?  
_ Je cherche Harry depuis bien une heure maintenant, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il te fuie ?

Draco en quelques secondes, décida d'être le plus franc possible.

_ Je me suis réveillé de mauvaise humeur et ça s'est retourné contre Harry. Je ne voulais pas la blesser. (1)  
_ Mais tu l'as fait, au revoir !

Et Ron ferma la porte. Hermione qui avait tout entendu de l'échange commença à réfléchir à une vitesse phénoménale. Instinctivement, elle sentait que Draco savait quelque chose sur Harry que elle et son petit ami ignoraient. Elle se leva et se précipité sur la porte. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée et s'élança vers le blond qui avait commencé à partir, un peu déprimé.

_ Draco, attend !

Il s'arrêta mais ne la regarda pas directement.

_ Sais-tu quelque chose sur Harry que Ron et moi ignorons ? Lui demanda-t-elle du tac au tac.  
_ Oui, lui répondit-il franchement.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
_ Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, je lui ai promis.  
_ Tu vas tenir ta promesse alors que cela fait un bon moment que tu le cherches ? Que fais-tu de ton esprit Serpentard ?  
_ Je le mets au placard pour un temps, je ne peux pas le trahir ainsi, lui répondit-il en faisant attention de ne pas se fourvoyer.  
_ Harry est passé tout à l'heure, il est parti dans le sanctuaire de fleurs.  
_ Le quoi ?  
_ La salle qui renferme une quantité astronomique de fleurs.  
_ Vous ne l'aviez pas maudite par vos actes, toi et Ronald ?

Elle rougit sous le sous-entendu.

_ On l'a remise en état depuis. Harry nous avait dit qu'il voulait te la montrer.  
_ Où est-elle, cette salle ?  
_ Je vais te faire un plan, attends-moi ici !  
_ D'accord.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre. Ron le fixait avec un regard mauvais. Il ne broncha pas durant l'échange. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui donna le plan.

_ Merci beaucoup Hermione.

Il partit en courant dans la direction indiquée par le plan.

_ Hermione tu lui as fourni le vrai plan ?  
_ Oui, Ron !  
_ Hein ! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Harry était en pleurs tout à l'heure, tu n'aurais jamais dû.  
_ Ron, tu l'as entendu comme moi, il sait quelque chose sur Harry que nous deux ignorons. Je pense que c'est quelque chose d'important concernant, peut-être le sommeil prolongé de Harry. Et comme il n'a pas voulu nous le dire alors qu'il aurait pu, je lui fais confiance ! Il se pourrait que les sentiments de Harry soient réciproques. Ne gâchons pas cette chance !

Elle entra de nouveau dans sa chambre, suivie par Ron.

Draco courait dans les couloirs, il tournait à un carrefour à droite et à un autre à gauche. Il avait parfois l'impression de tourner en rond mais il avait entendu le début de l'altercation entre les deux tourtereaux, il faisait donc confiance à Hermione.

Au bout d'un moment, il se trouva devant la porte indiquée sur le plan. Il reprit son souffle et rentra dans la pièce. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle, pour le coup. Il y avait des fleurs partout dans des splendides pots en marbre sculpté. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Hermione avait parlé de 'sanctuaire de fleurs' ; c'était magnifique.

Un reniflement, peu élégant, le sortit de sa contemplation. Il chercha désespérément Harry du regard. Il la trouva, de dos, assise au sol devant une fleur rouge feu qu'il identifia comme une capucine.

_ Arina ...

La jeune femme se leva précipitamment et voulut s'enfuir mais il l'attrapa.

_ Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai été surpris et dépassé par les événements. Excuse-moi, je t'en prie.  
_ Donc tu avoues que ça t'embête le baiser d'hier soir. J'ai pas fait exprès, je t'assure.  
_ Ce n'est pas vraiment ça le souci.  
_ Alors c'est quoi ?

Il se pencha vers une fleur blanche qui ressemblait un peu à une rose, la coupa et l'a mis dans les cheveux de Harry. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

_ Le problème c'est que je t'aime, Arina.

Il avait dit ce qu'il fallait et maintenant il attendait une réaction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci regarda les fleurs blanches semblables à celle qu'elle avait dans les cheveux.

_ La fleur de gardénia délivre le message d'un amour sincère tout en délicatesse, tout comme tu viens de le faire Draco, lui dit-elle avec un faible sourire. (2)

Draco commença alors à douter d'un possible amour réciproque.

_ Tu vois la fleur rouge derrière moi ?  
_ Oui, elle ressemble à une capucine.  
_ C'en est une. La capucine rouge déclare à son destinataire que l'on se consume d'amour pour lui. (3)

Elle se baissa et en cueillit une. Elle l'a déposa dans la main de Draco. Puis elle se lova dans ses bras.

_ Moi aussi, Draco je t'aime.

Il referma ses bras sur elle et la serra fort contre son coeur.

* * *

(1) ndb : il se trahit non ? Nda : ...

(2) ndb : ^^ Nda : je n'ai pas inventé pour mon propre plaisir parce que j'aimais la fleur ^^ Je me suis bien embêtée pour trouver cette fleur avec ce message en particulier parce que je voulais une fleur belle qui délivrait un message en rapport avec le passage '-_- Alors citation du Larousse, Dîtes-le avec des fleurs, (désolée mais elle est longue...) « Ciselée à la perfection comme un bijou précieux, cette fleur immaculée qui embaume déclare votre flamme. Une fleur de gardénia est un présent tout en délicatesse qui fait preuve, dans votre aveu d'amour, d'une réelle distinction et d'une sensibilité qui vont mettre toutes les chances de votre côté. Sa corolle joliment turbinée qui rappelle à la fois la rose et le camélia, est un hommage à la beauté féminine. Votre message est à la fois intense et discret. [...] » Bon j'avais prévenu que c'était long, j'ai pris le plus important parce que le reste un peu pompeux^^

(3) Nda : eh oui encore une fleur avec son explication, pour résumer je me suis bien amusée à fouiller tout mon livre pour dénicher la perle rare. Raah quelle heure magnifique j'ai passé sans pouvoir avancer dans l'histoire ... Bon, place à la citation du Larousse, Dîtes-le avec des fleurs, qui est toujours longue, vive la longueur dans ce bouquin ... « Les jolies fleurs couleur feu de la capucine expriment les sentiments enflammés qui nous consument. [...] Ces fleurs dont les corolles embrasent affirment une ardente déclaration d'amour, l'aveu d'une passion fulgurante qui vous fait dire en les offrant : 'mon coeur se consume pour toi'. [...]» Mouais, finalement j'ai coupé plus que prévu mais bon les citations de poètes et les explications des couleurs c'est pas super important pour la compréhension de ce que je voulais dire dans l'histoire ... Allez, j'arrête avec mes notes qui n'en finissent plus. J'espère seulement qu'elles vous auront aidé ...

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ^^

Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eu et pour celles qui viendront ^^ (pour review anonyme toujours sur le forum ^^ je l'ai pas fait pour rien aussi XD)

Allez bisous et à vendredi ^^

Yebbeka


	11. Ch 10 : Catastrophe de Noël

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Le chapitre 10 devrait vous faire rire un peu ^^ Je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui me reviewent à chaque chapitre ça me fait toujours plaisir de connaitre votre point de vue.

Allez sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ch. 10 : Catastrophe de Noël

Harry venait de donner ses cadeaux à ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement offert leurs corps (1) et, qu'à cause de cela, elle les avait encore trouvé en pleine activité.

Elle déposa les cadeaux qu'ils lui avaient offert : deux livres sur comment chérir l'homme que l'on aime en étant soi-même un homme. Deux livres qu'elle ne lirait en fait jamais à cause, tout simplement, de son nouveau statut.

Deux bras lui entourèrent la taille et des baisers papillons parsemèrent son cou.

_ Ce n'est pas fin, ce qu'ils t'ont offert. Tu reçois souvent ce genre de cadeaux de leur part ?  
_ C'est vrai que cette année, ils ont fait fort. Avant, Ron relevait le niveau en m'offrant quelque chose qui n'avait pas attrait aux études, mais maintenant qu'il sort avec Hermione, il est contaminé par sa manie scolaire.  
_ Et si on s'échangeait les nôtres, proposa le blond.

Harry lui sourit et partit fouiller dans son armoire alors que Draco reprenait le cadeau sur le bureau.

Elle revint avec une petite boîte marron. Elle la lui tendit, gênée.

_ Je tiens à te dire que je l'ai achetée avant que l'on soit un couple.  
_ Je pourrais en dire autant alors, lui sourit-il en lui donnant la boîte plate et rectangulaire.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé, le cadeau sur ses genoux. Elle le regardait. Il comprit qu'il devait l'ouvrir en premier. Dans le petit écrin reposait une bague en argent avec de la gravure verte.

_ C'est de l'elfique ? Demanda-t-il en la mettant à son majeur gauche.  
_ Non, c'est du fourchelang.  
_ Hein ? Tu es sure ?  
_ Oui, j'arrive à le lire alors que l'elfique, non.  
_ Que t'a dit le bijoutier à ce sujet ?  
_ Qu'il y avait écrit 'Aie confiance' en elfique sauf que moi je lis 'Reste avec moi' en Fourchelang je me demande si les deux langues ont un lien entre elles.  
_ Tu dois avoir raison, si tu veux on fera des recherches tous les deux.  
_ Je ne pense pas qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit à la bibliothèque, peut-être dans la Réserve mais j'ai pas très envie d'y aller.  
_ Tu as peur de rencontrer d'autres personnes vaquant à une activité intime ?

Elle détourna la tête, honteuse. Draco rit face à son état. Son rire cristallin fit fermer les yeux de contentement de la jeune femme. Elle les ouvrit de surprise au contact des lèvres de Draco sur les siennes. Elle les referma et prolongea l'étreinte.

Quelques instants après, Draco se recula, arrêtant leur doux échange. Il s'accroupit devant elle, les mains sur ses genoux. Elle lui sourit tendrement. Elle défit le noeud de ruban vert puis ouvrit la boîte. Elle aperçut alors une magnifique parure en or blanc. Elle en resta sans voix.

Draco prit le collier. C'était un entrelacement de deux brins d'or blanc, à chaque jointure une perle de Tahiti noire et sur le devant une pierre en améthyste était coincée entre les deux brins. Il lui mit autour du cou. Elle admira un instant le bijou puis regarda le reste de la parure.

La bague était faite elle aussi de deux brins, en or blanc, entrelacés. Sur le dessus il y avait une pierre en améthyste. Elle hésita un instant, elle ne savait pas à quel doigt la mettre.

Draps sourit et la lui passa à son majeur gauche.

_ On ne va pas tout de suite mettre les bagues à l'annulaire et puis à la main droite elle nous gênerait avec le maniement de la baguette.

Elle hocha timidement de la tête et contempla les boucles d'oreilles. Elles aussi faites d'un entrelacement de deux brins d'or blanc, une pierre de Tahiti aux croisements et de nouveau une pierre en améthyste dans l'enchevêtrement des deux brins. Elle les fixa, pensive.

_ J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais autant les boucles d'oreilles et que l'on pourrait aller dans un magasin pour te faire percer les oreilles mais si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave. Je ne te force pas.  
_ Ce serait dommage si je ne le faisais pas, elles sont vraiment magnifiques. Toute la parure est magnifique. Merci beaucoup Draco. Hihi, tu n'as pas pris le bracelet, lui dit-elle avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.  
_ En effet, tu m'avais dit que tu n'appréciais pas les bracelets, qu'ils étaient gênants et inutiles. Tu as changé d'avis ?  
_ Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en rappellerais, c'est tout.

Elle posa la boîte sur la table basse et se lova dans les bras de Draco. Ils s'embrassèrent un bref instant, avant d'être dérangés par des tambourinements à la porte.

Harry alla ouvrir et fut bousculée par Pansy suivie de près par Blaise.

_ Ah ! Draco, je savais que tu était là ! C'est méchant de nous fausser compagnie le jour de Noël, s'exclama le jeune brune.

Draco s'élança vers Harry au sol.

_ Tu pourrais éviter de bousculer Harry?  
_ Tiens, on voit qui fait la fille dans le couple, ricana-t-elle en détaillant Harry.  
_ Je t'interdis de dire ça, Pansy, s'exclama Draco en s'approchant d'elle, menaçant.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

_ Oh, Dray ! Tu m'as manqué !

Harry la regarda, surprise par le revirement de situation lorsque son petit ami essayait de se détacher de son amie.

_ Excuse-la Draco, elle vient de se faire plaquer par son copain et moi j'ai eu droit à du déni quand j'ai fait ma demande, leur apprit Blaise.

La Gryffondor s'était levée et préparait le thé avec des gâteaux. Elle déposa le tout sur la table basse et s'assit sur un pouf bleu clair.

_ Venez vous asseoir, on sera mieux pour parler.

Draco prit place à côté de son ange et lui prit la main. Les deux autres s'assirent sur le canapé et fixèrent Harry. Pansy prit un biscuit, l'avala puis se tourna vers le blond.

_ Draco qu'as-tu fait avaler à Harry ?  
_ Hein ? Mais rien, de quoi tu parles ? S'exclama-t-il.  
_ Ne fais pas l'innocent, Harry a dû avaler une potion par ta faute ou par la sienne, rétorqua Blaise.

Draco se tourna vers sa copine, surpris.

_ Tu as pris une potion ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
_ Non, pas du tout.  
_ Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec nous. Nous sommes des Serpentard et on ne peut nous jouer aussi facilement, s'exclama Pansy.  
_ Oui, on voit bien que Harry a des formes féminines et des manières féminines. Il a dû prendre une potion pour devenir une fille pour la journée, expliqua Blaise.

Les deux tourtereaux se regardèrent un instant. Harry portait des habits amples et il était impossible de voir ses vraies formes.

_ Vous êtes sûrs que vous vous sentez bien, vous ne nous faîtes pas une farce au moins, déclara Draco, sûr de lui.  
_ On ne plaisante pas, Dray. J'en suis certaine, se défendit Pansy. Je le sens au plus profond de moi que c'est une fille et si Blaise pense que cela date seulement d'aujourd'hui, moi je le pressens depuis quelque mois.  
_ Vous êtes tellement énervés de vous être fait jeter que vous rejetez la faute sur nous.  
_ Non, j'en suis certaine !

La jeune Serpentard se leva brusquement et se jeta sur Harry. Elle la coinça entre ses jambes et lui tint ses bras pour qu'elle ne puisse se défendre. D'une main, elle souleva le tee-shirt ample. Tout le monde put voir le soutien-gorge noir soutenant la charmante poitrine de Harry.

Draco sortit sa baguette, énervé.

_ Lâche-la Pansy. Immédiatement.

La brune obtempéra et se plaça à côté de Blaise, qui s'était levé. Elle attrapa son bras en signe de protection.

_ Maintenant vous allez m'écouter attentivement. Harry est une fille depuis la fin de la guerre à cause de Voldemort.

Un frisson superstitieux travers les deux Serpentard.

_ C'est un secret alors si jamais cela se sait, je vous en tiendrai pour responsables et vous le regretterez amèrement. Maintenant, je ne veux plus vous voir de toute la semaine, alors allez vous débarrasser de toute votre tension sexuelle tous les deux.

Sur ces mots, ils hochèrent la tête de soumission et sortirent le plus rapidement possible de la chambre. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, puis ils se prirent par la main et partirent dans une salle de classe vide.

Draco, une fois qu'ils furent partis, se précipita sur Harry.

_ Arina, ça va ma belle ? Je suis désolé pour ces deux crétins.

Elle se redressa, peu fière d'elle, et se lova dans ses bras.

_ Au moins, maintenant, deux personnes de plus le savent, j'aurais préféré que ce soit mes deux amis, mais c'est trop tard.  
_ Je suis vraiment désolé Arina.  
_ Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, Draco. On ne pouvait pas le prévoir, de toute manière. Et puis il faudra bien qu'un jour toute la communauté sorcière soit au courant que leur Sauveur est devenu une femme.  
_ A ce moment-là, tes amis et moi serons à tes côtés pour te soutenir, la rassura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.  
_ Tu es certain qu'ils ne vont pas le révéler.  
_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont bien trop peur de moi pour le faire.  
_ Ah bon ?! Voldemort faisait plus peur, je trouve.  
_ Mmh. Pas comparable.  
_ On va au sanctuaire de fleurs ? Je m'y sentirais plus en sécurité que dans nos chambres.  
_ D'accord.

Ils partirent bras dessus bras dessous en direction de la salle aux innombrables fleurs.

* * *

(1) ndb : mais c'est quoi ces lapins ? Ils devraient se méfier de la myxomatose, ça leur pend au nez !! Nda : Ben c'est entre autre à cause de ça qu'on ne les voit pas XD

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ^^

Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eu et pour celles qui viendront ^^

Je ne sais pas si le forum pour les RAR anonymes a été trouvé vu que les concernés ne m'en parlent pas '-.- alors je vais vous mettre le lien pour cette fic ^^ : http : //www. fanfiction. net/topic/59613/15908995/1/#17051951

Allez bisous et à vendredi ou mardi XD

Yebbeka


	12. Ch 11 : Ecriture

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Et voilà le chapitre 11 en cadeau ^^ il fait un peu avancer l'histoire ^^ j'espère encore qu'il vous plaira ^^ En tout cas merci pour toutes vos reviews et tout et tout ^^ D'ailleurs j'ai réparé le lien du chapitre précédent pour le forum des RàR aux anonymes ^^ Il voulait pas de liens donc j'ai dû faire du découpage XD

Allez sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ch. 11 : Écriture

Harry et Draco étaient en train de prendre leur déjeuner, et évitaient de regarder les autres couples se donner la béquée. Ils étaient, désormais, un couple officiel et l'on pouvait voir dans les yeux de quelques célibataires une jalousie certaine.

Le professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers eux deux. Ils se retournèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à leur niveau.

_ Harry, j'aimerais avoir une discussion avec vous, après le repas, dans mon bureau.  
_ Bien sûr, professeur. Est-ce que Draco pourrait y assister lui aussi ?

Elle jaugea un instant le Serpentard.

_ Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, je ne m'y opposerai pas, et ce serait sûrement intéressant d'avoir son point de vue.  
_ Merci, professeur.

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle. Draco se retourna vers son amour.

_ Tu sais ce qu'elle te veut ?  
_ Non, pas vraiment. Mais il y sûrement un rapport avec mon sommeil prolongé.  
_ Elle sait ? Questionna le blond.  
_ Oui, elle sait.  
_ Et il y a d'autres professeurs qui sont au courant ?  
_ Il n'y en a que trois en tout, et tu leur as, plus ou moins, déjà parlé.  
_ Ok, on y va ?

La jeune femme hocha de la tête et se leva, suivie par son copain. Une fois qu'ils furent en dehors de la Grande Salle, Hermione tapa du poing sur la table : elle n'avait pas pu savoir ce terrible secret.

Le nouveau couple entra dans le bureau du professeur de métamorphose. Celle-ci était assise et les invita à s'asseoir face à elle.

_ Bien, d'abord Harry, j'aimerais savoir si votre couple est une bonne chose.  
_ Oui, absolument. Draco m'a beaucoup aidé depuis mon 'réveil'.  
_ Il connaît donc votre état.  
_ Oui, il l'a découvert pour mon plus grand bonheur. Il m'aide et me soutien comme personne ne l'avait fait.  
_ J'espère seulement que vous ne le regretterez pas.  
_ Vous parlez de la transformation de Harry comme si c'était une mauvaise chose ? S'étonna Draco  
_ Il est normal que j'en parle ainsi. Ce genre de transformation est tout sauf naturel, et puis j'ai bien le droit de me méfier de vous, monsieur Malfoy. Après tout, vous êtes un Serpentard, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que l'on peut vous faire confiance ? Rétorqua l'adulte.  
_ Tout simplement parce que je suis le seul de son entourage à savoir son secret et que je ne l'ai toujours pas révélé et Merlin sait qu'en trois mois j'aurais pu. Et puis, je l'aime vraiment, ce n'est pas un sentiment de pitié. Et franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je profiterais d'elle.  
_ Vous acceptez sa situation trop facilement, je trouve.  
_ Ce n'est que votre point de vue, moi je pense plutôt que c'est vous qui mettez du temps à l'accepter. Regardez la réalité en face une bonne fois pour toute.  
_ Draco, s'il te plaît, calme-toi, demanda avec pudeur Harry en lui attrapant la main.  
_ Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour rester si calme alors qu'elle nous juge sans savoir.

Elle lui sourit timidement.

_ J'y suis habituée depuis longtemps, maintenant. C'était à peu près la même chose quand je devais tuer Voldy. Imagine un peu dans quel état de trouble ils auraient été, si jamais ils avaient su la prophétie bien avant. On peut voir une des possibilités en la personne de Remus puisque celui-ci est au courant depuis à peu près trois ans. Il s'est caché la vérité comme si ma transformation ne pouvait arriver, pour lui c'était impossible, alors il a mis de côté cette prophétie.  
_ Je t'admire beaucoup, mon ange.

Draco se rapprocha de Harry pour la serrer dans ses bras et déposer un tendre baiser sur son front.

_ Professeur, y avait-il une autre raison à notre entretien ? Questionna soudainement la jeune femme.  
_ Et bien, oui. Certains professeurs s'étonnent de votre nouvelle écriture. Ils ont d'abord cru qu'une autre personne faisait vos devoirs.  
_ Mais c'est faux, s'exclama-t-elle.  
_ Je le sais bien, et ils l'ont vite compris après avoir regardé quelques unes de vos prises de note.  
_ Aah, c'était pour ça que le professeur Snape m'a demandé d'aller écrire au tableau et que le professeur Chourave a regardé ce que j'avais écrit sous prétexte qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
_ Effectivement. Je leur ai dit que vous étiez libre et moins nerveux pour vos devoirs donc cela se ressentait dans votre écriture. Mais le professeur Snape doute de mon excuse alors je me demandais ce que vous préfériez lui dire.  
_ Euh, je ne sais pas trop. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Il faudrait peut-être lui dire la vérité, il sait garder des secrets.  
_ Arina, je doute que mon parrain croit ce que nous lui dirons, même s'il s'agit du professeur McGonagall. Il lui faudrait sûrement la preuve de ce que l'on avance.  
_ Hein ? Je refuse de me mettre nue devant lui.  
_ Je ne pense pas qu'il vous faudra faire cela, Harry. Si madame Pomfresh, le professeur Lupin et moi-même venions étayer vos dires, il serait forcé de nous croire.  
_ Merci professeur, remercia, soulagé, Harry.  
_ Je vous propose d'aller lui parler vendredi soir après le dîner.  
_ D'accord, professeur.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent du bureau. Harry se cala dans les bras de Draco.

_ J'ai un peu peur de le révéler à Snape.  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Arina, il ne pourra rien te faire. Je serai là, de toute manière, pour toi. Il sera sceptique un moment et après, si je lui demande, il pourra nous aider.  
_ J'espère que tu as raison, Draco.  
_ Bien sûr et puis il pourra peut-être nous aider pour trouver le lien entre l'elfique et le Fourchelang.  
_ Ah, j'avais oublié.  
_ Pas moi, je porte tous les jours la bague, alors je ne risque pas.  
_ Je... Je suis désolée, elle est magnifique mais un peu trop féminine et j'ai peur que quelques personnes se posent trop de questions.  
_ Je disais ça pour te taquiner, Arina. Je le sais très bien. Au fait, quand veux-tu aller te faire percer les oreilles ?  
_ Euh, pas pour le moment, j'aimerais que Ron et Hermione soient au courant de mon secret avant d'y aller. Ça ne te dérange pas trop ?  
_ Non, c'est toi qui choisis, je ne vais pas te forcer.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Draco en attendant leur prochain cours.

_ Ils sont vraiment trop mignons, tous les deux, déclara Pansy.  
_ Je suis assez fier de connaître le secret de Harry avant les deux Gryffondor.  
_ Blaise, il ne faut pas en parler sinon, on aura des ennuis et tu sais bien que Draco ne fait pas de menaces en l'air.  
_ En parlant de menaces, j'ai quelques petites idées que j'aimerais tester, dit Blaise en amenant son amie dans une salle à côté.  
_ Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport mais je veux bien m'amuser avec toi, lui affirma-t-elle en lui mordillant l'oreille.

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ^^

Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eu et pour celles qui viendront ^^

Allez bisous et à vendredi si ma mère ne décide pas à la dernière minute qu'on parte en vacance XD ... Les trois semaines à venir sont assez incertaines sur ce sujet là '-.- Enfin bref, à bientôt ^.^

Yebbeka


	13. Ch 12 : Réaction imprévue

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Chapitre 12 plus tôt que prévu pour que je puisse partir en discothèque l'esprit tranquille XD Voici le vis-à-vis que vous devez attendre tous avec impatience entre Arina et Snape ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

Allez, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ch. 12 : Réaction imprévue

Harry était assise sur la première marche de l'escalier du Hall d'entrée menant au premier étage. Elle attendait patiemment que Draco sorte de son cours et la rejoigne pour aller dîner.

La semaine était passée beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de Harry car le soir venu, elle devrait révéler sa condition au professeur Snape. Elle angoissait de la réaction du potioniste (1). Saurait-il garder son secret ou le raconterait-il à qui voudrait l'entendre ?

Une fille de son année à Serdaigle passa à côté d'elle, se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami et l'embrassa goulûment avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle.

Harry fixa sa jupe sans vraiment y faire attention.

Un troupeau de filles de seconde année à Poufsouffle se dirigea aussi vers la Grande Salle. Elles pouffèrent lorsqu'elles remarquèrent le regard de Harry sur leur jupe. Celle-ci s'en rendit enfin compte et tourna la tête, gênée.

Une main se posa sur sa joue. Elle sursauta et se retourna. Draco lui souriait.

_ Depuis quand tu regardes les jupes des filles ?

Elle rougit fortement et détourna de nouveau la tête. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

_ Serais-tu jalouse d'elles ? Si tu veux je peux t'offrir une jupe ou une robe.  
_ Je ne peux pas en porter, même dans ma chambre.  
_ On pourrait s'arranger avec les professeurs pour que tu en aies l'occasion ou bien pendant les vacances de Février.  
_ Merci mon amour.  
_ Ah j'avais donc raison, tu les envies...  
_ Mmh...

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et ainsi cacha les rougeurs de ses joues. Des gloussements, au niveau de la Grande Salle, les firent tourner leur regard vers les importuns. Ces derniers entrèrent dans la salle sans plus de cérémonie. Une fois seuls, Draco fit glisser ses lèvres sur la joue puis vers les lèvres de la brune. Leurs langues entamèrent, ensemble, un agréable ballet.

_ Messieurs, auriez-vous la décence de ne pas gâcher le repas des autres, et surtout du mien, par vos échanges incessants de salive.(2)

En entendant le son doucereux de la voix de leur professeur de potion, ils se levèrent. Dans un claquement de cape, cet adorable Severus Snape partit. Harry prit la main de son beau blond et l'entraîna dans la Grande Salle. Ils passèrent inaperçus à cause du brouhaha qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

Le repas passa très vite car les professeurs ne supportaient plus vraiment les débordements affectifs de leurs élèves. Harry et Draco se levèrent et suivirent les trois adultes. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau du professeur Snape qui était depuis longtemps sorti de table. Le professeur McGonagall toqua à la porte. La voix du directeur de Serpentard les invita à entrer. Il les regarda un à un et s'arrêta sur son filleul.

_ Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ? Ces deux jeunes auraient-ils fait quelque chose de répréhensible au point que vous trois veniez m'en parler ?  
_ Non, Severus. Ils n'ont rien fait de mal. Nous sommes là pour te parler du changement qui s'est opéré sur Harry durant son sommeil, expliqua la directrice de Poudlard.  
_ Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?  
_ Vous m'aviez posé des questions au sujet de l'écriture de Harry.  
_ Et tu m'avais donné une explication alors il ne sert à rien d'en reparler.  
_ Severus, je suis certain que tu doutes beaucoup de cette excuse, s'exclama Lupin.  
_ Draco connais-tu toute l'histoire ? Demanda-t-il à son filleul en passant outre le lycan.  
_ Bien sûr parrain.  
_ Bien alors je pense que ces deux jeunes hommes pourront très bien m'expliquer de quoi il en retourne réellement.  
_ C'est que, Severus, j'ai bien peur que tu ne les croies pas si nous ne te donnons pas notre version des faits, tenta Pomfresh.  
_ Et je pense être en mesure de savoir s'ils me disent la vérité ou pas.  
_ D'accord, Severus, tu pourras toujours venir nous voir si tu as une quelconque question, déclara la directrice.

Les trois adultes sortirent du bureau. Snape invita les deux élèves à s'asseoir. Draco en profita pour prendre Harry sur ses genoux, ainsi il lui insufflait la force de faire face à la terreur des cachots.

_ Alors, monsieur Potter, quel est donc ce terrible secret ? Questionna l'adulte, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.  
_ Je...  
_ Vous ?

_ Ne tournez pas autour du pot bon sang, où est votre courage de Gryffondor ?  
_ Ne lui cries pas dessus ! S'exclama Draco.

Harry fixa l'adulte intensément, regroupant tout le courage qu'il pouvait avoir.

_ Je suis une fille.

Le silence se fit un moment puis Severus éclata de rire.

_ De toutes les excuses que vous avez pu me fournir, celle-ci est bien la plus minable.  
_ Je ne vous mens pas, Draco, dis-lui, toi, que je suis bien une fille !  
_ Monsieur Potter je me rappelle parfaitement bien du jour où vous avez dû plonger dans le lac lors de votre quatrième année, et je puis être certain que vous êtes un homme.  
_ Non, je vous assure ! Depuis mon réveil, j'ai commencé à me transformer en fille et j'en suis complètement une maintenant, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.  
_ Draco ? Que lui as-tu donné comme potion pour qu'il dise autant d'âneries, à moins que tu ne lui aies fait boire une potion qui le transforme en fille et qu'il ait perdu l'esprit ?  
_ Non, il ne m'a rien donné. Il existe une prophétie annonçant ma transformation.  
_ Eh bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous faire boire du véritasérum pour savoir ce qu'il en est réellement. Et en vous en faisant avaler à tous les deux, j'aurais enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.  
_ D'accord, donne-nous ton véritasérum et tu verras qu'Harry te dit la vérité ! S'emporta Draco.

Severus regarda, surpris, son filleul. Une lueur de défi résidait dans leurs yeux.

_ Bien, racontez-moi cette prophétie.

Draco sourit et attrapa sa belle dans ses bras. Ils commencèrent à narrer l'histoire entourant la transformation de Harry Potter.

Au bout d'un long débat à la recherche de la vérité et de la compréhension, Severus se leva et leur fit dos.

_ Bien, j'ai décidé de vous croire et à vrai dire cela explique la demande de madame Pomfresh d'une plus grande quantité de potion anti-douleur pour femmes. Car je ne vous cache pas que son nombre est prévu dès le début de l'année.  
_ Merci, professeur, soupira Harry de soulagement.  
_ J'accepte de vous croire uniquement parce que Draco atteste de la véracité de vos propos.  
_ Severus est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir des potions pour garder la condition de Harry secrète ?  
_ Si c'est toi qui me le demandes, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais non, Draco.  
_ Je te fais confiance pour ne pas dévoiler à tout le monde ce secret aussi, Sev.  
_ Je n'ai pas très envie de passer pour fou.

Il se rapprocha d'eux.

_ Il se fait tard, vous devriez rentrer dans vos chambres.

Ils allèrent sortir, remerciant leur professeur de potion pour son écoute lorsque Severus interpella :

_ J'oubliais, monsieur Potter.  
_ Madem...

Harry n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'une main se posa sur son sein gauche et le pressa. Elle se recula, surprise et apeurée. Draco, ayant tout vu, se positionna devant sa petite amie.

_ Parrain ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?  
_ Je voulais constater de la véracité de vos propos par moi-même.  
_ Et maintenant qu'en penses-tu ? S'exclama le Serpentard, méfiant.  
_ J'abdique. Vous avez dit la vérité.  
_ Bonne nuit, Severus.

Draco prit par la taille Harry et l'emmena au dehors du bureau.

_ Au fait, Potter, jolie poitrine, s'écria le professeur. J'espère pour vous que tout le reste de votre corps a bien évolué, aussi.(3)

Le regard de l'adulte baissa vers le bassin de la jeune femme qui rougit fortement. Le blond resserra son étreinte et ils sortirent de la pièce en claquant la porte.

De rage, il entra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son canapé. La jeune femme s'assit à ses côtés et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez. Il se redressa et l'entoura de ses bras.

_ Je suis désolé, Arina. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il agirait ainsi.  
_ Ce n'est pas grave, Dray.  
_ Mais si ça l'est.  
_ Non, mon dragon. Je suis toujours en vie et à tes côtés donc ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle. Le principal c'est qu'il aie finalement compris mon changement.  
_ Oui, tu as raison. Maintenant qu'il sait, on pourra compter sur lui. Cependant, je ne veux pas que tu le vois seule.  
_ Tu as peur qu'il me fasse du mal ? Serais-tu jaloux ?  
_ J'ai pas envie qu'il recommence, au cas où, et oui je suis jaloux. J'ai le droit de l'être, tu es magnifique, se défendit-il.  
_ Toi, aussi, tu es beau quand tu es jaloux, ricana-t-elle.

Il commença à bouder de sa remarque et elle l'embrassa d'abord timidement puis la passion les posséda peu à peu.

Harry se sépara enfin de son ange blond et regarda l'heure.

_ Mince, le couvre-feu a depuis longtemps débuté. Il faut que j'y aille.

Elle se leva et commença à partir. Draco la stoppa en lui attrapant le bras. Il se mit debout et la serra contre lui.

_ Reste avec moi, cette nuit, s'il te plaît.

A ces mots, il sentit la jeune femme se statufier. Il comprit le sous-entendu qu'il y avait derrière sa demande et paniqua

_ Non ! Ce n'était pas pour ça ! C'est un peu tôt pour ça et puis il ne faut rien précipiter.  
_ Ah d'accord. Merci ! Lui répondit-elle le rouge aux joues.  
_ Mais pourquoi tu me remercies ?  
_ Pour me laisser le temps. Je ne suis pas encore prête pour passer à cette étape.  
_ Rassure-toi mon ange, je ne suis pas pressé et je refuse de te brusquer. C'est toujours difficile et précieux la première fois.  
_ Hein ? Mais j'ai déjà eu des rapports.  
_ Avec des hommes ?  
_ Oui.

Le silence s'installa.

_ Mais pour ton secret ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils le révèlent ?

La jeune femme parut surprise et réfléchit un moment.

_ Ah, j'ai... Je n'ai pas, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.  
_ N'ai pas peur de me parler, Arina.  
_ Je n'ai pas eu de rapports depuis ma transformation, déclara-t-elle une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Il soupira de soulagements mais la jeune femme crut qu'il se moquait d'elle.

_ Ne te moque pas de moi ! J'ai toujours été attiré par les hommes alors ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas pensé à cet itinéraire.

Il la regarda étonné par les mots employés puis lui caressa la joue de la main.

_ Je ne me moquais pas de toi. J'étais juste soulagé.  
_ De quoi ?  
_ J'avais peur que tu sois allée voir ailleurs pour essayer. Je suis jaloux, je n'y peux rien, rappela-t-il devant son air surpris.

Il la regarda un instant puis il l'embrassa.

_ Dans tous les cas, c'est toi qui décides.  
_ Mmh, bon alors je suis d'accord pour dormir ici avec toi. Mais...

Draco la regarda, perplexe.

_ Mais on ne fera rien à part dormir et je veux qu'on soit en pyjama.  
_ D'accord, mon ange.

Il alla fouiller dans son armoire et en sortit deux pyjamas qui avaient l'air neufs.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre des pyjamas neufs, on peut prendre des vieux, dit Harry.  
_ Je suis un peu forcé parce que d'habitude je dors nu.(4) C'est même une chance que j'en aie dans mon armoire. Ma mère avait dû me les donner.  
_ Ah, d'accord.

Harry prit l'un des pyjamas et se rua dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en sortit, Draco était déjà dans sa nouvelle tenue de nuit et la regarda. Avec le pyjama pour homme, il la trouva tellement attirante qu'il se précipita dans la pièce désormais libre pour cacher sa réaction. La jeune femme rit et toqua à la porte.

_ Tu vois, Dray, c'était une bonne idée, les pyjamas.

Quand il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, elle était déjà dans le lit. Elle lui souriait de façon taquine. Il s'installa sous les couvertures tranquillement en pensant qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un lit deux places car s'il en avait eu un simple, la jeune femme n'aurait pas accepté.

_ Finalement, ça a du bon de ne pas être un homme, ricana-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris, puis il se mit au-dessus d'elle.

_ Tu ne diras plus ça le jour venu.  
_ Mais comme il n'est pas encore arrivé, je me permets de le dire.  
_ Fais attention, je risque de te laisser aux travaux manuels.  
_ Hein ? C'est possible pour une fille ?(5)  
_ Bien sûr. Bon arrêtons-là cette discussion sans aucun sens.

Il l'embrassa puis se coucha à côté d'elle. Harry vint se lover dans ses bras. Il l'accueillit sans protestation. Ils s'endormirent peu de temps après.

* * *

(1) : Ndb : le koaaaaa ? sa existe sa ?? j'en doute fooort…jsais pas moi…potionologiste ?XD / Nda : Oui je sais les deux n'existent pas mdr ! Mais bon il fallait bien que je trouve un mot et puis tout le monde comprend ce que je sous-entend : le mec qui fait des potions ... mdr !!!

(2) : Ndb : My Honey is here !!!Snapyyyyy !! / Nda : c'est ce qu'on appelle le cri venant du coeur XD

(3) : Ndb : perverrrrs / Nda : déroutée par un Snape pervers ?? mdr ! Les Serpentard sont des pervers qui s'affirment ... mdr !!!

(4) : Ndb : perverrrsssseeee !!!!!Le gros fantasme !!! / Nda : qui moi ? Noon du tout ! Mais il s'agit tout de même de Draco ... le beau gosse par excellence .... XD Enfin bref mdr !

(5) : Ndb : gennnnre, pdt 3mois, il a pas eu le temps d'expérimenter, avec un canon comme Draco à côté !!!peuh ! / Nda : Hé il ne s'agit pas de toi là ... XD C'est vrai que toutes personnes qui auraient changé de sexe auraient expérimenté .... Ouais mais pas Harry ! XD Elle est bien trop pudique et timide pour le faire XD Rien qu'avec sa réaction à la demande de Dray de dormir avec lui, on s'en rend compte ^.^

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ^^

Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eu et pour celles qui viendront ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ j'ai laissé les réactions de ma bêta et mes réponses à celles-ci pour que vous vous amusiez un peu plus ^^ Et que vous ayez des explications si jamais vous avez pensé à la même chose que Lama-Reptilien ^^

Allez à mardi ou vendredi, tout dépendra de vos réactions et de mon emploi du temps ^^ (surtout de ce dernier en fait XD)

Yebbeka


	14. Ch 13 : Confiance

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Voilà le chapitre 13 ^^ mon petit cadeau du mardi ^^ même si là il est vraiment tard '-.- mais bon j'y peux rien si j'ai de la famille à la maison ... bon d'accord 3h29 ça fait tard et on dirait plus du mercredi ... mais euh ! j'ai pas encore dormi donc dans ma tête je suis toujours le mardi voilà ^.^

Allez, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ch. 13 : Confiance

Dans son sommeil, Draco eut une impression de vide mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Un bruit le réveilla, quelques heures après, et il remarqua enfin l'absence de Harry dans son lit. Il grogna et se maudit de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

_ Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?

Il se redressa subitement et tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. Au fond de lui, il espérait que ce ne soit pas Pansy.

_ Ah ! C'est toi ! Fit-il, soulagé de voir Harry.  
_ Oui, c'est moi ! Qui voulais-tu que ce soit d'autre ? A moins que je ne sois pas au courant de tout.

Il se leva et s'avança vers elle.

_ Bonjour Arina. Oui, j'ai magnifiquement bien dormi au point d'avoir cru que ta présence n'ait été qu'un rêve.

Il l'embrassa puis il s'assit à côté d'elle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner en sa compagnie.

_ Tu ne vas pas te changer et te préparer ? S'étonna la jeune femme.  
_ Non, pourquoi ? Ma tenue te gêne ?  
_ Pas le moins du monde. Mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas qu'on te voit au réveil.  
_ C'est vrai sauf qu'il s'agit de toi et que tu t'es réveillée avant moi, donc tu m'as vu dans ce piètre état un long moment. Par conséquent, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me dépêcher d'aller à la salle de bain, à part si cela te gêne.  
_ Le jour où tu me gêneras n'est pas encore arrivé.

Un mois passa et ils prirent l'habitude de dormir ensemble dans la chambre de Draco.

Harry était installée avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils avaient fini leurs cours pour la journée et avaient décidé de passer du bon temps ensemble dans la chambre de Harry, toujours aussi impersonnelle.(1)

_ Alors, Harry, quand nous révéleras-tu ton terrible secret ? Questionna Hermione.  
_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, s'étonna la concernée.  
_ Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je parle de ce qui s'est passé au cours de ton sommeil prolongé.  
_ Eh bien, vois-tu j'ai dormi et la seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est un beau blond qui se penchait sur moi pour m'embrasser.  
_ Quoi ? Draco a eu le droit de venir te voir et pas nous ? S'écria Ron.

Harry, perdue dans ses pensées, ne fit aucune remarque sur l'emportement de son ami.

_ Hum, il était vraiment magnifique ce rêve. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait prémonitoire. Et j'adore la douceur de ses lèvres quand elles se posent sur les miennes puis qu'elles...

Harry eut la bienséance de rougir ce qui fit rire Ron.

_ Je sais que Draco est au courant d'un secret et que tu ne veux pas nous le dire. Mais Harry nous sommes tes amis, on ne te jugera pas, tu le sais bien.  
_ Et qui te dit que tu ne le connais pas déjà mon secret ?  
_ Il te couve du regard et te protège de tout le monde, même de nous ! On n'a plus le droit de te serrer dans nos bras que monsieur nous repousse.  
_ Draco est jaloux de nature et ce ne sont que des marques d'affection qu'il me porte. De toute façon, je l'aime et je me moque de ce que vous pouvez penser de ses manières.

Elle se détourna d'eux et regarda le feu se consumer.

_ Je suis certaine que l'on ne connaît pas ton secret, Harry. Et cela me peine de constater que tu ne nous fais pas confiance.(2)  
_ Non, tu ne comprends pas Hermione, je vous fais confiance mais vous n'êtes pas encore prêts pour entendre mon secret.  
_ Il est donc si terrible que ça ?  
_ Ça dépend pour qui ! Avec Draco, je n'en ai pas l'impression, c'est même tout à fait normal mais j'ai peur qu'avec vous ce ne soit pas si normal que ça. En l'état actuel des choses, Hermione, tu chercherais un moyen pour que ce que je cache ne soit plus. Hermione, Ron, croyez-moi, je vais très bien et Draco m'aime et me protège comme jamais personne ne l'a fait. J'ai vraiment besoin de lui et de son soutien.  
_ Harry, tu ne me fais pas totalement confiance alors, déclara son amie avec de la tristesse dans la voix.  
_ Hermione, pour toi comme pour moi, crois-moi, le moment de te révéler mon secret n'est pas encore arrivé. J'essaye de vous préparer pour la nouvelle mais on ne se voit pas aussi souvent que je le souhaiterais alors je t'en prie, soit patiente.  
_ D'accord Harry, souffla-t-elle.

Ron prit sa petite amie dans ses bras pour l'encourager.

_ Allez, 'Mione ! Ne fais pas cette tête. Moi, j'ai confiance en Harry et si il nous dit de patienter, alors je patienterai.  
_ Merci beaucoup Ron, si tu savais à quel point ça m'aide ce que tu me dis, remercia « le Sauveur » .  
_ Harry, il va falloir que tu te couvres un peu mieux parce que ta voix est un peu faible.  
_ Ron si tu avais fait attention, sa voix est comme ça depuis qu'il s'est réveillé.

Harry parut surprise.

_ Ma voix ?! C'est vrai qu'elle a changé mais là je peux rien y faire.  
_ Quoi ? Tu ne retrouveras pas ta voix grave si sensuelle ?  
_ Euh, Ron, tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire ?  
_ Je vais devenir jalouse, depuis quand dis-tu que Harry a une voix sensuelle ?  
_ Ah, désolé Harry, Hermione mais c'est à force d'entendre les filles de Gryffondor qui viennent le voir, amour. Elles arrêtaient pas de le dire avant le combat et j'ai, comment dire…enregistré l'information.  
_ C'est ok pour moi, Ron. Mais ces filles vont devoir se faire une raison car d'une je ne retrouverai pas ma voix d'antan et je m'en moque complètement, et de deux je suis avec Draco et j'ai pas l'intention de le quitter.  
_ Mmh, tu y tiens à ton Serpentard.  
_ Oh que oui ! Il est si beau, si sensuel, si protecteur, si...  
_ Bon, je crois qu'on a compris.  
_ Eh ! Moi quand vous vous bécotez et autre je ne vous arrête pas.

Hermione et Ron rougirent sous l'allusion.

_ Au fait, Harry, ta chambre a l'air trop bien rangé et ce sont les mêmes draps que le mois précédent, tu n'aurais pas déménagé dans la chambre de Draco par hasard ? Demanda Hermione.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Harry de rougir.

_ Hoho, Harry, tu aurais pu nous le dire, moi aussi j'ai déménagé chez Hermione. Alors ça date de quand ?  
_ Depuis un mois déjà. C'est si agréable de dormir avec lui dans ses bras.  
_ Harry tu n'es pas obligé de ...  
_ Chut Hermione ! C'est la première fois que Harry dort avec l'un de ses petits amis. Avant, il dormait avec eux seulement après être passé à l'acte.  
_ Bon alors je vais vous laisser parler entre mec. On se rejoint dans ma chambre Ron.  
_ D'accord 'Mione.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis Hermione partit. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions et elle voulait découvrir ce terrible secret. Finalement, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Lupin.

Une fois que la porte fut fermée, Ron se pencha vers Harry.

_ Alors, raconte-moi, c'était comment ?  
_ Euh, de quoi tu parles, Ron ?  
_ Ne fais pas l'innocent, vous avez bien dû le faire ensemble, alors c'était comment ? Il est doux ou brutal au lit ton Serpentard ?

Harry rougit fortement et détourna la tête. Son ami était très direct et elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre.

_ Allez, Harry tu peux me le dire on ne va pas se cacher ce genre de choses aussi.

Harry ne lui répondait toujours pas.

_ Bon, alors je commence. Avec Hermione, on a eu du mal à commencer mais depuis, elle n'arrête pas de me demander toujours plus. Comme tu l'as malheureusement constaté, on le fait de plus en plus dans des endroits insolites. Je me demande souvent ce qu'elle va pouvoir inventer pour la prochaine fois. J'en ai parlé avec les autres mecs et ils m'ont dit que certaines femmes se comportaient ainsi et en particulier les Serdaigle parce qu'elles veulent toujours apprendre.  
_ Peut-être qu'elle veulent aussi mettre leur couple en danger pour savoir si cela continuera ensemble.

Ron fut très heureux que son ami prenne enfin part à la conversation.

_ Ah, j'y avais pas pensé à cela. Tu crois qu'Hermione doute de moi ?  
_ Non, elle veut juste s'amuser avec toi et avoir le maximum de souvenirs quand vous quitterez Poudlard. Elle tient beaucoup trop à toi et elle a confiance en toi aussi.  
_ Eh bien tu comprends beaucoup de choses.  
_ Ça doit être parce que je suis amoureux.

Harry se félicita intérieurement : elle avait failli parler d'elle au féminin. Elle devait faire très attention à ce qu'elle disait car ses amis pouvaient le remarquer et se poser des questions.

_ Oui sûrement, alors Harry et toi comment ça se passe ?

Harry décida finalement d'être sincère avec son ami.

_ Je... Nous ne l'avons pas encore fait.  
_ Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? Draco n'en a pas envie ou il est impuissant ?  
_ Non ce n'est pas lui le problème. Il a envie de franchir ce cap avec moi mais j'hésite, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.  
_ Il ne faut pas penser à ça Harry. Tu as eu d'autres aventures qui se sont très bien passées. Tu l'aimes et lui aussi ça ne peut que bien se passer.  
_ Merci beaucoup, Ron.  
_ Ce n'est rien, Harry. Et si jamais tu as d'autres soucis dans ce genre ne te gêne pas pour venir m'en parler ; qu'on soit hétéro, homo ou encore bi, on a tous les mêmes problèmes et inquiétudes. Bon, je vais te laisser, il faut que j'aille faire un devoir et si jamais Hermione apprend que je ne l'ai toujours pas commencé, je risque d'avoir des problèmes.  
_ Pas de souci, Ron.

Draco rentra en trombe dans la pièce.

_ Arina, tu es là ?  
_ Oui, mon ange.  
_ Bon, j'ai une raison de plus de m'en aller. A plus Harry.

Ron sortit de la chambre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?  
_ On parlait entre amis pourquoi ?  
_ Sans Hermione ?  
_ Eh bien, oui que veux-tu qu'on fasse d'autre ?  
_ C'est un mec alors...  
_ Draco, aux yeux des autres nous sommes aussi des hommes et puis ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec lui sans Hermione qui essaye de savoir mon secret.  
_ Je l'ai vue auprès de Lupin tout à l'heure.  
_ Ah, d'accord. Je me demande si ce ne serait pas elle la plus choquée en apprenant mon secret.  
_ C'est fort possible, Arina.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

_ Bon, si on allait manger ?

Harry prit la main de Draco et ils partirent tous les deux en direction de la Grande Salle.

* * *

(1) : Ndb :du bon temps ?ouhlaaaaa attention Harry ! / Nda : Hummm c'est vrai que l'on parle de ses deux amis ... mais tout de même ! XD

(2) : Ndb : chantage affectif, c nul ! / Nda : Hermione te déçoit ? Je pense qu'elle déçoit beaucoup de personne ... Niark niark niark !

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ on revoit un peu le couple-sangsue ^^

Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eu et pour celles qui viendront ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ j'ai laissé les réactions de ma bêta et mes réponses à celles-ci pour que vous vous amusiez un peu plus ^^ Et que vous ayez des explications si jamais vous avez pensé à la même chose que Lama-Reptilien ^^

Allez à vendredi tout le monde

Yebbeka


	15. Ch 14 : Lien

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Kikouuuu ^^ voilà le chapitre 14 avec de l'avance par rapport à mes précédentes publications du vendredi ^^ (bon on est toujours vendredi mais au lieu d'être tard le soir on est le matin ... très tôt le matin XD (aux alentours d'une heure du mat' XD) Si je poste aussi tôt il y a une raison ^^ Je pars demain matin ... euh non ce matin dans quelques heures (ouais problème de date parce que j'ai pas encore dormi '-.-) en vacances ^^ pour une semaine ^^ Je vais être tranquille (normalement) avec ma mère à Hendaye ^^ Par contre je n'aurais pas internet donc toute une semaine si ce n'est plus je ne pourrais publier '-.- Donc le prochain chapitre sera pour mardi ... euh ...11 août (je compte dans ma tête donc je peux me planter mais en gros le mardi est aux alentours du 11 août XD) Voilà pour ce qui est des news ^^

Allez, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ch. 14 : Lien

Draco accompagna Harry chez le professeur Snape qui les accueillit en étouffant un rire.

_ Severus ! Arrête de te marrer à chaque fois que tu nous vois.  
_ Je fais ce qu je veux Draco, rétorqua-t-il en fermant la porte.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé vert foncé tandis que leur professeur prit place sur un fauteuil.

_ Alors, parrain, as-tu trouvé un lien entre le langage elfique et le Fourchelang ?  
_ Je trouve ça juste étrange qu'il y ait un lien car la prononciation n'est pas du tout la même.  
_ Peut-être mais on ne peut pas dire que l'allemand et le portugais se prononcent pareil alors que c'est le même alphabet, rétorqua Harry.  
_ Monsieur Potter, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis.

Harry se renfrogna, son professeur continuait de le traiter comme un homme en privé. Draco se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

_ Messieurs, combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le dire, pas de cela chez moi !  
_ Autant de fois que tu traiteras Arina comme un homme, rappela Draco.  
_ Draco, si je commence à le faire en privé, je risque de le faire en cours aussi. A moins que vous préfériez que cela m'échappe, dit-il sournoisement.

Un silence gêné lui répondit.

_ Bien, alors pour ce que j'ai découvert sur les deux langues, c'est qu'il existe bien un lien. Plus personne ne s'en rappelle puisque la dernière fois que quelqu'un a écrit en Fourchelang date de l'époque de Salazar Serpentard. L'elfique a continué à être écrit mais pas le Fourchelang. Cette bague date de cette époque par conséquent. Ensuite, il est très surprenant que monsieur Potter réussisse à le lire car ce n'est pas du tout un langage phonétique. Comme l'elfique, il est très complexe ! Je veux bien croire que Potter ait des prédispositions puisqu'il sait parler cette langue, mais je doute que toutes les personnes qui soient concernées par cette capacité sachent la lire et l'écrire.

Draco parut surpris et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

_ Tu sais l'écrire ?  
_ Je n'ai pas essayé mais je suppose que je peux, dit-elle en baissant la tête.  
_ Je ne serais pas surpris, reprit l'adulte, que la transformation de Potter ait révélé cette capacité. Bon, je vais continuer les recherches puisque deux élèves tels que vous, même si vous êtes majeurs et en dernière année, n'ont pas la possibilité d'effectuer ce genre de recherche.  
_ Merci, Severus. Nous avons de la chance de t'avoir.  
_ N'en parlez à personne, il serait fâcheux de déclencher un nouveau scandale.  
_ Mais peut-être que d'autres personnes ont fait le rapport entre l'elfique et le Fourchelang.  
_ C'est impossible car il faut avoir une certaine approche, que je qualifierai d'amicale, avec le Fourchelang pour y penser et même en faisant partie de ce type de personne il faudrait arriver à faire le rapport avec l'elfique. Et en plus de ces deux conditions, il faut savoir que le Fourchelang possède un alphabet.(1)  
_ Donc c'est impossible que quelqu'un ait fait le rapport, résuma le blond.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux amoureux sortirent des appartements de Snape pour se rendre dans ceux qu'ils partageaient.

Harry s'installa sur les genoux de Draco et commença à lire ses cours de métamorphose pour tenter de les assimiler. Le blond lut, lui aussi, par dessus son épaule.

Quelques instants après, Draco embrassa son cou. Ses mains passèrent sous les habits pour caresser la jeune femme. Celle-ci gémit aux caresses de son petit ami.

_ Draco, Mmh s'il te plaît, j'ai envie de réviser.  
_ Tu pourras le faire un peu plus tard, répondit-il en lui mâchouillant l'oreille.

La jeune femme se sépara de ses bras et alla s'installer sur le fauteuil.

_ J'ai besoin de réviser, Draco, les examens sont à la fin de l'année. Je ne peux pas remettre à plus tard mes révisions. Si tu veux, je peux retourner dans ma chambre, je ne te tenterai pas ainsi et nous pourrions tous les deux avoir de meilleurs notes.  
_ Mais nous avons déjà des meilleures notes et je ne veux pas que tu retournes dans ta chambre. Elle est trop austère.  
_ Elle est peut-être austère mais c'est ma chambre. Et puis si tu veux que je reste, alors prends un livre et révise.

Draco se leva et prit son livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Harry sourit en le voyant se plonger dans son apprentissage.

Le silence régnait dans la chambre, dérangé uniquement par le froissement des pages qu'on tournait.

Tout à coup, le Serpentard ferma son livre et se leva. Harry le regarda, surprise.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
_ Je dois aller voir Severus.  
_ Pourquoi faire, on l'a vu tout à l'heure.  
_ Harry, j'ai besoin d'aller le voir donc j'y vais.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, soudainement triste.

_ C'est à cause de moi ?  
_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
_ Tu vas le voir parce qu je ne m'offre pas à toi.

Il la fixa un moment puis il s'agenouilla devant elle.

_ Arina, ce n'est pas du tout à cause de toi que je vais voir Severus. J'avais rendez-vous avec lui pour quelque chose qui ne regarde que deux Serpentard.  
_ Je n'aime pas que tu me caches des choses.  
_ Mon ange, ne sois pas triste, tu sauras tout demain, je te le promets.

Il se releva et l'embrassa sur le front.

_ Je n'aime que toi, Arina, déclara-t-il en ancrant son regard à ses yeux émeraude.

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

_ Je reviens le plus vite possible. Bonne révision.

Il partit de la chambre en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. Elle sourit un moment en ne quittant pas des yeux la porte puis elle reprit sa lecture.

* * *

(1) : Ndb : et qui c qui l'a mit au point ???Les gros serpents ? Ils sont forts ces reptiiiles ^^ / Nda : Facile de rendre quelques personnes heureuses ... XD

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ^^

Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eu et pour celles qui viendront ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ j'ai laissé les réactions de ma bêta et mes réponses à celles-ci pour que vous vous amusiez un peu plus ^^ Et que vous ayez des explications si jamais vous avez pensé à la même chose que Lama-Reptilien ^^

Comme je l'ai dit en haut je vous dis au 11 août ... et j'ai toujours pas vérifié le calendrier ... d'ailleurs je répondrais à tous mes gentils revieweurs (j'aurais bien dit au féminin mais Vince est un mec et il m'a reviewé pour le dernier chapitre mdr !) quand je rentrerais ^^ Pour l'instant je vous dis "merci *.*"

Yebbeka


	16. Ch 15 : Saint Valentin

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Je ne m'étais donc pas trompée dans mon compte pour les journées XD j'avais seulement pas prévu d'avoir autant de reviews pendant mon absence XD D'ailleurs en parlant de reviews je suis mais trop dé-gou-tée ! Attendez de savoir ce qu'il m'arrive avant de me huer ^^ J'étais tranquillement en train de répondre à mes chtites reviews adorées lorsque au moment où j'allais répondre à une nouvelle lectrice et bien on me dit que l'accès m'est refusé pour 3 possibles raisons différentes ! Alors j'ai le droit en 1 : "Review Reply is only valid for signed reviews." Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'ils sous-entendent là ! elles sont signées les reviews ! je peux même aller sur le profil de leur auteur !!! Bon ensuite en 2 : "Review does not exist, yet. Reviews can take up to 2 minutes to register." Bon là c'est vrai que j'ai reçu le mail mais que je ne la vois pas quand je vais voir la chtite review alors qu'elle est comptée apparemment '-.- Je pige pas trop ce bug là ... et en 3 : "You are not the author of this story. Only the author can respond to reviews." Ouiiiii ça je le sais et JE suis l'auteur de ma fic !! Sinon je ne mettrai pas la suite BAKA !! Enfin bref vous constatez que ça m'énerve ce bug ! Je veux juste répondre à mes pitites reviews moi J'aime pas du tout ce genre de bug :s Donc voilà l'explication à ma non réponse à 3 revieweurs ! J'espère que cela va s'arranger pour que je puisse y répondre ! La plus vieille à laquelle je ne peux le faire date d'hier donc il faut le faire tout de même ! Les deux minutes sont largement passées !!!! Donc je suis désolée Zaika, miruru-sensei et luffynette ! Je vais essayer de vous répondre ... MARRE DE CE BUG !!! Je hais vraiment ne pas pouvoir répondre à ces si gentilles reviews T.T Bon pour l'instant je vous dis merci ^^ parce qu'elles m'ont fait super plaisir ^.^ Ahhh et je ne le dis pas qu'à ces trois personnes ^^ C'est le cas pour tous mes reviewers ^^ Je vous aime les gens XD Micii ^.^

Sinon ma semaine s'est passablement passée '-.- Pour faire bref parce que mon énervement a largement débordé '-.- je suis contente d'être de retour même si je dois supporter un bug du site ... GRRR !

Ahhh avant que je n'oublie XD Iliria m'a fait remarquer dans sa récente review (si j'ai bonne mémoire XD) son impatience à ce que ça avance un peu plus en "profondeur" entre nos chers tourtereaux XD Je vous rassure donc tout le monde il y aura une avancée en profondeur entre eux deux et même plusieurs ^.^ D'ailleurs ce chapitre devrait vous plaire mdr ! Ah et c'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés ^^ ce qui est dû au fait surtout que je me sois bien amusée à l'écrire XD

Ohhhhh ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant papoté XD Donc je vais m'arrêter là pour continuer en bas XD

Allez, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ch. 15 : Saint-Valentin

Quand Draco revint de son entretien avec son parrain, qui avait duré beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, il trouva Harry endormie sur le fauteuil. Elle avait dû décider de réviser en attendant son retour mais les minutes puis les heures s'accumulant, elle était tombée dans les bras de Morphée.

Il déposa son livre sur la table basse et se demanda s'il devait la réveiller ou pas. Il regarda avec tendresse le visage apaisé par le sommeil de sa bien-aimée. Il décida de la laisser dormir. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'au lit sur lequel il la déposa délicatement, comme si elle était de cristal.

Avec précaution, il la déshabilla pour lui mettre, ensuite, la chemise de nuit qu'il lui avait offerte. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les courbes de la jeune femme. Il la recouvrit des couvertures puis se déshabilla à son tour. Il regarda un instant son pyjama et se remémora la veille. Il avait cru mourir de chaud. Il décida de ne mettre que le pantalon. Il se glissa ensuite sous le drap et les couvertures et prit sa belle dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front puis s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla sans se souvenir de s'être couchée. Elle tourna le regard vers son ange blond. Il dormait paisiblement tourné vers elle. Elle le détailla et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas son haut de pyjama. C'est alors, qu'elle remarqua qu'elle portait la chemise de nuit. Elle comprit instantanément que c'était Draco qui l'avait changée puisqu'elle refusait jusqu'alors de mettre ce vêtement pour dormir. Elle sourit, finalement ce n'était pas si désagréable.

Elle reporta son attention sur le dormeur et détailla son torse finement musclé. Elle posa ses mains dessus et commença à le caresser. Draco émit un gémissement puis ouvrit les yeux. Il la regarda, étonné par ce style de réveil. Elle se mit à rougir d'avoir été ainsi surprise.

Elle se leva en bafouillant des excuses. Draco la suivit très heureux de son réveil. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

_ Joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon amour.

Elle se cala contre lui.

_ Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à toi aussi, Draco.

Ils s'assirent en tailleur devant la table basse et commencèrent leur petit-déjeuner. Quand ils eurent fini, Harry partit dans la salle de bain.

On frappa à la porte, Draco se leva et ouvrit la porte. Pansy se jeta sur lui.

_ Draco, mon amour, joyeuse Saint-Valentin.

Les mains de la jeune femme commencèrent à cajoler le corps du Serpentard qui était toujours vêtu uniquement de son bas de pyjama. Il essaya de la repousser mais elle se jeta de nouveau sur lui.

_ Pansy ne fait pas l'idiote, tu sais bien que je suis avec Harry.

Elle tenta de baisser le pantalon du jeune homme mais il se dégagea et recula.

_ Harry n'est pas aussi douée que moi pour donner du plaisir.  
_ Non ! C'est impossible entre toi et moi, Pansy.  
_ Si tu te laissais faire tu verrais que ce n'est pas si impossible que ça, bien au contraire.

Le Serpentard se recula pour être le plus loin possible de la furie qui continuait à le fixer avec envie et à vouloir le tripoter.

_ Et que fais-tu de Blaise ? Il te porte beaucoup plus d'intérêt que moi.  
_ Mais il n'est pas le prince de Serpentard et en tant que notre prince, tu te dois de nous combler.  
_ Pansy, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu n'es plus sensée.  
_ Je le suis parfaitement, Dray.

Elle se jeta encore une fois sur lui mais cette fois-ci, Draco l'évita et entra dans la salle de bain dont il bloqua l'entrée avec un colla porte.

Harry, qui avait entendu beaucoup de vacarme, sortit de la douche et se vêtit d'une serviette. Elle remarqua sans peine Draco avachi contre la porte. Elle se précipita vers lui, craintive.

_ Draco, ça va ?

Il releva la tête puis la détourna le rouge aux joues en comprenant la situation.

_ Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se leva et l'embrassa tendrement. Harry passa ses bras autour de sa taille. A cause du contact de la serviette humide contre son torse, Draco n'osa pas la serrer encore plus dans ses bras. Tout en continuant de s'embrasser, elle caressait son dos ce qui provoquait des bouffées de chaleur au Serpentard. Celui-ci se demandait si il pourrait résister à la tentation de luxure qui se dégageait de sa bien-aimée.

Tout à coup, on tambourina à la porte.

_ Dracochou, allez ne fais pas l'enfant et vient me rejoindre. Potter ne saura jamais te combler comme moi je sais le faire. En plus il n'est même pas là alors que c'est le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Allez viens te venger avec moi. Avec moi, ce sera chaud et excitant. Mmh, oh oui, viens, mmh...

Draco avait complètement oublié Pansy quand il avait vu Harry dans sa tenue légère. La Gryffondor regardait, écoeurée, la porte derrière laquelle la Serpentard essayait d'exciter son petit ami par des gémissements déplacés et des caresses contre la porte.

Il sortit sa baguette et déplaça les meubles contre la porte pour la bloquer un peu plus au cas où la furie décide d'utiliser la magie pour se jeter sur lui et le violer.

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?  
_ Je suis désolé Arina, je ne savais pas qu'elle me voulait autant. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres solutions que de me réfugier ici.

Elle posa une main sur les fesses et l'autre sur une épaule. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Par ses mouvements, la serviette tomba au sol. Draco essaya de la rattraper, en vain. Il se retrouva encore plus pressé contre le corps de la jeune femme. La sensation de la poitrine contre son torse et le ballet qu'effectuait leurs langues, sans oublier la main qui massait ses fesses, le firent gémir et il se sentit rapidement à l'étroit dans le peu d'habits qui lui restaient.

Ils oublièrent complètement la Serpentard derrière la porte.

_ Oh oui, mon Dracochou, je te fais de l'effet. Ne fais pas l'innocent, je t'ai entendu gémir. Mmh. D'accord, nous allons le faire à distance. Mmh, oh...

Et sans que les deux tourtereaux ne le sachent, sa main s'infiltra sous sa culotte et elle commença à jouer avec ses doigts. Les prémices du plaisir l'envahirent.

Harry passa ses mains sous le pyjama pour le déshabiller. Draco gémit de contentement lorsque sa virilité fut libérée de l'étau du vêtement. Elle rompit le baiser et mordilla, embrassa, son cou puis son torse. Elle s'arrêta au niveau des boutons de chair et les suçota.

Il n'était plus que gémissements. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de la caresser.

_ Mmh, Arina, tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? Je veux dire, tu n'y es pas forcée. Ahmm.

Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda des pieds à la tête. Elle se mordilla la lèvre d'envie face à l'état de luxure dans lequel elle avait mis son petit ami. Il frissonna en constatant le regard d'émeraude posé sur son corps.

_ Oui, je suis sûre de ce que je fais. Je veux m'offrir à toi et avoir notre premier rapport le jour de la Saint-Valentin, soit aujourd'hui, dit-elle en rougissant.  
_ Mais perdre ta virginité, ce n'est pas si simple et je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes après.

Elle le regarda droit dans ses orbes grises et lui sourit.

_ Je n'ai pas dit que je t'offrais ma virginité.

Draco la fixa, perplexe. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

_ Je pensais m'offrir à toi d'une autre manière que tu qualifierais sûrement de masculine. A cet endroit, on ne peut pas dire que je suis vierge, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle remarqua les rougeurs que les joues de son Serpentard avait prises et déplaça ses lèvres dans son cou pour reprendre ce qu'elle avait débuté.

Il posa ses mains sur les douces épaules puis il commença à découvrir les formes qu'il aimait tant. Il gémit en massant son agréable poitrine.

Elle descendit un peu plus bas et lécha son nombril. Il lui caressa sa nuque. Elle se mit à mimer l'acte en faisant des allées et venues avec sa langue. Il poussa un nouveau gémissement.

Elle souffla sur l'humidité qu'elle avait laissé et il frissonna. Puis elle descendit un peu plus bas. Elle fit glisser ses lèvres sur son pénis lentement. Elle se décida ensuite à le lécher de toute sa longueur. Elle faisait durer le plaisir car elle le voulait brûlant d'amour pour elle, un peu frustré aussi. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne avec un peu de rudesse. Elle voulait l'exciter au plus haut point qu'il lui donne tout son amour, qu'il lui donne leur première fois mémorable.

Elle engloutit sa virilité palpitante et lui donna des petites pressions avec sa langue. Draco, surpris par cette attaque savoureuse, se raccrocha au meuble derrière lui et bascula sa tête en arrière.

_ Ahh mpf oh mpf... Oh Arina c'est si bon, mpf ouii... Hum continue.

Elle fut encouragée et sentit son corps se réchauffer et même bouillonner.

Derrière la porte, Pansy explosa en pleurs : en entendant les cris de plaisir de son fantasme, elle avait compris que ce n'était pas possible entre eux et qu'il était en compagnie de sa petite amie. Elle resta sanglotante contre la porte. Écoutant les gémissements des deux amoureux, elle était toujours autant excitée.

Harry relâcha le sexe toujours fièrement dressé de Draco et s'installa en hauteur sur l'un des meubles de la salle de bain.

Draco se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa amoureusement. Avec ses mains, il commença à caresser sa poitrine. Il traça une ligne de baisers puis embrassa l'intimité féminine. Harry gémit et il esquissa un sourire. Il descendit un peu plus bas et fit pénétrer sa langue dans l'anneau de chair commun à chaque individu sur Terre. Il commença à effectuer de nombreux passages en elle, la laissant gémir à volonté.

N'en pouvant plus, elle attrapa la main droite du blond et lui lécha consciencieusement les doigts. Elle n'arrêta pas de gémir à cause du manège qu'accomplissait Draco avec sa langue.

Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa et l'embrassa. Elle fut d'abord surprise puis elle se prêta au jeu au point qu'elle ne ressentit pas le premier doigt en elle. Il lui mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

Il inséra un deuxième doigt dans sa cavité anale et elle se raidit. Il l'embrassa et la caressa mais elle ne se relaxa pas.

_ Arina détends-toi, mon amour. Tu sais que c'est douloureux si tu te contractes ainsi.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et ainsi ils furent un peu plus collés l'un à l'autre. Sans le vouloir, les deux doigts de Draco s'immiscèrent un peu plus. Elle poussa un glapissement.

_ Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Je t'aimerai toujours autant.

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis lui mordilla l'oreille en attendant sa réponse.

_ Non, je veux continuer avec toi. Ça fait juste longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de rapports.

Elle le caressa du bout des doigts et, peu à peu, elle se détendit. Doucement il fit des mouvements en ciseaux. Constatant qu'elle ne souffrait plus, il inséra un troisième doigt. Elle eut un petit hoquet de surprise et il en profita pour lui ravir ses lèvres et sa langue.

De sa main libre, il ouvrit un tiroir à côté d'eux. Elle le regarda sortir un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Elle lui prit des mains le dernier objet brusquement de sorte que son bassin bougea déclenchant en elle une sensation due à la présence des doigts de Draco. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas révéler son besoin mais cela ne manqua pas au Serpentard qui bougea légèrement ses doigts en elle.

Elle ouvrit alors délicatement l'emballage du préservatif qu'elle envoya valser un peu plus loin. Sensuellement, elle coiffa le pénis de son amour puis elle le couvrit de lubrifiant. Draco sortit ses doigts et étala la texture glissante sur le contour de l'anneau de chair.

Il se positionna à l'ouverture et elle ne put s'empêcher de placer ses mains devant l'entrée de son organe reproducteur. Il mit ses mains derrière elle pour lui donner un meilleur équilibre. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux un instant.

Puis il commença à la pénétrer doucement pour ne pas la blesser. Elle posa ses mains derrière elle pour être mieux placée. L'axe de pénétration en fut dévié et elle ressentit une vague de chaleur la remplir et lui donner le désir, voire le besoin, de le sentir plus. Draco continua tout doucement son chemin pour l'habituer à sa présence.

Son excitation était à son comble. Elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et tira sur lui. Draco, surpris, n'eut d'autres choix que de la pénétrer jusqu'à la garde.

_ Oh ouiiiiiii

La jeune femme n'avait ressenti aucune douleur et si il y en avait eu une elle n'avait qu'accentué son plaisir...

Draco sourit et débuta ses va-et-vient.

_ Hum Draco.

Elle passa l'une de ses mains sur le torse du blond et le caressa. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent un instant.

_ Hum Draco plus vite, ahum...

Il mit sa tête dans son cou et se serra un peu plus contre elle. Enfin, il accéléra le mouvement.

_ Oh oui, mmh continue...

Il gémit, mit une de ses mains sur ses fesses et lui mordilla le cou.

_ Oh Draco plus fort, mmh... Oui hum.

Dans un mouvement brusque, il attrapa ses hanches et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Leur échange était de plus en plus violent.

_ Aaaaaaahhh ouiii... Harryyyy

Draco se déversa dans un long râle. Elle lui prit sa tête en coupelle dans ses mains et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il se retira avec précaution. Il la délaissa ensuite pour aller jeter le préservatif usager et remplir la baignoire.

Elle le regarda faire, toujours dans la même position, c'est-à-dire assise sur le meuble les jambes écartées.

La baignoire fut vite remplie et il se tourna vers Harry.

_ Arina, tu veux...

Il explosa de rire en la voyant dans cette position lubrique.

_ Ne te moque pas de moi, je vais sûrement avoir mal au derrière toute la semaine.  
_ Je n'ai fait que répondre à tes attentes. Tu n'as pas aimé ?  
_ C'était divin Draco mais viens m'aider, j'ai pas envie de rester planter là.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la posa délicatement sur le rebord de la baignoire.

_ Je connais un sortilège intéressant pour ce genre de douleur.  
_ Il enlève les douleurs, génial, c'est quoi ?  
_ Il ne les enlève pas mais il transforme les matières pour que l'on puisse s'asseoir, rigola-t-il.  
_ Mouais, ça sera intéressant pour les cours de demain.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

_ Haaannn ouiiiii !!!

Ils se regardèrent un instant, surpris, puis ils se tournèrent vers la porte. Celle-ci tremblait. Ils s'habillèrent d'un peignoir puis ils attrapèrent leurs baguettes. Draco ouvrit la porte et ils eurent la joie de voir Blaise pilonner férocement Pansy à même le sol.

Le prince de Serpentard vit rouge :

_ Bordel, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?  
_ Euh, chéri, je crois qu'ils font l'amour...  
_ Non, Arina, ils baisent sauvagement et sans la moindre once d'amour et le pire c'est qu'ils le font dans ma chambre. Putain, mais vous pourriez vous arrêter, on est là, je vous signale !

De rage, il donna un coup de pied dans Blaise qui fit une poussée violente en Pansy. Cette dernière hurla de plaisir et s'accrocha encore plus à son amant qui continua à la même cadence.

_ Tu as qu'à, hum, nous rejoindre Draco si tu veux que j'aille plus vite hum, et plus fort parce qu'apparemment cette façon de faire te connaît, hum.  
_ Qu'insinues-tu, espèce de porc ?  
_ Eh bien, hum, tu n'as pas été des plus discrets avec Harry, hum.

Draco les regarda avec dégoût tandis que Harry rougit.

_ Bordel, je fais ce que je veux dans ma chambre, espèce de voyeurs !

Il lança deux sorts. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux Serpentard, qui avaient tout l'air d'être de simples animaux primitifs, furent transportés dans le couloir. Ils n'arrêtèrent pas pour autant leurs ébats. Les quelques élèves qui passèrent dans le couloir en furent choqués à vie et coururent chercher le professeur Snape ou autre.

Draco retourna dans sa salle de bain sans un mot. Il se débarrassa de son peignoir et entra dans la baignoire. Harry s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le rebord.

_ Je suis désolé, Arina, que tu les aies vus dans cet état de dépravation.  
_ C'est pas grave et puis j'ai déjà vu Ron et Hermione dans la même activité.  
_ Tu dois être doublement choquée alors.  
_ En fait, non. J'ai passé un trop beau moment avec toi pour être choquée. Mais toi, tu as l'air épuisé.  
_ J'étais épuisé physiquement tout à l'heure mais depuis je le suis aussi mentalement.  
_ Je suis désolée de t'en avoir autant demandé.  
_ Tu n'as pas à l'être. D'ailleurs, tu as tout à fait raison c'était superbe. Allez, viens. Toi aussi tu as besoin d'un bon bain.  
_ Avec des sels, s'il te plaît.  
_ Pourquoi faire ? Le mélange de nos gels douches devraient suffire.  
_ Non, il faut enlever toute cette odeur de sexe.  
_ D'accord, si tu veux.

Elle l'embrassa puis elle se déshabilla pour le rejoindre pendant qu'il disposait les sels de bain et qu'il allumait des bougies parfumées.

Ils sortirent plus d'une demie heure après de la salle de bain. Harry avait réussi à rendre le sourire à Draco d'une façon plutôt diabolique. Ils ne portaient que leurs sous-vêtements.

Elle alluma de nouvelles bougies parfumées qu'elle disposa un peu partout dans la chambre. Draco fouilla dans sa malle et en sortit deux paquets qu'il posa sur la table basse. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui mais il la prit sur ses genoux. Elle fit une grimace et s'assit sur une seule de ses jambes de manière à ce que son postérieur ne soit pas en contact avec une surface.

_ Rappelle-moi de t'apprendre ce sort, lui chuchota Draco.  
_ Je préférerai une potion qui annulerai cette douleur.  
_ Désolé, il n'y en a pas pour les femmes.

Elle pesta pour la forme puis fixa la porte avant de lancer un nouveau collaporte.

_ Tu sais, ils ne pourront pas rentrer sans le mot de passe.  
_ Tu ne l'as pas changé à ce que je sache alors je prends des mesures de sécurité supplémentaire.  
_ Pas de souci, ma belle. Ouvre tes paquets en commençant par le petit.  
_ Pourquoi celui-là et pas le gros ?  
_ Parce que c'est grâce à Severus que je l'ai eu donc on commence par celui-là.

Elle haussa des épaules et déballa le petit. Un médaillon en forme de fée portant une fiole. Elle regarda Draco avec une lueur d'incompréhension. Il l'embrassa.

_ Le plus difficile a été de faire la potion. Elle nous a pris un peu moins d'un mois. Elle a le pouvoir d'un charme elle permet de cacher quelque chose en montrant plus ou moins le contraire selon le récipient. La fée n'a donc pas été choisie à la légère. Grâce à elle, tu peux t'habiller comme tu le souhaites mais aux yeux des autres tu porteras des habits masculins. J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais de posséder ce genre d'objet. Le charme durera autant de temps que tu porteras le médaillon. C'est beaucoup plus pratique qu'un sortilège ou une potion qui ont un temps d'action restreint.  
_ Et personne ne peut s'en rendre compte ?  
_ Normalement, il n'y en a qu'une seule mais dans notre cas, il y en a deux.  
_ Hein ? Qui ?  
_ La personne qui porte le médaillon et la personne qui a créé la potion du médaillon.  
_ C'est-à-dire toi et moi, non ? Et Snape, il n'a pas aidé ?  
_ Oui, c'est ça Arina, rien que toi et moi. Mon parrain ne m'a fourni que les ingrédients et la recette. Je l'ai testée hier et mon parrain n'y a vu que du feu pourtant je me baladais en boxer devant lui.  
_ Tu en es sûr ?  
_ Certain. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand j'ai enlevé le médaillon. Allez, ouvre l'autre paquet maintenant.

Elle l'embrassa et s'assit au sol pour ouvrir la grande boîte. Quand ce fut fait, elle resta stupéfaite.

_ Alors, elle te plaît ?  
_ Elle est magnifique, Draco. Tu n'aurais jamais dû.  
_ Tu en rêvais depuis tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.  
_ Mon secret va finir par être su par beaucoup de monde.  
_ Tu as peur qu'on fouille dans ton armoire ? Si tu veux, on peut la ranger dans mon armoire.  
_ Vraiment, merci Draco. J'ai honte de ce que je t'ai offert.  
_ N'importe quoi ! On s'est chacun offert ce que l'autre rêvait d'avoir. Depuis ce matin, tu m'enchantes alors ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas essayer la robe ?  
_ D'accord.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau puis elle se leva et commença à mettre la robe. Elle lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle était vert clair, simple et sans manches. Elle s'attachait dans le cou, lui galbait la poitrine et était lâche à partir de la taille.

Draco la serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa le cou.

_ Tu es magnifique, elle te va très bien.  
_ Merci, Draco. J'ai l'impression que tu veux refaire toute ma garde-robe.  
_ Il faut bien que tu aies des vêtements féminins.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément et décida de rester avec la robe toute la journée. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en la voyant en tennis.

_ Je crois que tu la mettras uniquement lorsque l'on trouvera les chaussures qui vont avec, car les tennis c'est pas génial.  
_ D'accord mais avec des talons, je vais avoir du mal à marcher.  
_ Tu t'y habitueras et je serais toujours à côté de toi, Arina.

Ils s'habillèrent d'habits pour le moins normaux et ils partirent aux cuisines parce qu'avec tous ces dérangements ils avaient raté le déjeuner.

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ^^

Donc je vais continuer mon blabla ici mdr !!

Alorrrrrrrssssssssssss ?????????? Il vous a plu ce chapitre ???? ^^ Vous comprenez pourquoi je l'aime bien ce chapitre XD L'arrivée de Pansy mouvemente un peu mdr !!

Euhhh que dire de plus ? ... C'est maintenant que j'ai une panne d'inspiration mdr !!

Donc je vous remercie toujours autant pour vos reviews ^^ Et si jamais mon problème persiste je répondrai à tout le monde sur mon forum créé pour mes reviews anonymes ^^ J'espère que je n'en viendrai pas à là parce que c'est vraiment pas pratique '-.- d'ailleurs dites-moi est-ce que cela est arrivé à des auteurs dans l'assistance ? Parce que je me doute bien que j'ai des auteurs parmi vous ^^ même si je ne vous ai pas tous lu '-.- Donc voilà dites-mois ce qu'il en est parce que j'en suis vraiment perturbée !!

Sinon la suite de ma fic vendredi ^^ je reprends une parution normale pour ainsi dire ^^ ce qu'il ne m'empêchera pas de continuer à vous offrir un chapitre de temps à autre les mardis ^.^

Allez gros poutous !!

Yebbeka


	17. Ch 16 : Discussions

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Yeaaahhhh ça y est j'ai réussi à répondre à toutes mes reviews ^^ c'était vraiment méchant ce coup de bug T.T Bon en tout cas maintenant ce n'est plus le cas et je me suis couchée hier soir à 2h parce que j'étais trop crevée et que la qualité de mes RàR commençaient à chuter '-.- Une vingtaine de RàR dans une soirée ça fait beaucoup XD Donc j'ai fini aujourd'hui et j'ai remis une jolie mise en page du chapitre qui va suivre ^^ Prenez toutes les phrases, mettez-les bouts à bouts en supprimant tous les passages à la ligne même pour les dialogues et vous aurez ce que j'ai eu au départ. Ma magnifique mise en page complètement annihilée pendant le transport dans la session DocX ... c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive ... ma bêta lectrice a dû faire du copié collé ou autre '-.- En tout cas j'aurais aussi cette mise en page à faire pour les chapitres à venir

Mais j'espère grandement ne pas avoir un nouveau retard comme celui d'hier à aujourd'hui '-.-

Vous allez voir un retour de ce bon vieux Snapy ^^ Et un couple un peu plus soudé normalement ^^'

Allez, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ch. 16 : Discussions

Harry allait sortir de la salle de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lorsque son professeur la rappela, seule. Hermione et Ron la saluèrent, et elle resta avec Lupin.

_ Harry, tu as réussi à trouver un charme à ce que je vois.

_ Oui, Draco m'y a aidé et c'est beaucoup plus pratique que les bandages ou les sorts.

_ Je voulais te demander comment ça se passait entre vous deux.

_ Oh ! Il est super, je l'aime tellement...

_ Il réagit un peu trop bien à ta nouvelle condition, coupa-t-il.

_ Notre amour est partagé et on avance tous les deux à notre rythme.

_ Mais c'est un homme, il te force peut-être sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

_ Remuus ! Pourquoi tu nous discrédites à chaque fois ?

_ Je suis désolé, Harry. Je m'inquiètes pour toi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas autant. Je t'assure que je vais bien. En plus, c'est toi qui me disais d'en parler à des personnes proches et Draco fait partie de ces personnes.

_ J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Elle le serra dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

_ Tu as beaucoup de courage pour continuer à supporter tout ce qu'il t'arrive.

_ Tu sais avec Draco, c'est comme si j'apprenais à vivre en tant que femme pour ensuite pouvoir m'affirmer dans la communauté. Et puis je suis déjà sortie avec d'autres hommes et il y en aura sûrement d'autres.

_ Vu comme ça, je ne peux plus rien critiquer. Bon aller, je te rends ta liberté. J'ai pas très envie de me faire cramer par ton dragon.

_ Aha, très drôle Remus, ironisa-t-elle. A bientôt.

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce et partit vers la Grande Salle. Elle vit son dragon de dos. Il était énervé et pestait contre une personne qu'elle ne voyait pas. Elle s'élança vers lui et enserra Draco par la taille. Celui-ci fut surpris par l'attaque soudaine et elle le sentit se raidir.

Elle passa sous son bras pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Quand il la vit, il se détendit.

_ Monsieur Potter, c'était une discussion privée, déclara son professeur de potion.

_ Excusez-moi, professeur. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

_ Arina, je suis désolé mais tu ne peux pas rester.

_ Ne t'excuse pas mon ange. On se rejoint ce soir dans la Grande Salle.

Elle allait partir mais il la retint par le bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

_ A ce soir ma belle.

Elle lui sourit et s'en alla en sautillant. Draco la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle bifurque dans un couloir adjacent.

_ Draco, ne crois-tu pas que t'es un peu trop attaché à lui ?

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ J'ai bien remarqué que dès que tu l'as vu, tu t'es calmé, et tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de l'embrasser.

_ C'est normal je l'aime.

_ C'est la première fois que tu réagis ainsi avec ton petit ami du moment.

_ Harry n'est pas ma potiche. Je l'aime vraiment. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me débarrasser d'elle dans peu de temps.

_ Tu avoues donc que tu t'es attaché à Lui !

_ Oui, c'est ce que j'entends quand je dis que je l'aime.

_ Son secret ne te gêne pas ?

_ Non, parce que j'ai toujours aimé le Harry d'avant et j'aime encore plus celui de maintenant.

_ Tu aimais le Harry d'avant ? S'étonna Snape.

_ Oui, son physique, son courage, sa joie de vivre, j'étais attiré par lui et je n'ai compris que plus tard que c'était de l'amour. Ça doit être à cause de cela que je suis autant attaché à lui. Maintenant, il est encore joyeux, si ce n'est plus, il fait preuve d'un courage à toute épreuve et, quant à son physique, je ne peux rien y redire, il est tout simplement splendide.

_ Eh bien, Draco, je ne peux pas te cacher mon dégoût. Je ne te reconnais plus ! Si ça c'est de l'amour alors c'est un sentiment qui n'est fait que pour les Poufsouffle.

Dans un large mouvement de cape, le professeur partit vers les cachots.

Draco resta un moment statique, fixant l'endroit où son parrain se trouvait quelques instants auparavant puis il se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre. Il s'étala sur son canapé en attendant son prochain cours. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. D'ordinaire, les remarques de son aîné ne le perturbaient pas, il n'en avait que faire, mais cette fois-ci la distance qu'il y avait eu entre eux le déprimait.

Son professeur avait raison, ce sentiment n'était pas fait pour lui. Il imagina sa vie sans Harry. Un vide se répandit en lui, balayant toutes ses certitudes, tous ses sentiments, toute sa volonté. Il se sentit anéanti, incapable de vivre. Tout à coup, le lac de Poudlard avait un attrait plaisant. Cet espace où les créatures aquatiques vivaient en maîtres et où les humains, comme lui n'avaient pas leur place, était des plus captivants.

Ses cours étaient passés et il y avait assisté sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Maintenant, il s'avançait vers le lac d'un pas lent mais convaincu. Il avait perdu en quelques instants sa hargne de Serpentard et il ne trouvait plus rien pour vivre.

Il allait mettre un pied dans l'eau glacée lorsque deux bras se refermèrent sur sa taille. Il voulut repousser le gêneur mais il fut plaqué au sol d'une manière qu'il ne saisit pas. On lui grimpa dessus pour qu'il ne puisse plus partir. Il rencontra deux orbes vertes qui se brouillèrent puis il sentit des larmes sur ses joues qui n'étaient pas les siennes.

Il ne dit rien attendant que l'autre se calme et décide d'une solution à leur problème, ou plutôt à son problème. Des coups de poings, faibles, s'abattirent sur son torse. Il ne broncha pas encaissant les coups.

_ Pourquoi Draco ? Pourquoi tu allais faire ça ? Je te cherchais, je t'attendais impatiemment et je te vois te diriger sans vie vers ce maudit lac ! Pourquoi voulais-tu m'abandonner ?

Les paroles de Harry se répercutaient dans son esprit sans qu'il ne sache quoi y répondre.

_ Je t'aime tellement Draco et je croyais que c'était réciproque... Où est la vérité ?

_ Je ... Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, Harry. Je ne suis pas aussi courageux que toi.

_ Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est mon secret qui te gêne ?

Elle se leva tremblante. Ses pleurs n'en finissaient pas. Draco la regarda et il se rendit enfin compte qu'elle serait là, à ses côtés, qu'elle l'aimait autant que lui, voire plus. Sans le vouloir, il l'avait rejetée et, malgré tout le courage qu'elle possédait, elle n'arrivait pas à le supporter. En cet instant précis, il se trouvait stupide.

Il se releva et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme répondit au baiser timidement. Ses larmes commencèrent à se tarir. Il finit de les essuyer avec un geste tendre de la main.

_ Excuse-moi, Arina. J'ai complètement perdu l'esprit.

Il s'assit et la prit par la taille pour l'amener à lui. Elle s'installa entre ses jambes en regardant le sol tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras.

_ Après ton départ, j'ai eu une discussion un peu houleuse avec mon parrain. Il m'a dit que je n'étais plus digne d'être à Serpentard parce que mes sentiments pour toi sont trop forts. Il m'a traité de Poufsouffle et j'ai complètement débloqué. J'ai imaginé ma vie sans toi et ça m'a tellement choqué que j'en ai oublié la réalité. Si tu n'avais pas été là, Merlin seul sait ce que j'aurais fait. Arina, je suis désolé.

Il enfouit sa tête dans sa chevelure brune. Elle ne bougea pas et continua de fixer le sol.

_ J'ai eu très peur, Draco. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi et de ton amour pour vivre heureuse. Tu sais, à propos de Snape, je crois qu'il a juste du mal à encaisser ma nouvelle condition et notre amour.

_ Tu as sûrement raison mais je n'apprécies que trop peu de me faire traiter de Poufsouffle. Qu'en pense-tu ? Tu crois que je suis devenu comme eux ?

_ Non, les Poufsouffle sont niais avec tout le monde alors que toi, tu es amoureux et uniquement de moi.

_ Niais et amoureux n'est-ce pas la même chose ?

_ Dray, c'est quoi ce pessimisme ? Tu es humain c'est donc normal que tu tombes amoureux au moins une fois dans ta vie ! Et puis tu es toujours un Serpentard dans l'âme.

_ Comment peux-tu en être certaine ?

_ Dois-je te rappeler que tu as envoyé tes propres amis dans le couloir alors qu'ils étaient en pleine action ?

_ Parce que tu trouves ça Serpentard, toi ?

_ Eh bien, un Poufsouffle aurait viré à la tomate et ce serait enfui même si c'était sa propre chambre. Un Serdaigle n'aurait rien dit et serait parti à la bibliothèque. Un Gryffondor les aurait engueulés mais comme ils sont ses amis il ne les aurait certainement pas envoyé dehors. Quant à un Serpentard, il les aurait certes engueulés mais il se serait vengé d'eux pour lui avoir montré leurs ébats dans sa propre chambre. C'est vrai que tu les as renvoyés parce que tu étais en colère mais c'était tout de même une vengeance.

_Vu de ton point de vue, je suis toujours un Serpentard. Merci, Arina.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu te comportes amoureusement avec ta petite amie que tu te ramollis et que tu n'es plus toi. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Snape au départ ? Tu étais énervé avant que je n'arrive.

_ Il me passait un savon parce que Blaise et Pansy ont continué leur activité dans le couloir et que beaucoup de première années ont été choqués et s'étaient plaints. Quand il est allé voir ce que les minus lui racontaient, ils étaient toujours occupés. Il a dû les stupéfixer pour qu'ils arrêtent et leur donner une potion pour calmer leur ardeur.

_ Ah bon ? Comment cela se fait-il ? Ils n'ont pas de pudeur ou quoi ?

Draco détourna la tête subitement pour fixer intensément le lac. Harry le regarda soupçonneuse.

_ Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? Dis-moi tout !

Il lui adressa un sourire machiavélique puis lui mordilla l'oreille.

_ Mmh, Draco, ne détourne pas la conversation.

_ J'étais tellement énervé qu'ils continuent devant nous que je les ai ensorcelés pour qu'ils ne puissent plus s'arrêter. Devant nous, ils n'avaient eu aucune honte alors pourquoi ils en auraient devant les autres élèves ?

_ Mmh, c'est vrai. Tu as bien fait, alors. C'est une bonne vengeance. Mmh, Draco, arrête !

Draco arrêta de lui mordiller et léchouiller son oreille et la regarda.

_ Pourquoi ? Je suis un Serpentard, alors j'en profite.

_ Si tu pars dans cette logique alors moi en tant que Gryffondor, je prends mon courage à deux mains et je te repousse. Bon, j'ai faim et ne me dis pas le contraire, ça doit donner faim les tentatives de suicide.

Elle se leva et l'entraîna vers la Grande Salle. Ils s'engagèrent dans le flot d'élèves affamés.

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ^^

Et voilà tout est bien qui finit bien ^^ J'ai pas été sadique à vous couper en plein milieu XD Et Harry est arrivée au bon moment ^^

Bon je vais sûrement publier mardi pour me rattraper de mon retard T.T même si pour un jour de retard ce n'est pas la fin du monde XD

Allez gros poutous !!

Yebbeka


	18. Ch 17 : Ron

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Kikou tout le monde ^^ j'espère que vous allez tous bien que vous passez de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont, que vous n'êtes pas trop crevés pour ceux qui travaillent et que la rentrée se passe bien pour ceux qui ont repris les cours ^^ (je pense notamment à la Réunion qui a repris les cours hier et je suppose qu'il y en a d'autres ^^) Moi il me tarde d'être dans le même cas que ces derniers XD bah oui je suis folle de vouloir reprendre les cours mais depuis le temps vous avez dû vous en rendre compte .

Ce chapitre devrait vous plaire ^^ je sais que vous l'attendiez depuis un moment XD

Allez, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ch. 17 : Ron

Draco se réveilla un traversin entre les bras, il poussa un cri de surprise. Quelqu'un ricana de son comportement. Il jeta le coussin et se redressa.

_ Arina, je peux savoir pourquoi j'avais un coussin entre les bras ?

_ Je n'arrivais pas à sortir du lit, tu ne me lâchais pas alors j'ai mis le traversin à ma place et comme tu le vois j'ai pu aller me préparer.

Il se leva et la serra dans ses bras.

_ N'y va pas ! Reste avec moi.

_ Ne fais pas l'enfant. Une journée sans moi, tu peux la supporter.

_ Non, c'est trop horrible !

_ Tu le supportes bien quand on a cours.

_ Je dois me jeter à corps perdu dans le cours pour y arriver.

_ Bon, Draco, ça suffit. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je passerai mon samedi avec Ron, en plus ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de journées entre mecs.

_ Entre mecs ?

Draco lui tâta les seins.

_ J'ai pas l'impression que tu sois vraiment un mec.

_ C'est pas drôle Draco !

Draco la lâcha et alla s'étaler sur le canapé.

_ Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit un samedi ?

_ Parce que un soir de semaine, on ne pourrait pas faire tout ce que l'on souhaite et puis ça ne s'appellerait pas une journée entre mecs.

_ Mais vu que tu n'es pas un mec, ça ne marche pas non plus !

_ Rooh, arrête, s'il te plaît. On aura toute la journée de demain pour nous deux !

_ A moins que tu ne changes d'avis et que tu décides de passer ta journée avec Hermione cette fois-ci.

_ Pour qu'elle me harcèle de questions ? Non merci. Et toi ? Tu ne veux pas aller voir tes amis ?

_ Blaise et Pansy ? Tu rigoles après ce que je leur ai fait, il faut que j'attende un an voire plus pour qu'ils me pardonnent ou bien qu'ils se vengent. Nous sommes des Serpentard, nous ne pardonnons pas aussi facilement que les Poufsouffle !

_ Eh bien, tu n'as plus qu'à réviser ou à t'occuper d'une quelconque manière.

_ Je verrais, Arina, amuse-toi bien !

_ Merci, mon bel ange.

Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement avant de partir rejoindre Ron.

Harry le retrouva au terrain de Quidditch car c'était le seul endroit où Hermione ne le suivait pas. Ils s'installèrent d'abord à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite pour parler.

_ Alors Harry, ça se passe toujours bien avec ton dragon ? Franchement, si on m'avait dit il y a quelques années que tu sortirais avec le blondinet, je l'aurais accusé d'hérésie.

_ Je m'en doute Ron ! C'était en temps de guerre et on ne pouvait faire confiance à tout le monde sans risquer sa propre vie, même d'adolescent. Et maintenant que la paix est implantée, je peux enfin connaître le vrai Draco et être une personne heureuse.

_ Dernièrement, Hermione est allée voir le professeur Lupin. Il n'a rien voulu lui dire de ton secret ...

_ Toi, que veux-tu ? Savoir tout quelque soit le moyen ou que ce soit moi qui t'en parle ?

_ Harry ! Tu le sais très bien. Je te l'ai dit, je te fais confiance alors ce sera toi, et uniquement toi, qui m'en parleras !

_ Merci, Ron. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, je voulais juste être rassurée, une fois de plus.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour une accolade fraternelle.

Au plus profond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle pourrait lui dire son secret et qu'il n'en serait pas dégoûté. Elle hésitait, était-ce le bon moment ?

_ Ron ? Si jamais mon physique changeait, est-ce que ça te gênerait ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais, tu es déjà différent d'avant la guerre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Eh bien, tu es petit pour un homme. Tu es fin mais pas squelettique. Tu as perdu beaucoup de muscles mais tu n'apparais pas fragile pour autant. Tes cheveux te vont plus bas que tes épaules. Ta voix, aussi a changé : elle est plus aiguë. C'est vrai que tous ces changements sont étranges mais je ne vais pas te quitter pour autant. Je suis ton ami et je le resterai même après notre mort.

_ Merci Ron ! Je ne pensais pas que mes changements se voyaient autant.

_ C'est pas qu'ils se voient beaucoup, c'est surtout que je te côtoie tous les jours en cours et en particulier parce que nous sommes amis.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Elle ne put pas résister à cet assaut : Ron avait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle.

Au bout d'un moment, qui parut une éternité pour Harry mais qui n'était, en fait, qu'à peine une minute, Ron se sépara d'elle confus et surpris à la fois.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Elle fixait la Forêt Interdite dans l'espoir d'y trouver son salut.

_ Depuis quand ? Demanda soudainement le roux.

Harry avait vite compris qu'il avait découvert sa poitrine et que ça ne servait plus à rien de lui cacher son secret.

_ Depuis mon sommeil prolongé.

_ Ah ... Et ce changement est total ? Interrogea-t-il incertain.

_ Oui, total et irréversible maintenant.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas stopper le processus ?

_ Non, je ne le voulais pas, c'est ce qu'il devait m'arriver après ma victoire sur Voldemort.

Ron la regarda médusé. Harry décida de lui révéler la prophétie.

Tout au long de cette révélation, il était resté sans voix. La jeune femme en fut surprise : d'habitude, il donnait son avis et montrait ses sentiments.

_ Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? On aurait pu t'aider.

_ J'ai eu peur que vous ne soyez pas d'accord avec mon choix et que vous m'en empêchiez.

_ C'est vrai que je n'aurais pas accepté mais j'aurais fini par me faire à l'idée.

_ C'est exact pour toi mais tu crois qu'Hermione aurait fini par l'accepter ?

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Ron, il ne faut pas se cacher la vérité. Être une femme n'est pas simple, d'accord être un homme non plus. Les problèmes ne sont pas les mêmes et j'ai dû faire face à tous ceux d'une femme en peu de temps et même si je m'y étais préparée j'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir Draco avec moi. Hermione est une femme et, la connaissant, elle n'aurait pas accepté qu'un homme en devienne une, et en particulier que cela m'arrive à moi. McGonagall et Pomfresh ont eu énormément de mal à l'accepter. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où nous nous sommes opposés. C'est pour cela que je veux encore attendre pour le révéler à Hermione.

_ Je ne peux plus qu'être d'accord avec toi, Harry. Ça va être très difficile à le faire comprendre à Hermione. Dis-moi, tu vas le révéler au monde sorcier ?

_ En dernier lieu, oui. Je ne peux pas garder cela secret indéfiniment. Je dois toujours faire attention à ce que je dis.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Eh bien avec Draco, les trois professeurs et l'infirmière, j'utilise le féminin pour parler de moi alors qu'avec les autres c'est au masculin.

_ Il faudrait, à ce moment-là, qu'Hermione soit tenue au courant avant le reste de la communauté parce que sinon elle va nous en vouloir toute la vie.

_ Ah, oui ! Mais j'ai du mal à lui donner des indices.

_ Maintenant que je sais ce « terrible » secret, je vais pouvoir t'aider, Harry.

_ Merci Ron.

_ C'est bon, Harry, ne me remercie pas à chaque fois non plus.

_ Mais tu réagis si bien à ma nouvelle condition que je ne sais plus quoi dire.

Ils se sourirent et Ron lui posa la main sur son épaule.

_ Pour aider Hermione à s'y faire, on peut parler de toi au féminin pas avec le pronom « elle » mais quelques participes suffiront au début. Euh, je pourrais t'appeler Arina comme Draco ?

_ Je suis désolée, Ron, mais c'est Draco qui a voulu m'appeler comme ça et Harry reste mon nom officiel. Je t'assure que ça peut le faire au féminin aussi.

_ Bon d'accord. On bouge ? Je commence à avoir faim et froid.

_ Pas de problème.

_ Au fait, Harry, je vais finir par être jaloux de ce blondinet ! Il en sait beaucoup plus que tes meilleurs amis.

_ Pas tant que ça, mais c'est normal puisqu'il est mon petit ami.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

_ Harry ? Est-ce qu'on peut continuer notre journée entre mecs ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ? Tu ne veux plus ?

_ Bien sûr que je veux continuer mais comme tu n'es pas un mec ...

_ Et bien, ça devient une journée entre meilleurs amis, rien que tous les deux.

_ Draco ne dira rien ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, il m'a fait sa crise ce matin et je lui ai fait comprendre que je voulais vraiment passer ma journée avec toi ! Et puis, tu es amoureux de Hermione. J'ai confiance en toi, tu ne me feras rien de répréhensible et tu ne gâcheras pas l'amour que tu éprouves pour elle.

_ Merci Harry, tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle explosés de rire et rejoignirent Draco et Hermione sceptiques et curieux.

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ^^

Alors j'avais raison ? c'est un chapitre que vous attendiez ? *.* La suite devrait être attendue aussi XD et elle est pour vendredi pour ne pas changer ^^

Je remercie de nouveau toutes les personnes qui me reviewent (les RàR anonymes sont toujours sur mon "forum" ^^), celles qui ont mis ma fic ou bien l'auteur (oui c'est moi XD) en alerte et/ou en favori ainsi que les personnes dans l'ombre qui me lisent ^^

Gros bisoussss ^^

Yebbeka


	19. Ch 18 : Être mis devant le fait accompli

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Chalut ^^ Je me rends compte de plus en plus, ces temps-ci, qu'attendre le dernier jour, plus précisément le moment de poster pour pouvoir publier un nouveau chapitre, ce n'est pas la meilleure des choses à faire '-.- donc il y a de grandes chances pour que j'y réponde dès que j'en vois une nouvelle dans ma boîte mail XD

N'empêche on est déjà en plein milieu du mois d'août et j'ai commencé cette fic en début juin ... le temps passe vite ^^' Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à présent parce que vraiment je ne pensais pas avoir autant d'avis positif sur cette fic ^^' Et je vous rassure on est pas encore à la fin XD j'ai pas eu le culot de tout bâcler ^^' donc c'était juste une constatation et des remerciements (encore). Et tant que j'y suis je vais vous dire à peu près combien de temps il nous reste à passer ensemble ^^ (je rappelle que le "sommaire" de cette fic ou tout du moins le nombre de chapitres et tout ce qui s'y rattache la concernant se trouve dans ma note au prologue ^^) : au minimum trois semaines et demi et au maximum sept ^^ Donc que du bonheur en perspective XD

Allez sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ch. 18 : Être mis devant le fait accompli

Hermione tiqua une nouvelle fois.

_ Bon, Ron, arrête de parler de Harry comme si c'était une fille. Je veux bien comprendre que tu penses que dans sa vie amoureuse actuelle il soit le dominé mais ça commence vraiment à m'agacer !

_ Mais 'Mione et si jamais Harry était devenue une fille que dirais-tu, que ferais-tu ?

_ Assez, Ron ! C'est impossible, il ne peut devenir une fille c'est anormal ! Quand bien même ce serait le cas, il faudrait trouver un moyen pour lui rendre son vrai corps !

_ Mais si ce n'était plus possible si il était forcé de rester une femme tout le restant de sa vie ?

_ Tu m'énerves, Ron ! Pourquoi veux-tu que cette catastrophe soit le secret de Harry ? C'est impossible, tu perds l'esprit !

_ Pourtant il y a beaucoup de preuves étayant mon idée.

_ Non !

Elle se leva et partit de sa propre chambre en laissant Ron seul.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il se décida à rejoindre Harry et son blondinet. Il entra incertain dans la chambre du Serpentard. En le voyant, Harry se jeta sur lui pour une étreinte fraternelle. Elle l'emmena jusqu'au canapé pour qu'il s'asseyent.

_ Ron, ça ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

_ Tu avais raison, Harry. J'ai eu beau essayer de lui faire comprendre de diverses manières que tu es, désormais, une femme, rien à faire, elle ne voulait pas l'imaginer. Elle m'a carrément dit que c'était anormal.

_ Allez, ne t'en fais pas, Ron. On trouvera bien une solution.

_ Vous pouvez aussi la mettre devant le fait accompli en même temps que le reste de la communauté sorcière. Elle ne pourra pas vous reprocher de ne pas l'avoir prévenue.

_ Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, c'est ma meilleure amie, Draco.

_ Mais en même temps, si elle continue à se voiler la face comme elle le fait, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge.

_ Ron ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

Draco remarqua facilement que Harry devenait triste et que la négation de la jeune préfète-en-chef n'aidait pas à la rendre de bonne humeur. Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_ Arina, ne sois pas si triste, ça va s'arranger. Bon, et si tu essayais tes nouvelles robes ?

_ Mmh, d'accord, fit-elle en retrouvant un faible sourire.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était réfugiée dans sa salle commune. Elle était entourée de Parvati et de Ginny.

_ Alors, Hermione, tu as trouvé le « terrible » secret de Harry, demanda soudainement Ginny.

_ Non, pas encore, se morfondit-elle.

_ C'est bien la première fois que tu ne trouves pas la solution logique, s'étonna Parvati.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il en pense, mon frère ? Il doit bien avoir une idée.

_ Oui et quelle idée ! Toujours la même depuis le début de la semaine.

_ Ah ? Et c'est quoi ? Dis-nous !

_ C'est assez stupide.

_ Ne te fais pas prier, 'Mione.

_ Il croit que Harry est devenue une fille.

Elles la regardèrent en silence.

_ Vous voyez c'est stupide !

_ ...

_ Non ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes d'accord avec cette idée.

_ Mais Hermione. Tu as bien vu comment Harry réagit depuis le début de l'année, s'exclama Ginny.

_ Et son physique ! On ne peut pas dire que ce soit un homme viril, il est beaucoup trop féminin, poursuivit Parvati.

_ Tout en Harry fait féminin, maintenant qu'on y pense, ajouta la rouquine.

_ Mais il n'a pas de poitrine ...

_ Hermione, toutes les femmes n'ont pas une poitrine avantageuse comme la tienne et pourtant elles sont bien des femmes, répliqua Parvati.

_ Mais dans son cas on l'aurait remarqué.

_ Il existe de nombreux charmes pour cacher une poitrine mais une femme ne les utilise pas, c'est trop avantageux pour elle d'en avoir. Par contre, elle est plus encline à cacher son ventre ou ses fesses ou ses cuisses. Harry n'est pas bête, il a pu en utiliser un pour la cacher.

_ Mais cela ne vous choque pas ? Ce n'est pas naturel !

_ Hermione, ne soit pas autant obtuse ! Tu sais, il existe des hommes ou des femmes qui se font opérer pour changer de sexe. C'est tout à fait normal de vouloir être heureux dans le corps que l'on souhaite. Tu ne t'opposes pas à l'augmentation du volume des seins même si tu trouves ça inutile alors ne t'oppose pas à ceux qui veulent changer de sexe, déclara Parvati.

_ Vous avez raison, bien sûr. Je ne voyais pas ça de ce point de vue.

_ Tu faisais partie de celles qui sont orgueilleuses, car elles pensent que les hommes ne peuvent pas comprendre ce qu'elles ressentent. Pourtant, s'ils ne le comprennent pas avant, ils l'apprennent après ! N'oublie pas qu'il existe des hermaphrodites. Et surtout ne retombe pas dans l'erreur, s'exclama Ginny.

_ D'accord les filles. Merci, vous m'avez ouvert l'esprit ! Mais si cela se trouve Harry est toujours un homme.

_ Peu importe si c'est le cas ou pas lorsque tu le sauras, son terrible secret, il faudra que tu l'aides et le soutiennes parce que, jusqu'à présent, tu t'es braquée contre toutes les possibilités.

_ Allez va rejoindre Harry et Ron, et n'oublie pas de t'excuser.

_ D'accord. Vraiment merci les filles.

Elle se leva et les enlaça pour leur témoigner toute sa reconnaissance.

Sur le chemin pour rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis dans la chambre du Serpentard, puisque la sienne et celle de Harry étaient inoccupées, elle se rappela soudainement que lorsque le Serpentard avait cherché Harry pour lui avouer ses sentiments il avait employé le féminin sans s'en rendre compte. Elle avait été surprise au départ mais avait oublié ce léger détail par la suite. Elle respira profondément et décida de soutenir Harry et de lui enseigner tout ce qu'elle pourrait.

Devant la porte, elle hésita : frapper ou pas. Finalement, comme Ron était, lui aussi, dans la pièce, elle décida d'entrer sans prévenir. Elle regretta rapidement son geste.

Face à elle, se trouvait Harry qui essayait d'enfiler une robe à froufrou avec l'aide de Draco et, Ron était de dos en train d'écrire ce qui semblait être un devoir.

Elle resta figée. Elle comprit néanmoins que Ron avec Harry avaient essayé de lui faire comprendre ce que ce dernier cachait. Il avait eu raison depuis le début elle aurait du mal à l'encaisser et maintenant elle se trouvait devant le fait accompli.

Ils restèrent un instant stupéfaits de sa présence. Le premier à réagir fut Draco qui passa devant Harry comme pour la protéger.

Elle s'approcha d'eux et attrapa Harry par le bras pour mieux la voir. La nouvelle jeune femme rougit face au regard scrutateur. Draco n'osa faire aucun commentaire et resta debout à côté d'elles.

Tout à coup, Hermione prit son amie dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle. Celle-ci accueillit avec joie l'étreinte.

_ Oh, Harry, je suis désolée d'avoir agi ainsi. Je m'en veux tellement.

_ Mais de quels agissements parles-tu, 'Mione ?

_ J'ai tellement voulu connaître ton secret que j'en ai oublié tes sentiments et quand vous avez essayé de me le dire je me suis opposée à la réalité. Je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter ainsi, j'en suis vraiment désolée.

_ Hermione, ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas. Le principal c'est que tu saches que je suis devenue une femme à part entière.

Soudainement, Harry fut tirée en arrière et tomba dans les bras de Draco.

_ C'est bien beau ces retrouvailles mais Harry ce serait bien que tu finisses de t'habiller au lieu de te balader la robe à moitié mise.

_ Mais Dray, elle me va pas cette robe, elle me fait mal au niveau de la poitrine.

_ Draco, tu permets que j'aide Harry avec cette robe ?

Il regarda un instant la préfète puis il remit Harry sur ses pieds pour aller se poser à côté de Ron qui feignait de poursuivre son devoir.

_ Toi, interdiction de dire quoi que ce soit et évite de regarder Harry ou sinon tu goûteras à la vengeance d'un parfait Serpentard, fit-il à Ron.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Dray. Je vais aller avec 'Mione dans la salle de bain, déclara Harry en attrapant ses drapés pour se rendre dans la salle d'eau suivie par la porte fut fermée, le blond se permit de sourire.

_ Finalement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez, elle l'a très bien pris.

_ Non, elle ne l'aurait pas bien pris si je n'avais pas demandé à Ginny et à Parvati d'intervenir en la faveur des transsexuels.

_ Harry n'est pas un transsexuel !

_ Mais je le sais ça ! Je leur ai juste demandé de défendre les transsexuels parce qu'Hermione est contre et je voulais lui ouvrir l'esprit.

_ Les deux Gryffondor sont au courant du changement de Harry ?

_ Elles doivent s'en douter maintenant mais je ne leur ai pas dit.

_ Franchement, la rouquine je veux bien le croire mais pourquoi Parvati, c'est une vrai commère ?

_ On a signé un pacte sorcier pour qu'elles n'en révèlent rien aux autres.

_ Donc elles sont toutes les deux au courant.

_ Mais c'est Harry qui m'a dit que je pouvais le leur sous-entendre car bientôt elle révélera son secret et qu'elles pourront lui être un bon appui.

Draco ne dit rien et attrapa l'un de ses livres. Ron n'ajouta rien non plus et retourna à son devoir.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de bain, Harry avait raconté la prophétie à Hermione. Celle-ci était sidérée mais en même temps rassurée.

_ Harry, je suis désolée, j'ai cru que c'était toi qui avais choisi de changer de sexe alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

_ Hermione, ce n'est pas grave. Je me sens très bien dans ce nouveau corps.

_ Tu es très courageux, Harry. Je t'admire beaucoup.

_ Courageuse. Et je suis forcée de m'adapter à ma nouvelle condition donc on ne peut pas dire que je le sois tant que ça.

_ Bien sûr que si, d'autres se seraient suicidés. Oh, je ne prends pas en considération les transsexuels puisque, eux, ils l'ont décidé de leur propre chef.

_ Merci beaucoup Hermione, je suis contente que tu me comprennes.

_ Il le fallait bien, je suis ton amie. Comment tu as mis cette robe ? C'est normal que tu avais mal. En plus tu as trop serré ton soutien-gorge au contraire des bretelles qui sont complètement lâches.

_ Je n'y connais rien, moi, à tout ce rituel vestimentaire.

_ Pff ! D'où sors-tu ce soutien-gorge, d'ailleurs ?

_ Je les ai achetés avec Draco.

_ Hum, c'est vrai que tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Bon, je vais arranger tout ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles sortirent toutes les deux de la salle de bain. Harry se cachait derrière Hermione pour qu'ils ne la voient pas. Les deux garçons souriaient de sa nouvelle timidité. La préfète se dégagea soudainement et plaça Harry devant elle.

Draco resta stupéfait et Ron ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif.

La robe était d'un noir profond et descendait en dessous de ses genoux. Au niveau de sa poitrine, un drapé tortillé la cachait et passait par dessus ses bras de sorte qu'il s'agisse d'une sorte de manches et que les épaules soient dégagées.

_ C'est beaucoup mieux que tout à l'heure, s'exclama Ron.

_ Oui et ça ne me fait plus mal.

Elle se tourna vers Draco qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

_ Draco, tu n'aimes pas ?

Il sortit de sa transe et s'approcha d'elle. D'une main, il releva son menton et l'embrassa tendrement.

_ Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il.

Elle se lova dans ses bras, rassurée.

_ Bon, demain, c'est le premier jour des vacances alors Harry passera la journée avec moi, déclara Hermione.

_ Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda Draco.

_ Elle a bien passé son samedi dernier avec Ron alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas passer sa journée de demain avec moi.

_ Oui mais pourquoi faire ?

_ Journée entre filles ça te parle ? Non ?

_ Et pourquoi ce samedi là et pas un autre ?

_ Harry et moi avons besoin d'être ensemble pour mettre au clair certains points et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Tu es d'accord, Harry ?

_ Bien sûr, Hermione. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais non, dit Harry.

_ Rooh, Draco, ne fais pas cette tête. Une journée, ce n'est pas la mer à boire et puis beaucoup d'élèves, à peu près 85 %, sont rentrés chez eux pour ces vacances donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris, je n'ai pas le choix, s'énerva-t-il.

_ Ron, Hermione, vous pouvez nous laisser seuls ?

_ Bien sûr Harry.

Les deux Gryffondor sortirent de la chambre du Serpentard et, ensuite, Harry embrassa le blond pour lui redonner le sourire. Draco la prit sur ses genoux et enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son parfum.

_ Ils vont finir pour t'enlever à moi.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, mon amour. Je t'aime, lui susurra-t-elle.

_ Moi aussi, Arina, je t'aime.

Il déposa ses lèvres au niveau de ses clavicules puis les déplaça vers son cou, son visage.

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ^^

Bien, je suppose que ce chapitre comme le précédent vous l'attendiez avec impatience ^^ Et il me reste pas mal de truc à vous faire découvrir XD N'ayez crainte ce n'est que du bonheur ... ou presque mdr !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^ Euhhh si je vous dis que je veux 100 reviews pour poster mardi vous me croyez et m'en mettez ? MDR ! ........ Arghhhhhhhh je me meures de rire ! Bon sérieusement je ne sais pas ce que j'ai prévu pour la semaine prochaine donc comme auparavant je vous assure un chapitre vendredi (même si je ne sais pas à quelle heure exactement '-.-) et si j'ai le temps et que je vois qu'il est attendu avec impatience je vous en offre un mardi ^^ De toute manière vous avez pu constater qu'il est très simple de me faire plaisir ^.^

Allez je m'arrête de papoter et je vous dis à bientôt ^^

Gros bisoussss ^^

Yebbeka


	20. Ch 19 : Apparence

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Coucou tout le monde ^^ je vois que j'ai pas eu droit à mes 100 reviews .. MDR !! Bah je suis d'humeur généreuse ces temps-ci XD Pour le coup je n'ai pas grand chose à dire '-.- mis à part que mon coeur est assez tourmenté ces temps-ci pour diverses raisons ... '-.- donc lire vos reviews et y répondre à quelque chose d'apaisant, comme si grâce à cela j'arrivais à m'évader dans un autre univers ^^

Sinon beaucoup ce sont posées des questions sur l'intervention de Ginny et Parvati ^^ Il est vrai que leur rôle est assez important pour le coup ^^ donc pour clarifier la situation pour tout le monde (même pour ceux qui n'ont rien dit ... et oui j'ai bien signalé que j'étais d'humeur généreuse ^^) je vais vous mettre deux citations explicatives ^^ Et pas n'importe quelles citations (XD) mais ce que j'ai dit mot pour mot à deux de mes chers revieweurs. Je leurs ai expliqué à chacune d'elles une portion différente de ce qu'il en est ^^' bien évidemment elles sont liées entre elles (sinon ce serait bizarre '-.-) mais en leur écrivant je n'avais pas songé à l'explication que j'ai donné à l'une et inversement. Enfin bref vous verrez bien quand vous lirez les réponses ^^ (ah et les réponses ne sont pas entières XD j'ai sélectionné que ce qui nous intéressait XD donc il n'y a pas la fin ni le début de la RAR) je ne mets pas leur nom elles se reconnaitront en relisant la réponse que je leur ai donnée XD

"Euhhh pour Parvati et Ginny j'en ai traité dans le chapitre XD Draco aussi s'est dit qu'elles étaient forcément au courant et Ron lui a répondu qu'en fait il ne leur avait pas dit ... mais bon il s'est emmêlé dans ses propres mots et surtout avec la façon dont il s'y est pris XD mais le pacte qu'il leur a lancé, fait qu'elles ne peuvent pas en parler avec qui que ce soit. Elles ont "accepté", un peu contraintes le fait que Harry soit une femme ... du moins elles l'ont deviné vu la manière "gauche" de Ron à leur demander de parler à Hermione des transsexuels XD Donc pour résumer, en gros, elles savent inconsciemment mais elles ne peuvent pour l'instant exprimer leurs pensées sur le fait que Harry soit devenue une femme. Elles n'ont donc aucun moyen (oral, aurais-je dû rajouter '-.-) de s'en assurer, elles ont juste le droit de dire uniquement à Hermione qu'il n'y a pas de mal à être transsexuels, on n'a pas le droit de décider de la vie des autres. Il est pratique ce serment/pacte XD En tout cas tu vas voir qu'elles vont jouer un rôle important comme je le sous-entendais dans ce chapitre dans la suite ^^"

"Euhhh pour Ginny et Parvati en fait c'est surtout avec Ron qu'elles ont été mises dans le coup ... mais elles ne peuvent pas le révéler grâce à l'enchantement ^^ Bah Harry est bien au courant comme Ron le dit ... mais heureusement qu'elles étaient là ^^ Et puis Hermione a eu du mal à les contredire et à s'opposer à elles parce que ce sont deux femmes qui ont un caractère fort (Ginny et Parvati), voire plus fort que celui d'Hermione ^^' elles ont toutes les trois une façon différente de voir les choses mais le fait que les deux jeunes femmes aient le même avis et s'entraide pour faire entendre raison à Hermione fait que leur force d'esprit surpasse celui d'Hermione et qu'elle soit obligée de l'accepter ^^"

Et là j'ai envie d'exploser de rire parce que je ne leur ai pas répondu à la suite ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de répondre au début de la même manière (alors que je ne me souvenais pas vraiment de ce que j'avais écrit ... moi ? une mémoire de poisson rouge à mes heures perdues ?? noonn du tout XD)

Ouuuaaaa ça fait une sacré note pour le coup XD alors je m'arrête là en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ch. 19 : Apparence

Le samedi matin, Harry sortit de la salle de bain suivie de Draco qui avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'étala sur le canapé un livre entre les mains tandis que Harry sortait de la chambre pour rejoindre Hermione.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Harry pour plus d'intimité puisque Ron avait investi celle de sa petite amie.

Hermione déposa un sac sur la table basse.

_ Euh, 'Mione, c'est quoi tout ce que tu as amené ?

_ Des objets qu'une femme utilise pour se rendre belle et d'autres.

_ Tu crois que j'en ai besoin ?

_ Bien sûr Harry ! Je sais bien que tu as toujours été attirée par les hommes et que donc la pilosité ça t'es égal mais sur une femme c'est pas très propre.

_ Tu as l'intention de me relooker de la tête aux pieds ?

_ Seulement de te rendre encore plus féminine.

_ C'est ce que tu avais prévu depuis le début ?

_ Bien sûr et puis je suis la seule qui puisse t'aider sur ce point-là ! Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny et Parvati m'ont fait aussi passer par là et j'y ai très bien survécu.

_ J'en ai tant besoin que ça ?

_ Ton petit ami est censé être le plus beau mec de Poudlard alors il faut que tu lui fasses honneur.

_ Pourquoi censé seulement ?

_ Parce que je ne trouve pas, personnellement, qu'il soit le plus beau mec mais ce n'est que mon avis. Bon, je suis certaine que tu veux qu'il te trouve encore plus splendide que tu l'es maintenant.

La brune lui sourit et s'assit sur le canapé.

_ Voyons voir ... les cheveux ?

_ Draco est un maniaque des cheveux donc ce n'est pas la peine.

_ Tant mieux ... Maquillage ... Hors de question d'enlaidir un si beau visage.

_ Euh Hermione, beau visage ?

_ C'est ce que diraient d'autres personnes et, moi, je n'ai pas envie de te voir maquillée. T'auras qu'à voir avec ton Serpentard. Je te laisse des crèmes pour le visage...

_ Je verrai aussi avec mon Serpentard, je suppose.

_ Comme tu veux.

_ Et si tu passais à ce qui t'intéresse le plus.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Ben tu n'as pas l'air très encline à me relooker alors je préfère qu'on aille au plus important.

_ D'accord, alors l'épilation. Ne tique pas. Alors du côté moldu, on a plusieurs choix : le rasoir mais ça repousse trop vite et on peut se couper donc je ne te le conseille pas, ensuite les crèmes dépilatoires très pratique, rapide mais la repousse est d'environ cinq jours puis la cire c'est pratique, rapide, douloureux et ça dure quatre semaines, enfin l'épilateur pratique et la douleur est continue mais ça dure trois semaines.

_ Que de bonheur en perspective.

_ Des lotions existent pour apaiser et hydrater la peau.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a du côté sorcier ? Dit-elle avec espoir.

_ Il y a deux sortilèges : l'un est douloureux et l'autre non.

_ Je prends le deuxième alors.

_ Il est très difficile à utiliser car on peut se brûler la peau ou se la perforer. Franchement, tu es peut-être une sorcière puissante mais je ne te le conseille pas. Il y a très peu de personnes qui l'utilisent. La plupart des filles de Poudlard utilisent les moyens moldus.

_ Alors pour faire simple, qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? Le plus simple serait la crème dépilatoire, non ?

_ Pour résumer tu veux quelque chose qui ne fasse pas souffrir. L'inconvénient avec les crèmes c'est que certaines peaux ne les supportent pas.

_ J'ai assez goûté à la douleur dans ma vie alors je préfère ne souffrir qu'à cause des règles.

_ Tu es réglée, s'étonna Hermione.

_ Bien sûr, comme toutes les femmes. D'ailleurs, merci la dernière fois de m'avoir pris la potion anti-douleur pour femmes. J'ai dû me droguer à une potion ordinaire parce qu'elle n'agissait pas longtemps. Heureusement que Draco était là pour moi.

_ Je ne pouvais pas savoir Harry. Je suis désolée.

_ Avec tout ce qui se passait autour de toi. Tu aurais dû comprendre de toi-même, non ?

_ J'ai eu une conversation avec Ginny et Parvati sur les transsexuels hier, alors n'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît. J'ai compris mon erreur. Bon, pour revenir à cette histoire de pilosité, il existe aussi une potion qu'on utilise comme une crème. Elle n'est pas très répandue sur le marché. Beaucoup de sorcières ont cru qu'elle ne fonctionnait pas bien parce qu'elle est très peu coûteuse. Elle est à base de plantes et d'huiles essentielles très courantes. Elle est facile à réaliser, bon faut savoir faire des potions de sixième année à la perfection, et elle est prête en vingt-quatre heures. L'avantage c'est qu'on est tranquille tout un mois, qu'elle n'a pas d'effets secondaires et qu'elle n'est pas douloureuse.(1)

_ Hermione, je rêve ou tu viens de me donner des informations intéressantes au compte-goutte ?

_ Je croyais que tu allais exploser de joie à la fin. Bon, elle t'intéresse ou pas cette potion ?

_ Bien sûr, Hermione. J'ai confiance en tes connaissances.

_ Heureusement parce que c'est moi qui l'ai faite.

_ Attends, tu veux dire que tu l'as créée de toute pièce et que tu l'as mise en vente ?

_ Pff, tu me connais trop bien Harry. Oui, j'ai demandé des conseils aux jumeaux pour déposer mon brevet. Comment crois-tu que je puisse avoir des fonds financiers sinon ?

_ Et depuis quand l'as-tu créée ?

_ L'année dernière. Tu es toujours d'accord pour l'utiliser ?

_ Et bien si elle a été testée et que tu l'utilises toi-même, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas.

_ Je te montre le résultat alors.

La préfète se leva et souleva sa jupe longue pour montrer ses jambes. Harry les regarda avec étonnement et déposa une main pour constater de leur douceur.

_ La potion n'abîme pas du tout la peau et l'une des huiles essentielles utilisée l'hydrate.

_ Tu en as amené que je l'essaye dès maintenant ?

Son amie lui sourit et prit un pot en verre.

Elles s'installèrent sur le rebord de la baignoire.

_ J'en ai prévu pour qu'on puisse faire la totale.

_ La totale ?

_ Ne fais pas cette tête apeurée. Quand je dis la totale j'entends les jambes, le maillot et les aisselles. C'est les parties du corps le plus couramment rasées.

_ Euh, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par maillot ?

_ La partie qui n'est pas cachée par le maillot de bain. Je t'assure que les poils qui dépassent du maillot c'est très moche, surtout lorsqu'on a des poils foncés.

_ Ok, j'ai compris. Bon, comment on l'utilise ta crème ?

_ D'abord il faut que tu te déshabilles parce que ça s'applique directement sur les poils. Attends je reviens.

_ La jeune femme revint avec un maillot de bain rouge une pièce.

_ Je t'ai apporté un maillot parce que je me suis doutée que tu ne voudrais pas te déshabiller devant moi.

_ Merci, Hermione.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain pour y retourner quand Harry la rappela.

_ Je suis jalouse, tu es très bien foutue. Tu étais un beau mec et maintenant tu es une belle femme.

_ Ce n'est pas ma faute, Hermione.

_ Heureusement que tu sors avec Draco et que tu es le Sauveur du monde sorcier, sinon tu aurais eu des problèmes avec des pestes.

Elle prit le pot en verre et montra à Harry comment mettre la crème et en quelle quantité. Au bout de deux minutes, il suffisait de rincer pour que le tour soit joué, quelque soit le type de pilosité.(2)

Elles sortirent de la salle de bain peu de temps après.

_ Franchement Harry je ne peux plus te critiquer à propos de ta transformation car ton corps est parfait et, maintenant que tu es épilée, tu es tout simplement exquise.

_ Tu exagères Hermione, fit la concernée en souriant.

_ Bon je te propose d'aller cette après-midi à Pré-au-lard pour t'acheter des sous-vêtements et des habits autre que des robes somptueuses comme je l'ai vu hier.

_ Ok.

L'après-midi passa rapidement et elles s'amusèrent beaucoup toutes les deux. Harry apprit ses mensurations pour pouvoir plus facilement trouver ce qui lui convenait ainsi que d'autres futilités utiles. Devant une boutique aux vitrines teintées de sorte que l'on ne voit rien de l'extérieur, Hermione s'arrêta.

_ Harry, ça ne t'embête pas si on y rentre ? J'aimerais renouveler mon stock.

_ Pas de problème Hermione.

Dès qu'elles passèrent la porte d'entrée, Harry s'arrêta net, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voyait.

_ Hermione qu'est-ce que c'est que cette boutique ?

_ Ah, tu ne la connaissait pas ? C'est une boutique qui vend des objets de plaisir. Si tu es trop gênée, tu peux m'attendre dehors ce n'est pas grave.

_ Non, c'est bon je vais faire un tour dans les rayons pour voir.

_ D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Hermione partit dans un rayon tandis qu'Harry s'en allait dans une direction opposée. Elle fut étonnée par tout ce que pouvait proposer le monde sorcier en matière de sex-toys et de déguisements.

Quelques temps plus tard, Harry avait pratiquement vu tout le magasin. Elle regardait alors la section SM lorsque son amie revint.

_ Euh, Hermione, c'est dans ce rayon que tu es allée tout à l'heure ?

_ Oh, Harry. Ne sois pas tant choquée. Il n'y aucun mal à vouloir s'amuser un peu en se donnant du plaisir. En plus, une femme est souvent passive : on écarte les jambes et c'est le mec qui fait tout le boulot, même si c'est diablement bon on a parfaitement le droit de pimenter le jeu avec des objets. Et puis, il faut bien qu'on s'offre du plaisir soi-même parce qu'un mec n'est pas toujours en état de nous satisfaire.

Au cours de son dialogue, Harry était devenue de plus en plus rouge.

_ Harry ? Excuse-moi de te poser cette question mais, es-tu toujours vierge ?

La concernée enfouit son visage dans ses mains, complètement gênée, et hocha de la tête affirmativement.

_ Alors je te conseille d'utiliser un objet qui te préparera en douceur comme ça lorsque Draco et toi franchirez le cap tu ne souffriras pas.(3)

Harry sortit de sa gêne, surprise.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il me fasse mal ?

_ Harry, ça fait toujours un peu mal la première fois.

_ D'accord, je vais en prendre un mais jure-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne.

_ Je te le promets, Harry.

Elle la serra dans ses bras et l'amena devant l'objet en question.

_ C'est le même principe qu'un vibromasseur sauf que celui-ci grossit petit à petit pour te préparer en douceur. Suivant la personne cela met plus ou moins du temps, c'est-à-dire une journée à deux semaines et ça dépend aussi du nombre de fois qu'elle l'utilise.

_ Où tu as appris tout ça ?

_ Je me suis renseignée, petit à petit. Alors que décides-tu, es-tu toujours d'accord ?

_ Oui, je le suis.

Elle prit l'objet et partit le payer. Puis elles sortirent de la boutique.

_ Je suis fière de tout ce que je t'ai appris aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça soit autant.

_ Moi aussi, j'ai passé une bonne journée. Merci 'Mione.

_ Bon allons retrouver nos mecs, ils ont dû s'ennuyer sans nous.

_ Oui, on se revoit au dîner.

Harry fit semblant d'aller vers la chambre du Serpentard pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle prit une boîte et y mit l'objet qu'elle venait d'acheter. Elle ensorcela ensuite la boîte, de sorte qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir l'ouvrir, puis elle prit quelques produits qu'Hermione lui avait offert. Elle les mit avec la boîte magique dans un coffret en bois qu'elle emporta dans la chambre de Draco.

* * *

(1) : Ndb : je la veux!!!!! / Nda : oui moi aussi je suis preneuse ^^ D'ailleurs je suis certaine que beaucoup de personnes pensent la même chose ^^ Hermione se révèle être intelligente que par intérêt ... XD

(2) : Ndb : j'ai envie de pleurer, c'est le rêve de toutes les filles, femmes, grand-mères du monde!!! / Nda : Et oui je le sais très bien ^^ C'est bien pour cela que je l'ai écrit d'ailleurs XD Mais pourquoi ils ont autant de chance ces sorciers ?? Même si je devrais dire pour le coup : sorcières XD

(3) : Ndb : tu veux qu'elle se dépucelle avec un toy ?0.0 / Nda : C'est pas moi c'est Hermione qui l'a dit !! XD Et puis de toute manière pourquoi pas ? Elle ne souffrira pas ce sera déjà un avantage ^.^

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ^^

Alors ??? N'était-il pas marrant ce chapitre ?? Moi je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire en tout cas ^^ Pour une journée entre filles elle est riche en découverte pour Harry XD

Je pense que, comme ma beta lectrice, dont j'ai laissé les notes avec mes réponses, comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, il y a de fortes chances que vous fûtes surpris(es) par ce que j'ai osé écrire '-.- surtout la note 3 en fait ... Ce n'est qu'une vision personnelle que j'ai modifié bien évidemment donc chacune n'est pas forcée d'y adhérer '-.- je suis néanmoins curieuse d'avoir votre point de vue sur la question ^^ donc n'hésitez pas à m'en parler ^^ (je rappelle que pour les futurs lecteurs, même après la fin de la publication de cette fic, je réponds aux reviews dont n'hésitez pas ^^)

Le prochain chapitre est pour vendredi ^^ .... l'heure reste néanmoins un mystère '-.-

Gros bisous à tout le monde ^^

Yebbeka


	21. Ch 20 : Gourmandises

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Kikouuuuu ^^ Voilà le nouveau chapitre ^.^ Ce qui est bien c'est que j'ai trouvé les titres qui montraient l'axe du chapitre XD Donc vous pouvez voir de quoi cela parle '^^

J'ai pas grand chose à dire comparé à mardi dernier '-.- si ce n'est que ça m'a fait plaisir de lire votre point de vue sur le sex-toy XD Apparemment beaucoup sont contre mon idée révolutionnaire mdr ! De toute manière ce n'est qu'une idée parmi tant d'autres dans ce monde ^^ donc comme toutes les idées nouvelles, elle perturbe, choque, révulse, enthousiasme, indiffère, etc. Pour résumer mon avis : chacun est libre de son corps et de ses idées tant qu'il respecte la pudeur des autres ^^'

Allez bonne lecture tout le monde ^^

* * *

Ch. 20 : Gourmandises

Son petit ami lisait tranquillement lorsqu'elle entra. Il ne fit aucun signe vers elle. Après un soupir, elle déposa ses nouveaux habits et son coffret sur la table basse. Elle prit le livre des mains du blond et s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle fut automatiquement ceinturée par deux bras possessifs. Délicatement, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amour.

_ Tu as passé une bonne journée, demanda-t-il une fois que leur baiser prit fin.

_ Oui, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses avec Hermione. Et toi qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ?

_ J'ai dû supporter le roux parce qu'il s'embêtait tout seul.

_ Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

_ Il a parlé et j'ai écouté d'une oreille en même temps que je lisais jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à trouver un autre souffre-douleur.

_ Rooh, tu exagères ! C'est mon meilleur ami !

_ Le seul avantage que j'ai pu en tirer c'est qu'il dira à sa copine que tu n'iras pas dîner avec eux. Tu vas rester avec moi pour un repas en tête à tête.

_ Ah d'accord.

_ Tu ne veux pas ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu au menu ?

_ Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu obtenir autre chose que ce qu'il y a au dîner de ce soir. C'est sur mon bureau.

Elle se précipita sur le plat et en souleva le couvercle. Une odeur de viande et de pâtes se propagea dans la chambre.

Elle prit la nourriture et la posa sur la table basse. Elle les servit et commença à manger.

_ Tu ne veux pas d'entrée ?

_ C'est quoi ?

_ Une salade de tomates, souffla-t-il en la déposant.

Elle piocha quelques tomates sans y prêter vraiment attention.

_ Elle a dû t'épuiser pour que tu te jettes sur la nourriture.

_ C'est juste que j'aime beaucoup ce plat.

_ Ce ne sont que des vulgaires lasagnes.

_ Ça m'est égal.

Et elle finit son assiette sous le regard amusé du blond. Elle la rangea par un petit sortilège puis se rendit dans la salle de bain.

_ Tu ne veux rien manger d'autres ? L'interpella-t-il.

Elle se retourna et lui sourit.

_ Non, merci. J'ai plus envie d'aller au lit.

Elle entra dans la pièce adjacente. Quand elle fut en culotte uniquement elle se regarda dans le miroir sur pied. Elle fut heureuse d'avoir écouté Hermione et ainsi d'avoir utilisé sa crème parce qu'elle se trouvait plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait été jusqu'alors. Elle enfila une chemise de nuit légère de couleur violette et sans manche.

Draco avait juste enlevé sa chemise lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle d'eau. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil et fut surpris de sa nouvelle présentation. Elle le remarqua rapidement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dray ? Je ne te plais pas ?

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et il ne la quitta pas du regard.

_ Je comprends pourquoi tu disais que t'avais appris beaucoup de choses.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

_ Tu es magnifique.

_ Tu préfères comme ça ?

_ Chez une femme, je trouve ça primordial.

_ Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

_ Je te l'aurais dit une fois que tu t'aurais décidé à révéler ton secret à tout le monde. Pour l'instant, j'essayais de m'en contenter. Ne sois pas triste, Arina, continua-t-il devant son visage abattu. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire à la personne que l'on aime. Ce n'est qu'un détail...

_ Que tu trouves primordial donc gênant, coupa-t-elle.

_ Mais ce n'est pas lui qui décide de mon amour pour toi. Laisse-moi te le prouver.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa, assise, sur le lit. Ensuite, il fit glisser ses mains sur ses jambes et en même temps il soulevait la chemise de nuit. Il frôla la peau sensible de l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec ses lèvres. Il remonta vers sa poitrine et lui enleva le vêtement violet. Il ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif.

Elle ne disait rien et le laisser faire. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il toucha ses seins. Elle posa ses mains derrière elle pour avoir un meilleur appui.

Il l'embrassa de façon possessive tout en lui malaxant sa poitrine. Ensuite, il lui mordilla l'oreille puis le cou, les épaules pour arriver de nouveau à ses seins qu'il lécha et téta. Ses mains glissèrent dans son dos. Elles descendirent lentement en une caresse agréable et vinrent se loger, sous sa culotte, sur ses fesses qu'elles massèrent.

Harry relâcha la pression dans ses mains et s'étala sur le lit. Draco en profita pour lui enlever son dernier vêtement. Il la regarda dans son intégralité et, gênée, elle détourna la tête.

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi belle.

_ Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères. Ce n'est pas une épilation qui va me changer du tout au tout.

_ Harry, ça ne te change pas du tout au tout mais ça t'embellie, je te l'assure.

Il se leva, prit les affaires de Harry et les déposa sur la table basse. Il finit de se déshabiller sous le regard interrogatif de sa dulcinée et posa ses affaires à côté.

Il avança dignement jusqu'au lit. Il souleva les couvertures et couvrit la jeune femme. Il s'y glissa ensuite. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle frémit au contact de leurs deux corps nus.

D'un sort informulé, les lumières s'éteignirent ce qui surpris Harry.

_ Draco ?

_ Mmh.

_ On dort dans cette tenue ?

_ Tu n'avais pas l'air contre tout à l'heure.

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais seulement dormir, dit-elle en rougissant.

_ Tu es fatiguée après cette journée passée avec Hermione alors je croyais que c'est ce que tu souhaitais.

_ Mmh.

Elle réfléchit un instant. Draco la regardait avec un sourire calculateur inscrit sur son , elle posa ses mains sur son torse et avec débuta des va-et-vient. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux goûter à la caresse. Elle les descendit plus bas et attrapa la virilité déjà réveillée. Draco poussa un gémissement de surprise. Du bout des doigts, elle la caressa, tout en fixant le visage de son amant. Celui-ci se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer les plaintes de plaisir qui l'envahissaient.

Elle le poussa pour qu'il se mette sur le dos. Elle le chevaucha tout en continuant ses caresses. Elle se pencha tout à coup et prit en bouche son sexe rigide qu'elle commença à suçoter avec gourmandise.

_ Huum, Arina, gémit-il.

Elle fixa ses émeraudes aux yeux bleus tout en continuant sa douce torture.

Malgré son désir de poursuivre l'échange visuel, il ferma les yeux à cause d'un coup de langue particulièrement excitant.

Harry se leva à la grande surprise de Draco et commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs des tables de nuit. Elle avait une façon tellement exquise de se pencher qu'il ne put s'empêcher de faire des mouvements avec sa main sur sa verge dressée.

Quand elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, elle se retourna et le spectacle de déchéance que lui offrait son amant l'excita au plus au point. Elle se plaça au-dessus de lui et enleva la main qui devenait gênante. Il décida alors de tripoter ses seins.

Elle ouvrit l'emballage du préservatif et enfila ce dernier sur le pénis de Draco. Elle étala, ensuite, du lubrifiant dessus.

Le blond la regardait sans rien dire, impatient de connaître la suite des hostilités. La jeune femme se positionna un peu mieux au-dessus de lui. Tout en tenant son sexe, elle descendit lentement pour le pénétrer dans son anus.

Draco ne put retenir un râle de plaisir face à la sensation d'étau sensuel que lui offrait Harry. Celle-ci resta un moment immobile pour s'habituer à la présence en elle.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se redressa pour mieux s'abandonner ensuite. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à se mouvoir sensuellement. Sans rien dire, il admirait ses formes, toute la luxure qu'elle dégageait et qui l'envoûtait inexorablement.

Quelques instants après, elle se libéra de sa présence pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Puis elle se retourna et se mit à califourchon. Elle bougea son derrière pour l'inciter à la rejoindre. Il avança alors vers elle. Avec ses mains, il écarta ses fesses et commença à lécher et à mordiller la peau sensible.

_ Ah han, Draco, prends-moi, gémit-elle.

Il sourit de son état. Il la lécha consciencieusement puis il fit pénétrer sa langue en elle et la mut lentement.

_ Haaaannnn. Pas, mmh, comme ça, mmh. Heuumm.

Il se retira et déplaça ses mains sur tout son corps. Elle se cambrait de bonheur.

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, s'exclama-t-elle.

Il ricana et écarta de nouveau ses fesses. Il se positionna et lentement il entra son pénis dans son anus. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la cambrure de ses reins. Sans prévenir, il la saisit et débuta ses à-coups.

_ Haaaaaaannnnn.

Il se régalait de toutes les sensations qu'il lui offrait. Elle se mouvait contre lui pour en avoir toujours plus.

N'en pouvant plus de toute cette luxure, il accéléra ses mouvements. Elle en fut surprise mais elle ne fit aucune remarque car, ainsi, elle obtenait encore plus de plaisir.

Après un fort coup de butoir, il éjacula puis il se retira. Il reprit son souffle un instant et il se leva pour aller jeter le préservatif usagé.

Quand il revint auprès d'elle, elle souriait aux anges, agenouillée sur le lit. Il se coucha et elle vint se lover dans ses bras.

_ C'était merveilleux, Draco.

_ Mmh.

_ Quoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?

_ Arina, chut. J'ai aimé ce moment d'extase avec toi mais maintenant j'aimerais dormir.

_ Ah ! D'accord. Bonne nuit.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

_ Bonne nuit, ma beauté.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et la suivit dans le monde des rêves.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en première. Elle regarda son ange blond dormir puis elle admira leurs deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Elle ne pourrait se lasser des sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle et il lui tardait d'en découvrir d'autres aussi exquises, voire plus, que les actuelles.

Draco dormait encore profondément et elle sut qu'il ne se lèverait pas avant une heure, si ce n'est plus. Elle se mit debout et partit sans la moindre gêne vers la salle de bain. Personne d'autre ne pouvait la voir nue dans la chambre du Serpentard. Au passage, elle aperçut sa boîte et ne put s'empêcher de la prendre.

Elle ferma à double tour la porte et ouvrit les robinets d'eau. Elle posa sa boîte sur le meuble d'appoint et contempla ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Elle se saisit de sa récente acquisition et prit le mode d'emploi. Elle le lut rapidement dans son intégralité. Ensuite, elle regarda avec envie l'objet.

Elle entra dans la baignoire, sans oublier de couper l'eau. Elle se savonna consciencieusement mais son esprit retournait toujours au jouet. N'en tenant plus, elle attrapa le dit objet, le mit en fonctionnement au premier niveau et l'enfouit dans l'eau. Elle était bien contente qu'il ne soit pas hydrophobe.

Elle le positionna devant son entrée et lentement elle le fit pénétrer en elle. Dans l'excitation, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur, juste une gêne, et ne remarqua pas le peu de sang qui s'était écoulé.(1)

Elle appuya sur un autre bouton et l'objet se mit en mouvement. Un frisson la parcourut qui fut suivi peu de temps après par une vague de plaisir intense. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir.

Un laps de temps dont elle n'avait pas conscience passa au cours duquel elle avait augmenté la vitesse et le niveau. Les sensations la dépassèrent et elle ne put retenir davantage les râles de plaisir qui envahirent la pièce.

Tout à coup des tambourinements percutèrent la porte qui la stoppèrent net. Elle arrêta l'objet, le retira et se précipita pour le ranger dans la boîte. Elle se dépêcha de vider la baignoire sans y prêter attention. Elle observa la pièce puis se décida à ouvrir la porte.

Draco la regarda paniqué. Il la prit dans ses bras.

_ Arina ? Ça va ? Je t'ai entendu crier. Tu avais l'air de te plaindre. Tu t'es fait mal ? Tu veux qu'on aille voir Mme Pomfresh ?

_ Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis juste endormie dans la baignoire à cause de l'eau chaude et j'ai fait un étrange rêve. Merci de m'avoir réveillé, Draco, mentit-elle.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Il caressa son dos nu un instant.

_ C'était quoi comme rêve ? Il avait l'air spécial.

_ Hum, oui très spécial.

_ Agréable ?

_ Oui

_ Tu as revécu la nuit dernière ?

Elle rougit fortement et se lova un peu plus dans ses bras. Leurs peaux nues se frottant l'une contre l'autre fit réagir le blond.

_ Tu m'as l'air bien réveillé, Draco.

_ J'ai eu un charmant réveil.

_ Je peux le rendre meilleur, déclara-t-elle sournoisement.

Elle glissa avec sensualité le long de son corps et quand elle fut à genoux. Elle goba la hampe dressée. Elle commença des va-et-vient qu'elle rendit sensuels et envoûtants.

Draco s'accrocha aux ventaux de la porte pour ne pas tomber de plaisir. Il s'abandonna dans la bouche de Harry.

La jeune femme se releva et partit se débarrasser du liquide dans les toilettes. Quand il la rejoint, elle se lavait les dents.

_ J'ai un si mauvais goût que ça ?

_ Tu te trompes c'est un goût tellement bon qu'on a envie de le partager, ironisa-t-elle. Excuse-moi d'avoir été aussi égoïste.

Il lui fit une tape sur la tête.

_ Ça va, j'ai compris.

Il entra dans la douche. Elle en profita pour ranger sa boîte. Puis elle commença à se brosser les cheveux. Elle eut à peine le temps de finir que deux bras se refermèrent sur elle.

_ Draco, t'aurais pu te sécher au lieu de me mouiller.

_ Tu n'as pas envie de me rejoindre sous la douche.

_ Tu ne crois pas que tu en as eu assez.

Elle se leva et partit se changer. Quand Draco eut fini, seul, sa douche, Harry était partie dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

(1) : Ndb : ah bah wi…elle l'a fait XD / Nda : Et pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas fait ? Il n'y a aucun mal à se faire du bien XD Au contraire même ... ^^

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ^^

J'espère que vous ne voulez pas me tuer à cause de ce que j'ai finalement écrit '-.- Mais je vous rassure c'est la dernière fois que l'on voit cet objet dans ma fic ^^ la suite sera plus humaine et naturelle XD

Pour ne pas changer, je vous dis à vendredi prochain ^^ et peut-être à mardi qui sait ? ^o^

Yebbeka


	22. Ch 21 : Conférences

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Chalut tout le monde ^^ De nouveau un chapitre qui s'annonce important ^.^

Je souhaite aux concernés une bonne rentrée ^^ et j'espère que mon chapitre vous détendra après cet événement XD (oui je sais que je publie tard T.T)

Allez bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ch. 21 : Conférences

_ Harry ! Harry !

Ginny et Parvati se dépêchaient autour de la brune. Quand elles ne furent plus à portée d'oreilles indiscrètes, même en vacances cela pouvait arriver, elles la prièrent de parler.

_ On l'avait deviné, tu sais Harry ? Que tu es devenue une fille.

_ Je ...

_ C'est fabuleux, tu vas pouvoir passer d'excellents moments avec nous.

_ Mais ...

_ C'est vrai, quoi, parfois les mecs peuvent être lourd-dingues.

_ Stop ! Laissez-moi parler, réussit-elle à s'exclamer. D'accord vous aviez très bien deviné, avant que je ne vous en parle il y a quelques minutes, que je suis une fille désormais mais s'il vous plaît, attendez que j'en parle à la presse pour en discuter avec tout le monde.

_ D'accord, acquiescèrent-elles en même temps.

_ Bon, je vous laisse j'ai rendez-vous avec Snape et mieux vaut que je ne le fasse pas attendre.

Elle s'élança gaiement vers les cachots. Les deux Gryffondor étaient très heureuses de la nouvelle : elles aimaient beaucoup la nouvelle Harry.

Quand elle vit son beau blond, elle se jeta sur lui et posa sur sa joue un baiser sonore.

_ Arina, tu es en retard, dit-il froidement.

_ Tu m'en veux tant que ça pour la douche ?

_ C'est surtout que quand je suis sorti, tu étais partie.

_ Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre après tout ce que je t'ai offert.

_ Jeunes gens, il serait temps d'arrêter de vouloir faire profiter tout le monde de votre vie intime, rétorqua Severus Snape.

Les deux élèves eurent la décence de rougir et de lui bafouiller des excuses.

_ Bien, je vous ai fait venir tous les deux parce qu'il semblerait que je ne puisse parler à l'un sans l'autre. Auriez-vous des tendances siamoises ?

_ Aux faits, Severus. Viens en aux faits au lieu de tenter de nous rabaisser, répliqua le Serpentard.

_ Le Fourchelang et l'elfique ont bien le même alphabet, c'est un fait qu'on ne peut plus révoquer. Avec toutes les recherches que j'ai faites, nous en avons la preuve formelle. Il serait donc normal d'en faire part à toute la communauté sorcière cependant, avec mon passé plutôt flou, il m'est impossible de tenir une conférence sur le sujet.

_ Surtout que c'est grâce à Harry que nous l'avons découvert ! Si elle ne m'avait pas offert cette bague, jamais tu ne l'aurais su et jamais tu n'aurais fait des recherches sur le sujet, s'exclama Draco.

Le professeur marmonna dans sa barbe, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas, au sujet d'élèves irrespectueux quant au travail des autres.

_ Et quel est le rapport avec nous, questionna Harry.

_ Au vue de votre statut de Sauveur du monde sorcier, il serait préférable que ce soit vous qui endossez le rôle de chercheur et de conférencier.

_ Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, s'exclama Draco.

_ Ce n'est pas à toi que l'on s'adresse, répliqua l'adulte.

_ Arina, écoute-moi. Tu as déjà ton secret à révéler. Ce sera assez dur de le faire comprendre à toute la communauté sorcière. Mais, si en plus de cela, tu proclames à voix haute que l'elfique et le Fourchelang ont le même alphabet, tout le monde va crier à l'hérésie et, certains pourraient même croire que tu tentes de faire un coup d'État et de prendre le contrôle du Ministère et du pays tout entier(1). Dans leurs têtes, tu serais une nouvelle menace encore plus dangereuse que ne l'a été le Lord Noir.

_ Franchement, Draco, tu remontes dans mon estime. Seul un Serpentard peut réussir à avoir une telle éloquence mais c'est tout de même pour arriver à tes propres fins.

_ Ce n'est pas uniquement pour garder mon amour mais aussi pour son propre bonheur !

_ Là, par contre, tu retombes bien bas ! L'amour c'est ...

_ Arrêtez de le critiquer ainsi ! Draco a parfaitement raison, je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller tenir une conférence sur un tel sujet, coupa la jeune femme.

_ Est-ce que vous vous rendez bien compte d'une telle découverte ?

_ Bientôt, je ferai savoir que je suis devenue une femme. Cela va être difficile de le leur faire comprendre mais lorsque ce sera chose faite, j'effectuerai moi-même des recherches sur le Fourchelang. Et bien plus tard, je tiendrais une conférence mondiale sur le sujet, mais pas avant !

Harry se leva et fit signe à Draco d'en faire de même.

_ Ne crains-tu pas que je révèle cette découverte avant toi ? Après tout, je suis un Serpentard.

_ Vous êtes certes malin, mais vous n'allez pas le faire parce que vous avez eu des difficultés à faire comprendre à la société que vous étiez un espion. Vous risqueriez de tout flanquer par terre.

La jeune femme sortit sans plus de cérémonie de la pièce, emmenant au passage son petit ami. Elle ferma bruyamment la porte et partit en direction des escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs.

_ Arina ! La chambre est de l'autre côté.

_ Je sais, mais il faut que j'aille voir le professeur McGonagall.

_ Je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux pas passer tes vacances en ma compagnie !

_ Tu sais très bien que c'est faux !

_ Franchement, ils ne peuvent pas demander aux élèves d'aller les voir en période de cours, et non pas pendant les vacances?

_ Dray, arrête de ronchonner. C'est pratiquement tout le corps enseignant que je vais voir alors s'il te plaît essaie de comprendre que c'est plus facile de les voir ensemble maintenant, que un par un.

_ Mais je suis obligé de venir avec toi ?

_ Quoi ? Tu m'abandonnerais devant tous les professeurs ? Alors que je ne suis qu'une pauvre jeune femme frêle et innocente ?

_ C'est fou comme le mélodrame ne te va pas. Et pour l'innocence on repassera.

Harry lui tira élégamment la langue puis accéléra le pas. Draco la rattrapa et lui saisit la main.

_ Cette robe te va très bien ... Dommage qu'elle soit aussi simple et d'une qualité moyenne.

_ Draco ! Je me moque pas mal de cela ! Le plus important c'est que ce soit un vêtement féminin et qu'il m'aille bien !

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de la directrice et patienta jusqu'à entendre l'invitation pour entrer. Les professeurs la fixèrent, ainsi que Draco, tandis qu'elle traversait le bureau pour aller rejoindre Minerva McGonagall. Des chaises étaient placées en lignes et rangées pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir en face de la directrice et des deux élèves.

_ Bien, tout le monde ou presque est présent, je peux donc faire une déclaration importante, fit la directrice.

Elle regarda Harry qui hocha positivement de la tête. La jeune femme serra la main de Draco pour s'accaparer tout le soutien de son petit ami.

_ Comme vous vous en êtes rendus compte, notre élève a subi quelques changements depuis sa convalescence. Celui que vous avez remarqué, pour la plupart d'entre vous, est son écriture qui s'est nettement améliorée. Elle est, pour ainsi dire, plus féminine.(2) Mais ce n'est qu'une des conséquences.

Ses collègues la regardaient suspicieusement et cherchaient ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir leur dire. Harry décida de lui venir en aide.

_ Certains professeurs savent déjà de quoi il en retourne alors je me suis dit que, quitte à le dévoiler à toute la communauté sorcière, le mieux serait de vous en tenir d'abord au courant.

Harry fixa Draco un instant puis reprit la parole.

_ Je pourrais tout vous raconter depuis le début pour que vous compreniez ce qui m'arrive, mais cela pourrait être long. Surtout que cela commence bien avant ma naissance, par une prophétie.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite. Tu peux tout aussi bien nous le montrer et si jamais on veut plus de détail, on pourra regarder le Chicaneur demain, s'exclama le professeur Trelawney.

Les rares personnes qui connaissaient la vérité dans la pièce la regardèrent étonnées. La diseuse de bonnes aventures cachait bien son jeu.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Je vais aller voir le père de Luna Lovegood tout à l'heure pour lui révéler ma nouvelle condition. Avant que j'enlève le charme, j'aimerais que vous me promettiez de ne pas me juger. Ce n'est pas de ma faute ce qu'il m'est arrivé, et je n'ai pu en aucun cas changer ce qu'il se passait. J'ai plus besoin de soutien et de compréhension que de votre dégoût et de vos regards scandalisés.

Elle regarda chacun des professeurs, dans les yeux, avant de se tourner vers son petit ami, légèrement affolée. Il lui serra la main un peu plus fort puis il se leva.

_ Arina, ma belle, quelle que soit la stupidité de tous, tu resteras toujours Harry Potter, le Sauveur de la communauté sorcière et ce n'est pas ta nouvelle condition qui te rendra plus faible.

Draco l'embrassa sereinement et retira doucement le médaillon. Puis il se tourna vers l'assemblée de professeurs en leur lançant un regard froid et hautain. Plus d'un l'observa des pieds à la tête, elle rougit.

_ J'avais raison ! Mes dons de voyance sont bien réels, mes chers ! Fit le professeur de Divination en se levant.

Elle écarta les bras vers la jeune femme tout en regardant ses collègues puis elle s'avança vers elle.

_ Oh Harry, tu es encore plus belle que dans ma vision.

Elle poussa Draco et la serra dans ses bras.

_ Et tu vas devenir encore plus belle ! Ne t'ai-je pas répéter que tu allais mourir pendant nos cours ? Regarde-toi, maintenant, aussi belle qu'un phénix renaissant de ses cendres ! Tu es parfaite, désormais !

_ Merci, professeur, fit la jeune femme, mal à l'aise.

_ Bien, maintenant que le corps enseignant est au courant, Harry, vous allez pouvoir rester habillé avec des vêtements féminins, reprit la directrice.

_ Monsieur Lovegood est-il là ? Demanda soudain Draco.

_ Oui, monsieur Malfoy.

_ Alors on va aller le voir maintenant, si vous permettez.

_ Oui, bien sûr, jeunes gens, allez-y. Il vous attend dans la salle annexe à la Grande Salle.

Le couple princier se faufila jusqu'à la sortie, tandis que le professeur de Divination se précipitait vers sa collègue de Métamorphose en lui répétant que c'était magnifique ce qu'il était arrivé à la nouvelle jeune femme.

Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans la pièce et aperçurent monsieur Lovegood, habillé d'une robe orange fluo, qui cherchait quelque chose sous un vase.

Calmement, Draco l'interpella et il se retourna vers eux, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Il observa méticuleusement Harry puis il sortit d'une de ses poches une plume magique et un rouleau de parchemin. Il s'installa à une petite table et les pressa d'en faire de même.

Ils passèrent toute la fin de matinée avec le père de Luna qui s'extasiait de cette transformation.

* * *

(1) Ndb : tout sa pour un alphabet ? / Nda : XD Bah Draco a tendance à amplifier la situation pour faire entendre raison à Harry XD

(2) Ndb : c cliché sa! regarde moi, j'écris comme un cochon! / Nda : XD bah oui c'est cliché mais c'est un fait que j'avais déjà dit dans un autre chapitre ! Regarde le titre du chapitre 11 ..... Mais bon son écriture est un fait tout comme son positionnement sur un balai et ses cheveux très longs XD

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ^^

J'ai pas grand chose à dire pour une fois '-.- Alors je vous dis à vendredi X3

Yebbeka


	23. Ch 22 : Puissance

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Coucou tout le monde !! ^.^

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'annonce normalement intéressant ^^ Par contre c'est bientôt la fin de ma fic T.T Bon, on se verra encore deux semaines à peu près pour les chapitres à venir ^^ Et je serais toujours au rendez-vous pour répondre aux reviews o/

Allez bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ch. 22 : Puissance

Parvati et Ginny avaient vu Harry et Draco sortirent de la salle annexe pour aller manger. La couleur, orange fluo, de la robe de Xéniphilius Lovegood avait été facilement remarquée et plusieurs groupes d'élèves faisaient des hypothèses sur sa présence dans l'école.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent rapidement à la conclusion que Harry venait de faire sa déclaration à la communauté sorcière via le journal du père de Luna. Et même si le périodique ne sortirait que le lendemain, elles décidèrent qu'elles pouvaient enfin en parler à tous les élèves de Poudlard, du moins à ceux qui étaient restés au château pendant les vacances.

Les discussions allèrent crescendo et beaucoup d'élèves se tournaient, abasourdis, pour lorgner le corps du Sauveur du monde sorcier. Harry se ratatina contre son petit ami en sentant les regards pesant sur elle.

Seamus se pencha vers elle, encore moins discret que tous les autres.

_Harry ? C'est vrai ce qu'on dit de toi ? Tu es vraiment une fille ?

La brune hocha timidement de la tête.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Tu as fait une opération pour changer de vie ? Tu aurais dû nous le dire, au lieu de quitter sans une explication le dortoir.

_ Ce n'était pas vraiment voulu ce qu'il m'est arrivé, se risqua-t-elle.

_ Dire que nous sommes sortis ensemble quatre mois et que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, s'offensa-t-il.

_ Tu sais quatre mois, ce n'est pas très long, se défendit-elle.

_ Tu as mis encore moins de temps pour être le transsexuel de Malfoy !

Harry se statufia sur son banc. Draco se leva précipitamment, et sans se préoccuper du qu'en dira-t-on, monta sur la table pour passer de l'autre côté. Il bouscula Seamus et lui donna un bon coup de poing dans la figure qui le fit tomber au sol.

_ Comment peux-tu dire cela alors que tu ne sais même pas par quoi elle est passée ? Tu étais où, toi, quand elle était dans le coma, puis quand elle s'est réveillée ? As-tu seulement chercher à la comprendre, à savoir comment elle allait, comment elle envisageait l'avenir ? Non ! Tu étais bien trop occupé à mendier les faveurs de Terry Boot !

_ Calmez-vous, monsieur Malfoy, et retournez à votre place. Je vous enlève cinquante points pour coup porté à un camarade. Quant à vous, monsieur Finnigan, vous aurez une retenue et cinquante points en moins pour avoir insulté Harry Potter, déclara la directrice. Et pour tous ceux qui voudraient savoir ce qu'il en est, vous le découvrirez demain en lisant le Chicaneur, je ne tolérerai aucunement que vous perturbiez la quiétude de ces vacances.

Elle partit se rasseoir tandis que le silence s'installait. Draco fit calmement le tour de la table. Il se rassit à côté de Harry et la regarda attentivement. Elle tenait dans sa main le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou tout en fixant son assiette.

_ Harry ? Murmura Hermione, inquiète.

_ Je ne suis pas faible. Je suis toujours puissant. Je peux le prouver, fit l'interpellée perdue dans ses pensées.

Draco se releva et lui saisit le bras puis l'attira vers lui. Elle se leva et le suivit. Il lui prit la main gauche, qui ne tenait pas le pendentif, et l'amena sous le regard surpris des autres élèves jusqu'à la porte de la Grande Salle qu'ils passèrent pour ne plus être en vue.

Ils entendirent alors Parvati et Ginny engueuler Seamus pour sa stupidité avec l'appui de Hermione. Draco amena Harry dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal et la fit s'asseoir au bureau de devant. Il s'agenouilla devant elle comme un chevalier.

_ Arina, tu es puissante. Il ne faut pas que tu doutes de toi, pas maintenant. Tu es toujours la même.

_ Si j'avais été la même, tu ne serais pas amoureux de moi, se plaignit-elle.

_ Tu te trompes, j'ai toujours été attiré par toi, mais c'est grâce à ta victoire que j'ai pu mieux te connaître et que j'ai pu prendre pleinement conscience de mes sentiments. Je suis bisexuel Arina, alors pour moi que tu sois une femme ou un homme ça m'est bien égal tant que tu restes la même dans ta façon d'être.

_ Si moi je n'ai pas changé, alors toi oui. Où est passé le Serpentard arrogant et fier de lui ?

Draco se redressa, piqué au vif, et commença à partir. Harry se jeta dans ses bras avant qu'il ne se tourne.

_ Non ! Reste avec moi ! Je disais ça uniquement pour plaisanter.

_ Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas cela !

_ Oui, pardon. Pour toi être un Serpentard est primordial mais quand tu es près de moi, je vois plus un petit ami attentionné qu'un parfait Serpentard.

_ C'est vrai, je suis trop attaché à toi et ma réaction dans la Grande Salle était inappropriée à mon rang.

_ Non, elle était parfaite, digne du petit ami idéal.

_ N'importe quoi !

_ J'aurais dû contre-attaquer et non pas me réfugier dans tes bras comme je l'ai fait.

Harry se serra encore plus contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Le blond lui caressa tendrement ses cheveux et huma le délicieux parfum qui s'en dégageait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et une personne entra, refermant derrière elle. La jeune femme, nichée dans des bras protecteurs, sursauta. Draco l'embrassa alors sur le front.

_ Ah, professeur Lupin, j'ai eu peur que vous ne compreniez pas mon message.

_ Je ne pouvais décemment pas vous suivre sans raison valable, Draco. Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

_ J'aimerais que vous entraîniez Harry pour qu'elle retrouve sa force.

_ Tu veux leur prouver que Harry restera notre Sauveur, même si elle est devenue une femme?

_ Exactement.

_ Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

_ Moi si ! S'exclama la jeune femme qui n'avait pas encore exprimé son opinion.

_ Mais, Harry, ce serait une bonne chose pour toi, dit Rémus.

_ Non, je suis déjà fort alors ...

_ Forte, reprit Draco.

_ Peu importe, je ne suis pas faible, je peux me défendre.

_ Tu es restée alitée un long moment, répliqua son petit ami.

_ Ma force physique n'est pas importante, je peux toujours utiliser ma magie.

_ Pas à son maximum, répondit Rémus.

_ Alors battez-vous en duel contre moi, s'écria-t-elle en montant sur une chaise puis sur une table tout en sortant sa baguette magique.

_ Expelliarmus, s'écria le professeur.

Harry perdit sa baguette magique et sous la surprise perdit l'équilibre. Heureusement, Draco réagit à temps et la réceptionna dans ses bras.

_ Arina, tu n'es pas un oiseau alors évite de monter sur les tables, s'amusa Draco.

_ Hey ! Mais tu es monté dessus tout à l'heure pour donner un coup de poing à Seamus.

_ Tu es plus agile sur un balai, rigola-t-il en la remettant sur ses pieds.

Elle se mit à bouder pour la forme. Son petit ami ramassa sa baguette et la lui rendit. Puis il aida le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal à ranger les tables contre les murs.

_ Bien, Harry, tu vas te battre en duel contre moi et après tu te battras contre Draco.

_ Bon, d'accord, soupira-t-elle.

Le combat commença. Au début, Harry n'était pas très motivée et recevait bon nombre de sortilèges de jambencoton, et de stupéfixion. Puis elle reprit du poil de la bête et fit reculer son professeur. Les sorts recommencèrent à fuser comme au temps de ses entraînements pour la bataille finale.

Quand elle le battit pour la cinquième fois d'affilée, il demanda une pause pour qu'elle soit à égalité avec Draco. Elle le regarda sournoisement en répertoriant les sorts atroces qu'elle pourrait lui envoyer.

Dix minutes passèrent et elle cherchait à agrandir sa liste de sorts lorsque Draco lui enleva son pendentif qu'il déposa sur une étagère. Il se plaça au centre de la pièce tandis qu'elle lui lançait des regards meurtriers.

_ Tu ne te rends pas compte du temps que j'ai passé à le fabriquer et le prix de tous les ingrédients utilisés alors avant que tu ne le détruises en te battant contre moi, je préfère le mettre en sécurité. Et puis, il faut bien que tu t'habitues à combattre en sachant que l'on te voie porter des vêtements féminins.

_ Sectumsempra !

Draco l'évita miraculeusement. Il la dévisagea le regard plein de colère et lui envoya un sort de nausée.

Vingt minutes s'écoulèrent au cours desquelles le duel faisait rage. Aucun des deux jeunes ne prenait l'avantage sur l'autre bien qu'ils fassent tout leur possible pour s'atteindre mutuellement. La porte explosa sous un sortilège de découpe et peu de temps après la directrice se faufila entre les élèves et les professeurs qui s'agglutinaient pour voir le combat des deux princes de Poudlard.

_ Arrêtez de vous battre immédiatement ! S'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à elle et combattaient toujours mais avec des sortilèges un peu moins dangereux.

_ Minerva, ils font juste un duel pour s'entraîner, déclara Rémus.

_ Pour s'entraîner ? Ils ont explosé la porte de ta salle de cours avec des sortilèges dangereux et toi, c'est la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire ? S'époumona-t-elle.

_ Harry a combattu contre moi tout à l'heure aussi, dit-il.

Elle lui lança un regard empli de rage.

_ Bon, Draco, Harry, le duel est terminé vous êtes ex-aequo.

La jeune femme baissa sa baguette tandis que son petit ami récupérait le pendentif qu'il lui mit autour du cou. Les élèves regardèrent avec stupeur la jeune femme qui portait de nouveau un pantalon et un sweat au lieu d'une robe.

Elle l'embrassa doucement puis elle lui prit la main.

_ Merci, Draco, pour ce combat.

_ Je sais que tu es puissante, Harry. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû t'épargner après le sortilège que tu as tenté de me lancer.

Elle rougit, honteuse.

_ De toute manière, j'avais raison, si tu t'étais entraînée depuis la fin de la guerre tu m'aurais battu, murmura-t-il.

_ Il fallait me le dire, Draco, que tu voulais que je te domine, continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

_ Pas du tout, je préfère qu'on partage avec harmonie plutôt que de laisser l'un d'entre nous tout faire.

Elle l'embrassa avec fougue pour le faire taire puis elle se tourna vers le professeur Lupin.

_ Bon, je n'ai pas besoin d'entraînements, comme je le disais, alors à plus tard Remus.

Elle partit, entraînant le blond avec elle. Les élèves s'étaient déjà éparpillés pour répandre la rumeur à ceux qui se prélassaient ailleurs.

Sur le chemin menant à la chambre personnelle du Serpentard, ils croisèrent Seamus qui les intercepta.

_ Alors, Malfoy, tu veux être galant avec Harry en lui faisant croire qu'il est au même niveau que toi ? Tu sais que tu es pitoyable ?

_ Je suis une femme, Seamus, alors il va falloir que tu t'habitues à utiliser le féminin et on a fait un duel à la loyale.

_ C'est un Serpentard, Harry, il ne sait pas ce que veut dire ce mot.

_ Petrificus Totalus, s'exclama la jeune femme. Tu es vraiment stupide Seamus ! Sache que je n'ai pas décidé de devenir une femme, ça ressemble plus à une malédiction, ensuite je suis toujours aussi puissante que lors de la guerre !

_ Harry, laisse-le croupir ! Déclara Draco.

_ Hum, attends.

Harry lança un sort pour emmener Seamus dans une salle de classe vide très appréciée par les couples homosexuels pour effectuer certaines activités. Elle utilisa un autre sort pour le déshabiller sous le regard désapprobateur de son petit ami puis un troisième pour écrire au niveau des fesses : « en libre service ». Elle l'allongea sur une table les jambes pendant dans le vide.

_ Son cul est en libre service jusqu'à quand ? S'enquit Draco.

_ Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui enlève le sortilège de pétrification mais bon, c'est tout de même la salle réservée aux coucheries...

_ D'où tu connais cette salle ?

_ Bah, c'était avant la guerre. Par contre, avec tous les couples qu'il y a, je me demande si quelqu'un va venir le réchauffer.

_ Arrête de le regarder ! Grogna Draco.

Il lui attrapa le bras et partit vivement dans sa chambre. Il se jeta sur le canapé en lui tournant le dos. Elle s'assit devant lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

_ Tu ne te rends pas compte de la façon dont tu le regardais, Arina. J'ai eu l'impression que tu en avais envie ...

_ Je n'aurais rien pu faire, idiot. Par contre, avec toi ...

Elle l'embrassa possessivement puis peu à peu, il se détendit et partagea leur échange.

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ^^

Alors ???? Elle vous a plu la réaction et même vengeance de Harry ? XD

Je recommence les cours lundi ^^ donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous mettre un chapitre mardi ^^' dans tous les cas on se voit vendredi ^^

Bizoussssss

Yebbeka


	24. Ch 23 : Expériences

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre hier à cause de mes cours mais je me rattrape en le postant aujourd'hui ^^ Je vous remercie tous d'être toujours présents à chaque nouveau chapitre :3

Et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ch. 23 : Expériences

Trois jours étaient passés et la nouvelle apparence de Harry, même si elle choquait beaucoup de personnes, était acceptée voire même tolérée. Les adultes en étaient surpris mais c'était sans compter la rumeur qui circulait. Celle-ci disait que quiconque s'en prendrait à la récente jeune femme bénéficierait d'un traitement de faveur. Bien sûr, Seamus en avait été le premier bénéficiaire même s'il ne parlait pas de ce qu'il lui était advenu. Il se demandait comment les autres à part son nouveau petit copain, Justin Finch-Fletchey, pouvait être au courant.

Blaise et Pansy, compagnons de jeux en tout genre, avaient suivi le couple princier jusqu'à l'aventure du Gryffondor. Ils s'étaient alors cachés et avaient attendu l'arrivée de Justin. Une demi-heure après, celui-ci était entré et avait eu la surprise de se trouver face aux fesses de l'irlandais. Ils avaient ainsi assisté au réchauffement des deux élèves.

Leur besoin de voyeurisme, qui déclencha leurs appétits, fut facilement rassasié. Ils purent alors s'empresser de répandre la rumeur qui disait que Harry avait des moyens atroces mais efficaces contre les personnes qui s'en prenaient à elle, qui plus est, il sortait avec le Serpentard par excellence. Donc les élèves prirent peur pour le plus grand amusement des deux Serpentard et pour la grande de joie de Harry.

Le mercredi après-midi, Harry eut le bonheur de voir Hermione, Ginny et Parvati qui lui souriaient avec plusieurs paires de chaussures à talon dans les mains, tandis que Draco essayait de calmer la crise de fous rires de Ron.

Les jeunes femmes n'eurent même pas le temps de l'appeler qu'elle se retourna en un mouvement fluide qui fit virevolter sa robe et s'enfuit en courant.

Scandalisées, elles lui crièrent de revenir et se précipitèrent à sa suite. Ron, en prenant conscience de l'acte de son amie, faillit s'étrangler en riant. Draco, par contre, réagit au quart de tour et suivit les quatre Gryffondor. Il rattrapa rapidement Harry et la serra dans ses bras.

_ Draco, lâche-moi !

_ Non, tu vas t'enfuir.

_ Mais je ne veux pas porter des chaussures de torture.

_ N'importe quoi.

_ Parle pour toi ! Tu n'as jamais essayé d'en porter !

_ Harry, tu as de l'équilibre, tu vas très bien t'en sortir !

_ Toi aussi alors !

_ Quoi moi ?

_ Je ne porterais pas ces chaussures si tu ne le fais pas !

_ Harry, un homme de notre époque ne met pas ce genre de chaussures ! En plus, il n'y aura pas ma pointure.

_ Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver ! Tu as des petits pieds pour un homme ! Millicent doit forcément en avoir !

_ Millicent ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

_ Dois-je te signaler que c'est pareil pour toi ? Franchement, je peux me contenter des ballerines ! C'est vrai, quoi, Hermione ne porte pratiquement jamais de chaussures à talon ! Pourquoi, moi, je devrais le faire ?

Les trois jeunes femmes la regardèrent, choquées par ce qu'elle insinuait tandis que Draco la serra un peu plus contre lui tout en riant. Il l'embrassa sur le front en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. La brune profita allègrement de l'étreinte.

_ Tu exagères, Harry, après tout ce que je t'ai appris ! S'offensa la préfète.

_ En tout cas, moi je suis certaine que Draco adorerait te voir porter des talons avec une jupe, s'exclama Parvati.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi aimerait-il ça ? S'insurgea la brune.

_ C'est pas faux, Parvati. Harry est devenue très féminine et contrairement à elle, il a toujours été attiré par les femmes, il sait donc tous les bénéfices des talons hauts, argumenta Ginny.

_ Vous essayez de me tromper et Draco n'aime pas que les femmes !

_ Peut-être mais il n'a d'yeux que pour toi maintenant.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Imagine comme il sera jaloux des mecs qui te regarderont.

_ Sans oublier qu'il va très bien y réagir.

_ Oh que oui, il a tellement bon goût.

_ Il n'est pas comme certains mecs à ne pas faire attention aux détails qui nous améliorent.

_ Tu as tout à fait raison.

_ On t'envierait presque Harry.

_ Eh ! Stop ! Je suis là, je vous rappelle, alors arrêtez de parler de moi de cette façon ! Et puisque c'est ainsi, Harry, je ne t'obligerai pas à porter de talons. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Sur ce, il la lâcha et partit d'un bon pas vers le parc pour s'aérer l'esprit.

Harry décela sans peine la déception de son petit ami face à sa réaction vis-à-vis des talons. Elle se sentit honteuse d'avoir fait sa crise.

Elle courut après Draco puis, arrivé à sa hauteur, lui prit la main. Il lui fit un faible sourire et ils s'en allèrent dans le parc.

Les trois autres rentrèrent dans l'appartement de la préfète-en-chef d'humeur bougonne.

Le soir venu, Harry se changeait tranquillement dans la salle de bain, Draco révisait encore dans la bibliothèque. Elle sortit en nuisette dans leur chambre. Prise d'une impulsion, elle prit l'une des paires de chaussure à talon que les filles lui avaient passées et qu'elle avait balancées dans un coin.

Elle avait décidé qu'elle ferait plaisir à Draco en mettant ces chaussures de torture mais elle refusait d'avoir tout le monde derrière elle. Elle apprendrait toute seule.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et mit les chaussures. Elle se redressa en se tenant au canapé au cas où. Elle en fit précautionneusement le tour en essayant de ne pas se tordre la cheville.

Au bout d'un moment, elle prit une inspiration et traversa la pièce jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle s'assit avec délicatesse. Puis elle retourna vers le canapé pour ensuite aller à côté de la table basse.

Au départ, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à d'abord mettre le talon puis la pointe. Mais à force de s'entraîner elle n'y pensait même plus. Draco avait eu raison : son équilibre l'aidait beaucoup. C'était même plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle se précipita vers une autre paire de chaussures. Le talon était tout aussi haut que la première mais il était très fin. Marcher avec des talons aiguilles devenait, alors qu'elle les regardait, un défi excitant.

Elle s'assit par terre et entreprit de mettre la paire de chaussures qui s'accordait d'ailleurs super bien avec sa nuisette violette. Elle se releva sans aucune hésitation et s'avança jusqu'au centre de la chambre.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et, surprise, elle en tomba par terre.

_ C'est malin, Draco. Grâce à toi, je suis tombée ! Tu aurais pu prévenir avant de rentrer !

_ Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? C'est notre chambre je te rappelle, fit-il en refermant la porte.

Il se retourna enfin vers Harry. Elle était restée dans la même posture que lorsqu'elle était tombée. Fesse à terre, les pieds sur le sol, les jambes écartées, Draco avait une vue plongeante sur la culotte blanche.

Il commença à avoir très chaud. Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua les talons aiguilles que portaient Harry. Il la regarda se lever avec délicatesse pour ne pas retomber. Elle eut un sourire, fière d'elle, qu'il ne remarqua pas, trop concentré à comprendre pourquoi elle avait mis ces chaussures.

Amusée de son état d'hébétude, elle avança vers lui encore plus heureuse, et satisfaite d'elle, d'avoir réussi à ne pas se fouler la cheville. Marcher avec des talons était facile voire naturel, comme si ça avait été fait pour elle. Bon, après, elle n'avait pas essayé dans des descentes ou sur un sol instable, comme de la terre ou du sable, ou encore les escaliers, mais si Draco était près d'elle, elle n'aurait pas peur de tenter l'expérience.

Il releva le visage de Harry vers lui et l'embrassa d'abord tendrement puis passionnément en tentant d'y mettre tout son amour, tout son désir.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse puis le repoussa. Il lui lança un regard surpris. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'allongea sur le canapé en une position aguichante. Elle le détailla avec intérêt et s'attarda sur son entrejambe.

_ Je te plais tant que ça avec des talons ?

_ Des talons aiguilles, Arina, souffla-t-il. Depuis quand t'entraînes-tu ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? J'aurais pu t'aider.

_ Pour te faire une surprise, éluda-t-elle.

_ N'importe quoi.

Il déposa sur son bureau les livres et parchemins qu'il avait fait tomber lorsqu'il avait vu Harry au sol.

_ Je ne te plais pas, déclara-t-elle avec ennui.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Tu restes stoïque alors que j'avais cru que tu te jetterais sur moi pour prendre possession de mon corps avec sauvagerie.

Draco resta silencieux et lui enleva délicatement ses chaussures, un genou à terre. Elle le laissa faire avec quiétude. Il se releva et se débarrassa de sa chemise négligemment. Elle ouvrit alors des yeux ronds. Il quitta de la même façon son pantalon. Une déformation apparaissait sur son boxer.

_ Où as-tu vu que j'étais indifférent à tes charmes, Arina ?

Elle tendit une main vers lui, comme pour vérifier. Il explosa de rire en se reculant.

_ Tu préfères le canapé ou le lit ? Fit-il avec un regard entendu.

Elle souffla et se leva. Draco l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa puis ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou tout en la guidant vers le lit tant convoité.

Il lui enleva sa nuisette et la caressa tout en délicatesse. Elle attrapa les coussins et se cala entre, au milieu du grand lit. Il se mit à l'embrasser et à la lécher sur les moindres parcelles de son corps. Précautionneusement, il lui retira sa précieuse culotte blanche. Il captura ses lèvres et quémanda rapidement sa langue.

Il se frottait lascivement contre elle et elle sursautait d'envie à chaque fois que le pénis, enfermé dans sa prison de tissus, tapait contre son intimité. Il mit fin au baiser et recommença à la lapper.

Au bout d'un moment, elle désirait beaucoup plus et elle fit mine de s'ennuyer royalement en baillant et en se lovant un peu plus dans les coussins. A ce moment-là précis, une langue taquina son clitoris et elle poussa un petit cri perçant. La coquine redonna un coup puis farfouilla un moment entre les lèvres jusqu'à pénétrer dans le fourreau de chaleur avec curiosité. Elle ressortit et redonna le traitement au petit bout de chair.

Harry, trop surprise, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle hésitait entre se plaquer les mains contre sa bouche et tordre les draps au point de les réduire en charpies. Quand la langue entra une deuxième fois dans son vagin, elle tapa fermement du pied contre le matelas, elle se saisit des draps et poussa un long gémissement. Le muscle humide ressortit pour laper de nouveau son clitoris puis rentra en elle. Elle tourna de gauche à droite sa tête jusqu'à mordre le coussin le plus proche.

Draco mit fin au supplice lorsqu'il remarqua la victime de son amante : le coussin. Il remonta et déposa des multiples baisers sur son visage pour l'apaiser.

_ Tu es si belle, Arina, murmura-t-il.

Elle le repoussa de toute sa force.

_ Mais ça va pas ? Tu me mets au bûcher et tu arrêtes, comme ça, ma torture ?

Elle s'assit et croisa les bras. Il se rapprocha d'elle, posa une main sur un de ses seins et entreprit de le malaxer tandis qu'il picorait et léchait son cou.

_ J'ai envie de toi, Arina, soupira-t-il.

Elle souffla et se laissa tomber entre les coussins complètement ouverte à lui. Il poussa un gémissement à cette vue et se précipita sur la table de chevet pour y prendre préservatif et lubrifiant.

Harry s'avança vers lui à quatre pattes tandis qu'il farfouillait dans le tiroir. Elle embrassa sa nuque puis massa ses épaules. Ses mains glissèrent ensuite dans son dos et baissèrent le boxer.

Amusé, Draco se leva pour l'enlever complètement tandis qu'elle lui mettait le préservatif qu'elle lui avait pris des mains. Il allait mettre un peu de lubrifiant lorsqu'elle le lui enleva pour le remettre dans le tiroir de la table de chevet.

_ Il n'y en a pas besoin, j'ai trop envie de toi, déclara-t-elle.

_ Tu vas avoir mal, Arina.

_ Ça m'est complètement égal, fit-elle en l'entraînant sur le lit.

Elle se plaça au-dessus de lui et ferma les yeux tout en respirant calmement. Il en profita pour la détailler impatiemment. Il avait peur qu'elle ait mal sans une préparation ou au moins du lubrifiant mais c'était à elle de décider et ce serait elle qui dirigerait.

Elle tint le pénis de Draco vers le haut tout en descendant très lentement. Elle posait de temps en temps sa main sur son intimité. Elle stoppa tout mouvement lorsqu'il la toucha. Elle puisa au fond d'elle tout son courage pour continuer.

_ Euh ... Harry. Qu'est-ce que ... tu fais ? Tu n'es pas obligée ... on peut ...

Draco était complètement perdu, abasourdi. Harry se décida alors, toujours les yeux fermés, et fit pénétrer la verge dans son vagin. Fière d'elle, elle le regarda et lui adressa un magnifique sourire. La seule réaction que put avoir son amant fut de gémir.

Elle prit un meilleur appui puis débuta de lents va-et-vient. Elle se mordilla la lèvre à cause des sensations agréables qui se propageaient en elle et fixa de nouveau son petit ami. Ils gémirent alors de concert.

Peu à peu, elle accéléra le rythme en accentuant tous ses efforts de petits cris tandis que Draco faisait parcourir ses mains sur le corps de Harry. Elle se penchait à plusieurs reprises vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Tout à coup, il la serra dans ses bras et la bascula sur le côté pour pouvoir être au-dessus d'elle sans lui faire de mal. Il l'embrassa de nouveau puis il la questionna du regard. Elle lui fit un sourire sincère et encourageant. Il redémarra les va-et-vient et au fur et à mesure il y mit plus de vitesse et de puissance.

Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort et il ne pouvait que la suivre dans l'extase. Mais tout a une fin et au sommet de leur orgasme, il éjacula. Il se retira et partit jeter le préservatif tandis qu'Arina nettoyait le lit et elle-même grâce à un sort. Il se coucha dans les couvertures et la prit dans ses bras. Elle posa alors délicatement sa tête sur son épaule et une main sur son torse. Il baisa son front jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, il l'admira alors un moment puis il la rejoignit au pays de Morphée.

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ^^

Vous avez enfin eu droit à la première fois de Harry en tant que femme ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Allez à vendredi ^^

Bizoussssss

Yebbeka


	25. Épilogue

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Salut tout le monde !

J'arrive de nouveau en retard '-.- désolée mais avec les cours qui ont repris ce n'est pas toujours évident ... j'avais plu l'habitude de me lever tôt XD

Bon voilà mon épilogue ^^ il renoue avec le prologue, vous vous en rendrez compte en le lisant :3 Bon par contre comme le prologue, il est tout court '-.- J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira ^^

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Épilogue

La belle, la magnifique, la sublime Harry Potter rayonnait depuis qu'elle avait vaincu l'infâme, le rachitique, l'hideux Lord Noir mais elle resplendissait encore plus en sortant du ministère au côté de son récent mari, Draco Malfoy.

Elle était désormais jalousée de tous ces couples qui avaient espéré pendant cinq ans que son couple éclate. Elle faisait soupirer de nostalgie les jeunes femmes bien trop hétérosexuelles pour comprendre que son nouveau corps lui offrait bien des avantages selon les autres personnes qui bavaient d'envie à la simple mention de son nom. Et pendant ce temps le couple continuait d'exister et d'être de plus en plus soudé.

Quelques personnes médisaient encore sur la nouvelle jeune femme mais leurs paroles étaient vaines. La concernée ne les entendait pas et lorsqu'elle en avait des échos, elle haussait des épaules en repartant à ses activités. Et si jamais cela se produisait lors d'une conférence, elle ouvrait de grands yeux, s'époussetait la robe tout en s'inspectant pour enfin éblouir d'un grand sourire pour bien qu'on comprenne qu'elle se sentait et qu'elle était magnifique. Les photographes se faisaient une joie de la mitrailler de photos.

Pendant ce temps, les recherches de Harry avançaient tranquillement. Elle publiait de temps en temps et créait à chaque fois la polémique. Or, comme ils l'avaient supposé, le statut de la jeune femme lui donnait la possibilité de continuer et surtout d'être crue. Le Fourchelang était toujours craint mais il intriguait de plus en plus.

Pour couronner la vie de Harry, il ne manquait qu'un enfant. Cependant la jeune femme s'y opposait farouchement car elle refusait de souffrir davantage. Son mari ainsi que ses meilleurs amis essayaient de la faire changer d'avis mais elle s'entêtait dans sa vision des choses. Et le fait d'être la marraine du petit garçon de Hermione et Ron ne la faisait pas changer d'avis. Ils étaient encore jeunes et Draco avait bien l'intention d'avoir un enfant avec celle qu'il aimait avant d'atteindre la trentaine.

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est la fin de l'épilogue ^^

J'avais pas menti il est aussi court que le prologue T.T

Bien, si vous vous souvenez bien de ce que j'ai parfois dit dans mes notes ^^ vous allez avoir droit à un chapitre bonus ;) Il sera un peu plus long que l'épilogue et a l'avantage de m'avoir bien fait rire en l'écrivant XD Je ne sais pas si je le publie mardi ou vendredi ... ça dépendra de la tonne de devoir que mes gentils profs m'auront donné ... ils ne rigolent pas à la fac de sciences XD (mouais c'est surtout que je suis du genre sérieuse et que j'aime bien arrivé en classe avec le travail demandé effectué '-.-)

Allez je vous dis à mardi ou vendredi :3

Bizoussssss

Yebbeka


	26. Chapitre BONUS

Titre : Curiosité et Découverte

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : Romance

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M (Il n'y a que les innocents qui sont priés d'éviter ma fic s'ils ne veulent pas être dévergondés ^^)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ^^ j'utilise les noms du traducteur français sauf pour Drago Malefoy (Draco Malfoy) et Severus Rogue (Severus Snape) ... humm je crois que c'est tout pour les changements s'il y en a d'autres je ferais signe ^^

Résumé : Le Sauveur se réveille enfin de son pseudo-coma après la bataille finale mais son comportement est des plus étranges. Il semblerait qu'il cache un terrible secret depuis 18 ans déjà. Qui réussira à le découvrir ?

Nda : Kikouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Voici le chapitre bonus que je dédie à toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivie au cours de cette aventure ! ça me fait bizarre de devoir arrêter cette fiction après tous les mois passés ensemble

(Désolée d'avoir été longue dans la publication ! J'ai eu une semaine chargée pour ainsi dire '-.-)

Alors je remercie grandement Felinness, Cleo McPhee, Cricket32, Miruru-sensei, Luffynette, Narae, Stormstrooper2, Iliria, Jonzac, Fleur de Lisse, Quebecoise, Havirnyrce Vince, Zaika, Love Gaara of the Sand, Ronce13, Misakutsuki et Calimero pour toutes leurs reviews qui m'ont amenées à mettre un chapitre cadeau le mardi ! Un énorme merci donc à vous que je viens de citer !! :3 Je remercie également Sachan, Calipsa, Mireille, Dralixia, Doodah et Adelounette ainsi que les personnes qui m'ont reviewé au début de cette fiction Phenixmiyavi, Demon-dray, Yukinai-chan, Loveful, Caro06, Araknofobia, Katerina Black et Minia (j'espère que ma fic vous a plu jusqu'au bout ^^') ; sans oublier aussi toutes les personnes qui ont mis ma fic dans leurs alertes et leur favori et qui sont restés dans l'ombre ^.^

Allez maintenant je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre bonus -.^ Bonne lecture !! :3

* * *

Ch. Bonus :

On y était enfin. Le grand, le magnifique, le sublime Harry Potter n'était plus. Il avait été vaincu par l'infâme, le rachitique, l'hideux Tom Elvis Jedusor qu'on ne pouvait plus surnommer ainsi sauf si l'on voulait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, l'Avada Kedavra étant décidément bien trop direct.

Voldemort ordonna à ses Mangemorts de veiller sur sa salle du trône puis il s'installa dessus, s'entourant de puissants sorts de protection. Son précieux elfe de maison serait le seul à pouvoir l'approcher pour le nourrir et il ne pourrait lui faire de mal même sous l'emprise d'un autre. La prophétie pouvait s'opérer.

Les jours passaient et les mangemorts regardaient avec effarement toutes les modifications qui avaient lieu en leur maître.

Et puis le jour tant attendu pour le concerné mais tant redouté pour le reste du monde arriva. Le Lord Noir se leva de son trône et fit exploser tous les sorts de protection qui l'entouraient. Un grand souffle se propagea alors sur plusieurs kilomètres avant de mourir entre les arbres et les maisons.

Il sentait bien qu'il flottait dans ses vêtements or, comme auparavant c'était aussi le cas, il n'y accorda aucune importance. Il ordonna cependant qu'on lui apporte son immense miroir sur pied. Ses sbires le lui apportèrent, incertains.

Il se plaça fier devant l'objet mais il n'aperçut pas ce qu'il attendait. Une magnifique femme, selon lui, se tenait droite à la place de son reflet. Elle était très fine, voire excessivement maigre. Elle avait de longues jambes, aucune forme au niveau des fesses et du ventre, une poitrine qui aurait pu être convenable sur toutes les femmes sauf elle car on ne voyait que ça et que surtout, elle ne lui donnait aucune grâce, aucun charme. Son visage était un peu trop long avec ses cheveux beaucoup trop ras voire inexistants, ses sourcils étaient presque invisibles, son nez était bien trop aplati comme le visage d'un serpent. Elle avait une bouche pourtant on ne distinguait pas ses lèvres. Quant à ses yeux, ils lançaient des éclairs malsains dans une tempête sanguine. Pour couronner le tout, son teint était tellement pâle et livide qu'il lui donnait une mine cadavérique.

Les mangemorts sortirent sans un bruit de la pièce dans l'unique but de fuir cette vision d'horreur. Par contre, Voldemort était fasciné par cette beauté et resta toute une semaine devant le miroir. Il l'admira manger en même temps que lui. Quand ses tentatives de la voir dormir furent toutes ratées, il se fit à l'idée que cette magnifique femme n'était que lui.

Il sortit donc de la salle pour se précipiter dans sa chambre et habiller merveilleusement la soi-disant nymphe. Les mangemorts ne surent comment réagir en le voyant vêtu de fanfreluches rouges et noires : devaient-ils pleurer de rire ou de peur ?

Le Lord Noir ou la nymphe cadavérique, bon la chose inqualifiable se faisait pourtant respecter et tout le monde satisfaisait ses moindres désirs. Certes, ils riaient quand elle partait dans d'autres contrées mais ils la craignaient tout de même, cette horreur.

Était-ce dû au massacre qu'elle engendrait de ses propres mains une fois pas mois ? Étrangement, beaucoup de sang était versé et ses jambes avaient très souvent lors de ces événements un fin liseré de sang... En tout cas, il valait mieux s'être bien caché si on ne voulait pas souffrir autant que la folle livide.

De temps en temps, elle se plaisait à faire des défilés de « mode » où la plupart des personnes huppées se voyaient contraintes de s'exclamer devant sa laideur qu'ils qualifiaient pour l'occasion de beauté remarquable. Il est certain qu'elles espéraient toutes pouvoir s'enfuir loin de ce spectacle apocalyptique.

En tout bien tout honneur, au bout de la première année de bonheur pour de rares personnes et de dégoût mêlé à de l'angoisse pour toutes les autres, Voldemort avait envie et même besoin de découvrir les plaisirs charnels. Il - ou elle, c'est selon comment vous voyez la Chose - se mit à chercher la personne qui pourrait au mieux le - la - satisfaire et le physique de l'élu devait être remarquable, tout comme le sien en fait.

À partir de ce moment-là, tous les mangemorts et les autres personnes un peu trop proches de la « star » eurent très peur pour leurs intimités mais aussi pour leurs esprits qui risquaient bien de ne pas survivre à une telle vision et expérience.

Au bout d'intenses recherches, entrecoupées, il va sans dire, de massacres sanglants, le vainqueur du combat final découvrit la perle rare qui lui avait pourtant toujours témoigné sa loyauté, certes pas autant que Bellatrix Lestrange mais loyauté tout de même. Il y avait cependant un inconvénient mineur, il était marié et avait même un enfant. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait désormais tous les droits et les envoyèrent dans le fin fond de la Sibérie où ils furent très heureux de partir pour découvrir une nouvelle liberté sans honneur à respecter.

Le nouveau « compagnon » de Voldemort, qui n'était autre que monsieur Goyle, avec son physique avantageux, lui fit atteindre des sommets de plaisir. Les cris inqualifiables qui résultaient de leurs ébats faisaient se dresser les cheveux de tous. Il était d'ailleurs conseillé de fuir loin, mais vraiment très loin, lorsque le Lord Noir se rapprochait du père de Grégory.

Une chose était sûre, il était bon de ne pas être à sa place mais au moins grâce à lui il y avait de moins en moins d'apparition de son « maître ».

* * *

nda : Et voilà c'est vraiment la fin de cette fiction. Je vais y mettre un "Complete" dans quelques secondes T.T

Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois :3

Je rappelle XD que je réponds à toutes les reviews même si la fiction est terminée ;)

J'espère vous revoir bientôt dans une prochaine fiction ^^

Je vous envoie d'énormes poutous !!!

Yebbeka


End file.
